Stratagem of War
by SakuraShortStack
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War comes to an end but Sakura is hurled into a world who's War is just starting. Helping in this War could find her a way home, but in the end will she even want to leave? SakuLego LegoSaku Sakura Legolas [Picture belongs to Anime-Manga-fan345 on Deviantart] COMPLETE (Epilogue will be added later. Final Chapter REDONE)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: So I know it is a weird concept but I find it funny, goofy, and oddly cute. Also apologies to any hard core fans, I did my best on Elven translation. Either way Hope you enjoy!

(Bold letters are Sakura speaking Japanese, Italics are inner thoughts.)

* * *

><p>"Kuso." Sakura spat out as blood trickled down her chin, clinching her jaw in attempt to bite the pain back. Her chakra signature flickered as she tried to even it out while catching her breath. Her brow narrowed in rage as her eyes focused at the chaos that enveloped the area. Screams and bloodshed covered the once serene field, now accented by an array of kunai, shuriken, and senbon protruding from the earth as metal foliage. Her hands shook as she tried to stand, but her left leg gave out under the unwanted weight causing another wave of pain. She couldn't afford to be immobile long. Enemies were swarming in, mindless drones Kabuto had created. They were clumsy and not very powerful, but the sheer numbers they came in were overwhelming. She ran a quick hand through her dirt and blood matted hair. She was sure there wasn't a single inch of her that wasn't covered with dirt and blood. To many the sight would be disturbing, but in warfare, it was the colors most Shinobi wore.<p>

Oh how the kunoichi missed feeling clean. Her soft waist length hair, clean porcelain skin, and clothes that didn't reek of death. She had grown much in the passing years, in strength and appearance. Now at the age of 18 she stood a proud 5'2, 120lbs. Her face was oval, feminine and balanced, having long since grown into her large forehead that fueled bullying in her younger years. She had jade eyes under her thick sooty lashes that pierced with every emotion and almost seemed unnatural against her namesake hair color. A slim nose and high cheek bones led to her full lips and soft jawline. Her body was toned and slim with soft curves that made her finally gain the womanly body she had desperately desired in her early teens. Her bust was large, though mind you not like her Master's, but large in proportion to her with a 32D, curvacious hips and plump backside. It all seemed pointless now, the things that mattered only a few years before seemed trivial in her life which needed strength, not beauty. Not a year before the war she had made Jonin rank and started taking responsibility as head medic of the hospital, a hospital that no longer existed. Konoha was still rebuilding and its Shinobi were sent to the front lines, risking it all.

"Guess I have no choice, I need another one." She grunted as her hand fished out a small soldier pill and flicked it quickly into her mouth, she was glad she had improved the taste of her homemade pills. She couldn't believe how long Naruto and Sai had been holding back on telling how utterly horrible they tasted. The pill worked instantly, helping to stabilize her chakra flow. The faint green glow of her hand made its way to her leg before she stood up with new resolve. She didn't have nearly as much chakra as she wanted, but a enough to push forward just a little more. Even if she died in this war, she would be damned if she didn't push till her last ounce of chakra was spent. It had been three days since she last slept, running merely on soldier pills and stubbornness that could rival her Master's. Dark rings under her eyes gave her a slightly eery look as she tightened her fist, causing the leather gloves to creak in a silent battle cry.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Sai yelled while sending a horde of ink paintings at his opponent. Sakura dashed behind Sai, smashing her elbow into the side of an enemy. The drone fell into a motionless heap before she turned focus back to Sai.

"As good as I can be." She flashed a quick goofy smile to the ebony boy. Each were covered in scratches, blood and sweat. Sakura couldn't even tell what blood was hers or the enemy's. Sai returned a small smile before aiming for the last of the large group they had been cornered by. After this group they will have secured the area.

"I have everything covered here. You need to get to Dickless and Kakashi." Sai turned as the last enemy fell in an army of ink. Sakura's eyes widened as Sai took her into a hug. "They need you. I will fall back and help the camps secure the other areas. Go, and Hag...be safe." He gave one quick nod before heading back South to the camp site. Sakura shook off the abnormal gesture and sped off North. She could feel five massive chakra signatures just ahead and didn't need her mind dwelling on oddities of her teammate's rare moment of affection. The war had given many people reason to always say 'farewell' before separating, knowing it could be the last time you ever saw someone.

Taking cover she eyed the scene, this wasn't some simple battle to throw yourself in the middle of. The main players in this were in a completely different league. Sure she was now considered one of the top kunoichi, surpassing her own Shishou in all except experience, but the one person she could never beat was someone such as Madara. Only Naruto could handle someone of that calibur. Looking out she saw Sasuke was against a rock covering his eyes while blood seeped between his fingers; when they had found him earlier he had found that Madara was using him and in reluctance for once again wanting to get 'revenge', joined the Allied Forces. Naruto and Madara were fighting so quickly Sakura couldn't even truly register what was happening and Kakashi struggled against a psychotic looking Kabuto, both looking as though they were ready to pass out. As a medic she knew she should stay back until absolutely needed but what unveiled couldn't keep the pinkette medic back. Kabuto struck Kakashi down as the jounin closed his eyes from what she could see as over excertion in his Sharingan use. The heavy blow seemed in some mad attempt to end the battle, leaving the jounin alive, but severely incapacitated.

The snake user's eyes shifted as Madara and Naruto, who had parted taking heavy breaths. Sakura didn't even register when her legs started moving, chakra flowed so quickly and in such high volume into her hand she could feel it burning her skin. All three males turned at the same time just noticing her presence. Kabuto's eyes widened realizing the position he was in and that he didn't have time to move, nor the energy; he was just about to make a lethal strike to Naruto's spine from behind using his signature chakra scalpel. Sakura flung her arm back and struck forward with all her remaining chakra creating a sickening crack as it impacted Kabuto's face. The sound echoed through the now quiet field, only hearing the loud thud of the his lifeless body hitting a far away rock. Sakura panted heavily, for so long she wanted to kill that sick 'medic'.

Sakura tried to steady her breathing as she turned her bleary eyes to Naruto who was now turned back to what Sakura registered as a nearly dead Madara. Sakura winced grabbing her arm as it hung limply at her side, she inwardly cursed knowing she over stretched the muscle and most likely tore it, an easy thing to heal, but she didn't have enough chakra for that. She was teetering on her last few bits of chakra. Madara bit into his lip drawing blood while howling in pure rage, eyes flashing the tell tale crimson that so many died upon seeing.

"No! NO! This is MY world...MINE!" He gave a weakened lunge and Naruto pushed to make one final Rasengan, avoiding all eye contact with the crazed Uchiha. It pierced Madara's stomach, awakening an agonizing cry throughout the field before falling to the ground, leaving an eery silence. Naruto stumbled back giving Sakura a small smile, blue eyes shining brightly. The young Shinobi was worn out she could tell, but his smile held pride and relief. Sakura snapped from her daze, knowing she could only remain conscious for so much longer.

"Kaka-sensei!" Her legs buckled with each step as she made her way over until she plopped ungracefully next to Kakashi. "Where are you hurt the worst?" Her eyes searched his face until he gave a small rough chuckle. His vest had various cuts, stains and his headband long since discarded, but just hearing him laugh eased the worry that made her stomach ache. He was always pushing the use of his Sharingan, if he wasn't careful he would end up blind in that eye.

"That snake freak packs a punch, but not one to finish your ol' sensei off. Just tired from over using my Mangekyou Sharingan...I know I know, you told me not to, but since when do I listen right?" His infamous eye crinkle made Sakura laugh softly while leaning on Naruto who joined the two. From what she could tell there were no internal injuries, but he would need to be on bed-rest for awhile. Nothing made her worry more than her 'boys' being hurt. Sakura heard a rustle from behind while Kakashi and Naruto talked about Sasuke, something about bringing 'teme' home. She turned her head and felt her heart race, eyes widening in horror. Time slowed, she stood gripping a confused Kakashi and Naruto, this would take the final ounce of chakra she had. She screamed in pain feeling her right arm muscle rip even more, her joints popped and tears pricked at her eyes. Giving as much force as she could muster she threw them out of the way.

Madara grinned wickedly as he used the last of his chakra to open another 'worm hole', as they dubbed, it before he seized violently and fell to the ground in a cold dead heap. Sakura was lifted from the sheer pull of the worm hole. Her arms reached effortlessly hoping to grip something that just wasn't there. She let out a piercing scream as tears fell from her eyes. She had never felt this scared, scared of the unknown she was being pulled into. Naruto and Kakashi tried to reach her, but she knew by the look on their faces they couldn't make it, not in their conditions. They had fought more than anyone, but even they had limits. In the last moment before she knew she would be gone, she gave Naruto and Kakashi a pained smile. '_Its okay Naruto, it can't be helped, don't let this be a burden on you.' _As she passed through she could see two areas at once for a brief moment, the field she was in previously, and small forested area that she was being thrown into. She was hurled back into a tree, her eyes widened in pain as she coughed up a small amount of blood. She looked up in panic as she watched the worm hole close before her world went black.

Throbbing. That would be the word she could think of when it came to how she felt. Every muscle ached, her limbs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, and her hearing strained in and out of her surroundings. Her eyes strained to open, blinking away the soft light that filtered through the treetop canopy. Testing her strength she propped up halfway, keeping in mind to not put weight on her arm with the torn muscle. The clearing was small, surrounded by trees and rock, with moss covering like a blanket across anything it could touch.

"Ah, you are awake." Sakura's head snapped immediately to the speaker. '_What?_' Her mind raced in panic at the realization that she wasn't alone and that she couldn't understand a word he said.

"**I don't understand? Who are you?** **Where am I?**" Sakura jumped to her feet, although her body desired to rest back down onto soft moss covered ground. Squinting her eyes she stood alert at the speaker. He was an old gentleman who looked almost as worn out as she was. He wore a tattered gray cloak and had smudges of dirt on his face. The language she heard was strange making her nervous of where Madara had sent her. The old man laughed lightly before patting a spot next to him. Although her Shinobi training told her to be wary of strangers, something in his eyes told her she could trust him. Taking a seat the old man reached to her forehead and started whispering something weird. A warm sensation flooded her mind sending her into a panic. '_Stupid, you let some old geezer cast a jutsu on you!_' In only a second she pinned the man to the ground, snarling with a kunai pressed to his neck, with every intent to kill if necessarily. His skin bent taut, on the verge of breaking if any more pressure was to be applied.

"What did you do to me?" Her voice was cold and bitter as she stared into the face of the still smiling old man. His eyes shimmered at the girl. He gazed up looking at the young woman. Her appearance was odd, like nothing he had ever seen in his travels. Through the mud and dirt he could see pink hair! Of all the strange things this one was odd yet beautiful. Her eyes were bright jade and her face was one that could rival Elven beauty. Her clothes were just as foreign as her features. A red vest, which had no doubt seen better days, accompanied by tiny black shorts and a small pink over-skirt leaving much of her legs showing until they met her black knee high, toe-less boots. Pink elbow guards, black gloves, a strange headband and various pouches completed her weird ensemble.

"Well is it not better that we can now converse in the common tongue." The man continued to smile. Sakura paused, she could understand him. Though only a moment before the same language was unknown to her. It rolled off her tongue oddly but it felt normal all at the same time. She wasn't sure if his smile calmed her or irked her, but she sure as hell wasn't in one of the Five Nations she knew of. Her stomach tightened even farther than it had previously.

"Common tongue?" Testing out each syllable carefully. Her eyes never left his, still wary of this stranger who somehow gave her knowledge of a new language in mere seconds. She had never heard of a Jutsu with that ability.

"Yes milady. I am skilled in most languages known to Middle Earth, however you speak in tongue that has never even graced these old ears, or perhaps is foreign to these lands all together, hm? A rare spell to give you my knowledge of the common tongue, wouldn't want you to make any, hasty decisions from lack of communication now would we?" He let his eyes wander to the still threatening position of her kunai. "Though between you and me, I almost never share information so easily, knowledge she be self found, but I believe an exception is in order!" Again his smile didn't waver but humor fluttered across his features.

"Oh, yes, well...you startled me is all." Trying to cover a feeling of being foolish and slightly rude. Slowly she backed off placing her kunai back in its pouch. "What is this Middle Earth place?"

"Middle Earth is the land you are in milady. Judging from your, unique appearance, spoken tongue, garb, and weaponry I would say you are far from home, are you not?" His eyes sparkled in what Sakura decided as curiosity, yet it was also as if he already knew the answer, even if she did not. He must have seen her searching for answers, "I found you two days ago. You were unconscious, injured and weak. I have managed to fix only your superficial wounds, but alas healing is not my prominent talent."

"Seems I owe you one. What is your name, unless you want me to call you 'old man'?" She started assessing her arm, now that her chakra was back she could clear up her injuries. Pulling her glove off with her teeth she let green chakra feather down her arm soothing all the aches and pains into a light numbness before the feeling left completely. Within fifteen minutes she had taken care of all her injuries, only sleep and nourishment could fix the sore muscles and fatigue she felt, but knowing she was now able to defend herself in a strange place was comforting.

"You are full of surprises are you not. A healer? I have never seen healing such as that. Extraordinary. I am Gandolf the Gray. What is your name child?" he watched her with a thoughtful expression. This girl truly was odd...but perhaps, fate had finally turned somewhat for the better. He had a strange feeling her abilities could be highly useful in the near future.

"Healer? We use the term medic but I suppose the concept is the same. My name is Sakura Haruno." She frowned a little at the child remark but then again he could easily be her grandfather. I suppose most people would be considered children at that point in your life. Though thinking that through, Tsunade would murder her if she heard her talking that way about an old person.

"Well Sakura," He tested her name slowly, just as she had before, "I am headed for Rivendell, it is two days on foot from here, perhaps some answers you seek will be there. However I must make haste, a matter of utmost importance is there." Sakura contemplated before nodding with a small exasperated smile. '_I suppose I don't have too many options. Plus I do owe this man.'_

"I will help you with whatever you are doing, if you help me find a way home." She looked into his eyes, he knew then she was a stubborn one. Her eyes clearly told him arguing was pointless. Though as he had thought before he wondered if fate had brought her here on purpose. Sakura looked more at their surroundings before she heard music to her ears, a stream! '_Oh thank Kami! I can bathe before we head out!'_

"Before we leave let me wash up a bit. The smell of blood would most likely scare any person in this Rivenbale place." Her nose scrunched as she started to realize how much she did stink. At least she had her 'personal' scroll on her, which much thanks to Tenten teaching her how to seal mass amounts of items, held many clothes, hygiene products and weapons. '_At this moment I could kiss you Tenten! That girl knew how to travel in style!' _

"I believe you mean Rivendell." Gandolf chuckled, though she could speak the common tongue it still brought her difficulty in learning names. Sakura just waved a hand in disregard, her mind far too focused on the aspect of being a quick nod she excused herself, practically running to the sound of flowing water. The stream was small and just deep enough to reach her waist.

Slipping her clothes off into a careless pile, she wasted no time in stepping into the water. It was cold and crisp sending a shiver up her spine. Her hands lightly grazed the top of the water before she sank under completely. Blood and dirt flowed down the stream in dark angry swirls. Sakura scrubbed roughly until the water ran clear and her skin glowed a faint pink. She made her way to her pouch and fished out a small scroll. Giving the appropriate hand seals over the items she desired a small bar of sandal wood soap and change of clothes appeared. The scent alone gave her a small smile. Greedily she let the soap cover every inch of her in a thick lather. After washing the suds away she reluctantly climbed out to dry off and change into her usual outfit which she owned multiple sets of. She also pulled out her hooded cream colored cloak that had two red stripes at the bottom. Before she put everything away she held her headband in thought. _'Until I return..' _With a last glance she sealed it away with the rest of her things and made her way back to Gandolf.

"I'm ready." Gandolf smiled while picking up his err- stick thing, and throwing a dark gray cloak on.

"Yes, we best be off Lady Sakura." He led her towards a small path which seemed to be mostly animal and hunting trails.

"Uh, just 'Sakura' please. Hearing 'Lady' is not something I am use to where I am from." Gandolf just smiled and nodded as he continued forward. He took note that her outfit was completely mended yet she carried no pack of any sort other than small pouches.

"As you wish. On another note, you will want to wear your hood up...pink is an unheard of color in Middle Earth. Wouldn't want Lord Elrond and all of Rivendell to faint now would we." Sakura blushed and threw her hood up hiding any knowledge of having 'oddly' colored hair or being a female for that matter. Throughout the trip there she learned a few things about Middle Earth, much of which shocked, annoyed, and down right confused her. For one women were considered the 'fairer' sex and did not fight and always wore dresses to their feet. Wearing that long of a dress made Sakura want to puke. She also found she was the only 'pink haired' person and that nobody knew what a 'Shinobi' was. She explained to Gandolf it was basically a highly advanced mercenary for higher which shocked the old man into thinking such a young girl killed for a living. However, the most insane thing she learned was that Middle Earth had Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and things called 'Orcs'. All those things were from silly fairy tales she was read as a child.

They were now only about thirty minutes from 'Rivendell' and soft noises put her on alert. Sakura had kunai in hand as she called to Gandolf in a low voice. "We are surrounded." Gandolf just nodded and seemed unconcerned. A man approached them and Sakura immediately noticed the pointed ears that peeked from his auburn hair. _'So these are Elves, they are so...pretty. Fairy Tales made them to be short little ugly things...damn, I like this version better.' _Inner Sakura laughed kept her head low to conceal herself, since Gandolf and her agreed that if she was to assist him, keeping her gender unknown until all was finalized, would be beneficial in avoiding the whole 'women don't fight' issue.

"I am here to see Lord Elrond for the Meeting." Gandolf smiled lightly. The Elf smiled back and Sakura wondered if they knew each other. All the others were also smiling with bows lowered. She slipped her kunai away knowing if needed, she could easily take them down.

"Suilad Gandolf the Gray. Lord Elrond has been expecting you, though he did not think you would bring a companion."(Greetings) The Elf nodded toward Sakura and she kept silence while Gandolf just chuckled. Seeing as they didn't take her as a threat they continued to Rivendell being escorted by the group. '_And Gandolf thought my clothes were strange...'_ She eyed the tunics the men wore. Soon a city came into view and Sakura could only stare in amazement. It was beautiful! Cream colored stone formed elegant buildings that had soft curves and arches. Trees grew all over in gardens and wisteria climbed the sides of walls. The city almost glowed from the whimsical aura, it was so unnaturally calming.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gandolf smiled at the girl who just shook her head in agreement, not wanting to let her feminine voice slip. They were led up various stairs that curved up buildings, passing flowers and water fountains with little birds chirping away in their own little paradise. Finally they stood at a large wood door, the main Elf who led them there opened the door and dismissed himself from the two travelers. Inside was another Elf who was checking over a small curly haired man laying in a bed. The small man looked over with large blue eyes, smiling at the two.

"Gandolf!" His eyes glimmered, Sakura knew the man knew Gandolf.

"Frodo, I trust you are okay." Gandolf took a seat next to the person named 'Frodo' on the bed earning a small squeak of sudden weight. Sakura stayed back, observing from the darkness of her hood. The Elf walked to Gandolf before giving a small smile and slightly bow.

"You are late, old friend." Although he looked no more than thirty, there was so much wisdom in his eyes that his aura fluttered over her making her feel incredibly young. She noticed it seemed that all Elves were beautiful and held an elegant air about themselves.

"Ah yes, well I was held up seeing as Saruman has chosen the Dark in hope of power. Yet when I escaped I happen chance met someone who has abilities I find most useful." Gandolf sighed, Sakura figured who ever this 'Saru' dude was he most likely betrayed Gandolf's previous thoughts of him. The Elf glanced her way before turning slightly more serious.

"I see. Well I am just glad you are here, the Meeting is in two hours, I suppose you should bring your new friend, it would be good to let him know what it is he is to help you with." The Elf excused himself leaving the small man 'Frodo', Gandolf and herself.

"Frodo, I trust you and the other have all made it here safely?" The small man smiled, he seemed tired and under a lot of stress.

"Yes, a ranger named Strider helped us. We would all have died if not for him saving us back at the Prancing Pony." Frodo looked at his hands, thinking of the recent events. He had a bandage around his shoulder and he seemed weak from recovery. Sakura noted that the Elves must be fairly decent at healing. In her 'world' civilians were only able to make remedies from plants, but she was able to go past that, entering your system with chakra. Shinobi medics were highly sought after for the type of things they could cure. Sakura had been investigating into all sorts of things. She could graft skin after burns, get rid of scars, grow hair back, and do silly cosmetic things as well such as whitening teeth, clearing up skin, exfoliating the body, metabolize alcohol and food quicker. Though her Team's favorite was her signature 'chakra massage', kneading out all the muscles and improving chakra flow and toxin release.

"My my, Aragorn? If he is here I must excuse myself Frodo." Gandolf gave her look that indicated that she should follow. As they turned to leave Sakura felt her eyes go wide as three very short men ran past her into the room. They barely spared her and Gandolf a glance before turning to their friend.

"What are they?" She asked in a voice barely audible. They had to be about 3ft tall and their feet! They were hairy...'_I think I like Elves the most so far...'_

"Those are Hobbits. You will see at the meeting shortly, all of the races, save for Orcs which are foul evil creatures, creatures we are most likely going to go to war against." Sakura frowned. So she was taken just as victory of one war come about and was flung to the beginning of another one. However, it came natural to want to help if Gandolf was going to help her get home. Shinobi almost never turned down a mission, and this was no different. Again they walked through arched corridors, murals painted across, telling a story of heroics. Voices could be heard and just around the corner a man stood in embrace with an Elven woman. They turned to the approaching foot steps, slowly parting from each other. Sakura felt a little bad about ruining a private moment.

"I knew you would come." The man walked up giving Gandolf a hug. He had a short beard and shoulder length hair, but Sakura focused on the rather odd looking sword he had. '_I have never seen a sword like that.'_ And for her that was saying a lot. Most Shinobi used Katanas' but she had even seen odd swords such as Zabuza's and Kisame's. "How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, I figured you would come visit your father's legacy just before the meeting, however we have a few matters to discuss Aragorn." So this was the guy who saved the Hobbit people. The man nodded taking a seat on a large bench.

"Navaer, na-den pedim ad meleth nin."(Farewell, until we speak again my love.) The Elf woman smiled and took her leave, giving the man a small smile. Once again annoyance took over Sakura, apparently this world had a lot of languages. At least she understood the 'common tongue' as Gandolf called it.

"I have a feeling that Frodo will chose to be the ring bearer. This feeling has not left me since I departed from the Shire." Gandolf sighed in frustration. Sakura noted that when he wasn't smiling he seemed older and past hardships seemed to swim in his eyes.

"It does seem as though he can withstand it unlike most. However a Hobbit alone can not travel to Mordor alone, it would be suicide."

"Yes, my underlying goal for this meeting is to see if Frodo will choose to be the ring bearer on his own accord. If we can get a few people with fighting skill to form a fellowship he can be helped on his journey. This task isn't to one race alone. It affects us all." Sakura had a feeling Gandolf tried to plan everything a few steps ahead.

"Well he has my sword, though you already know that. Who is your cloaked friend might I ask." Aragorn turned to Sakura waiting for the reply.

"Sakura, you may take your hood off." Aragorn seemed puzzled by the odd name. Her hand slipped to her hood, thick pink locks cascaded down and large jade eyes met Aragorn's dark brown. His eye brow raised making her raise her own pink-arched shaped brow.

"Milady, Sa- uh, I apologize could you run your name by me once more." If this was how everyone would react upon meeting her then she would have to keep her patience in check. She knew she could have quite the temper, she supposed that was one thing she didn't really need to learn from her mentor...but did anyways.

"Sakura, please don't call me 'Lady'. Just Sakura." He nodded before turning to Gandolf, confusion evident.

"She has great skill in healing, though from what she told me she is also a very skilled fighter. She is not from this world Aragorn, in service for me helping to find her a way home she is willing to help us fight."

"Well I can certainly believe she isn't from this world by appearance alone but she is a small girl how can she fight-" Sakura cut him off by appearing behind him faster then they could see. A kunai glinted in the light just under his jawline making him freeze. She hadn't made a sound! But he didn't even see her move!

"Trust me, Aragorn was it. My fighting capabilities are quite efficient. Shinobi are hired for battle. Raised from youth to be skilled in many arts used in battle, males and females." Her voice was low, but not harsh, she made a point to emphasize 'females'. Putting her kunai away she flipped her hood back up, once again concealing herself.

"This is why I wanted you to meet her before. If an alliance is formed they would surely argue over Sakura fighting, we don't need any more arguments than necessary at the meeting. She can show her identity once it is over." Aragorn nodded while raising a hand to Sakura. She took it and each shook hands, Aragorn smiling with a wide toothy grin.

"Well then Sakura, I will be happy to fight beside you. Though I agree, keep your identity hidden until all is sorted out." The men stood up and Sakura fell in step with them. "Well we best go get this Meeting over with." Leaving the murals long behind a round courtyard appeared with the sun shining bright overhead. All the seats were full except for three, taking their seats Sakura noted that Gandolf was right, the races were all there. The Dwarves wore heavy armor and had long beards which in her eyes just made them look shorter. More Elves were present but wore different style clothes, possibly because they were from different areas. Then there were normal looking men who seemed to eye the other races with a snobbish attitude. '_Kami this place just reeks of testosterone..'_

The man who Gandolf whispered was named Elrond, stood in front a stone plinth. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." The shy Hobbit walked to the plinth and gently set down this 'ring' everyone seemed so damn afraid of. Gandolf told her it offers people the illusion of power, but Sakura just scoffed at that. Empty promises for self gain. No different than Orochimaru or Madara. Evil never shares power.

A man across from her raised a hand to his chin, "So it's true." Others shift uncomfortably but the man speaks up. "In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered a voice crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found...Isildur's bane..." He stretches a hand for the ring before a voice cuts through the air.

"Boromir!" Elrond gives a stern stare to the man. Another voice rises, she recognizes it as Gandolf but the language is harsh and guttural, the sky darkened.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh bur-zum-ishi krimpatul." (One ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.) Gandolf sat back down and the skies cleared. Everyone looked up, glad the dark words had stopped. Sakura had to admit, Gandolf was good at making a point. Apparently this little ring was evil as shit.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue in Imladris." Elrond looked spooked but angry. He knew he was just making a point, but such words shouldn't have been spoken in a place of peace. Sakura could tell Gandolf was in no mood to put up with idiocy.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is all together evil." He made a point to stare at Boromir, who in turn only shook his head.

"Aye its a gift!" Boromir stood up, still not understanding the Ring was false promise. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He turned his attention to everyone much to Gandolf's displeasure. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him-"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn spoke up, hand falling from his chin. Boromir turned to him, frown forming on his face. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter." Boromir sneered. Sakura decided this dude was kind of prick. An Elf stood up in retaliation.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Sakura didn't know what any of that meant so she in turn spaced out momentarily.

"Aragorn...this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir's mouth dropped slightly in disbelief and Sakura noticed Frodo beamed with pride. She often had that same look when people praised Naruto. The thought of Naruto made her heart ache, she missed her brother already. Her Team had become a surrogate family for each other.

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf, Sakura decided to call 'blondie', stated. Aragorn held up a hand, obviously not one bit of concern for his pride or care for his 'proper' title. She liked Aragorn, he seemed to be pretty laid back and was easily likable.

"Havo dad, Legolas."(Sit down, Legolas) Sakura glanced, apparently Aragorn could speak this strange Elf lingo to. Though he was seeing an Elf girl, so she supposed it made sense.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Finally the 'prick' (another lovely nickname) sat down much to Gandolf's relief. She could feel him loosen up slightly when the pestering man huffed in a defeated tantrum.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandolf still seemed ready to beat some since into prick head, but for the moment just wanted things to progress, not set at a standstill.

"You only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond announced. Sakura inwardly scoffed, why couldn't Elrond have cut off prick head sooner if that was the 'only' option.

A Dwarf hopped off his seat with a huff, "Then what are we waiting for?" He runs at the ring and swings down a burly ax. It shatters as it connects with the ring but the ring remained unscathed. Sakura notices Frodo wince in pain, like the Ring was connected to him. Elrond sighed, he was too old for this shit.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this." Elrond maintained the most composure out of everyone, aside from herself.

The room went silent until prick head decided to interject once again. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It's a folly." He shook his head at even the suggestion of such an idea.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Blondie shouted.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." The Dwarf from before barked in his deep gravely voice. Boromir jumped up again in desperation.

"And if we fail then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The Dwarf shouted. Anger spread across the Elf's face. Men, Elves and Dwarves jumped up shouting to the point Sakura wanted to shatter the ground to make them shut the hell up! But she figured Gandolf and Elrond would probably get mad...most likely.

"Never trust an Elf!" A Dwarf shouted in the chaos. Sakura grew even more frustrated, this wasn't about race. Their world was in danger.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows. None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandolf yelled angrily. Sakura sighed...these people were crazy. She saw Frodo stand up, trying to raise his much quieter voice above the shouts.

"I will take it! I will take it!," Gandolf closed his eyes, he never wanted Frodo to have to do this but knew that he was the only one who could. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, tho I do not know the way." Everyone stared at the Hobbit. Gandalf walked over placing a large hand on the Hobbit's head.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He stood behind him giving Sakura a knowing look, seems like his plan was working.

"If by life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn gave a quick kneel in servitude.

"And you have my bow." Blondie walked over.

"And my ax." Sakura laughed at the Dwarf wondering how many ax's that dude had. Sakura finally stood up, as she noticed she was the only one still sitting. She walked over silently and knelt momentarily in front of the Hobbit. Without a word she stood behind him next to Gandalf. The Elf and Dwarf eyed her cautiously. Seeing someone who wouldn't show their face in such troubling times had people on edge.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Sakura scrunched her brow. '_damn it! Why does prick head have to join!' _

Sakura heard a rustle before a voice called out, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Another Hobbit ran in to stand with the group. She recognized him from the brief passing earlier.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond laughed lightly. Another patter of feet and two more Hobbits ran out.

"Wait! We're coming to! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing!" Sakura had to hold back laughing, she knew she would like this one. Humor always made missions more relaxing.

"Well that rules you out pip."

"Ten companions...so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond gave a glance at Gandolf he seemed quite happy with how things turned out.

"Great. So where are we going?" Sakura almost face palmed right there. This was going to be a long trek, especially since she saw how slow Gandolf traveled, apparently they don't have Shinobi speed here.

"You will leave in the morning. Tonight we will hold a feast in honor of your departure. We shall leave the Fellowship alone. I suggest you all get to know each other." The Elders left and the Fellowship all pulled chairs into a circle, taking seats. Gandolf spoke up.

"How about we go in a circle, say our name, where we hail from if you desire, and our skill. I will start. I am Gandolf the Gray, I am a wizard." Sakura for the millionth time was caught guard. Now there were wizards!

"I am Frodo Baggins of the Shire, I will bear the Ring."

"I am Samwise Gamgee of the Shire, I will cook for Frodo to keep his strength up." He glanced around, Sakura could tell he was self conscious.

"I'm Merry and this is Pippin! We will help Frodo, perhaps we could learn to use swords!" Gandolf laughed at the two.

"I am Aragorn. Swordsman." He smiled softly. Sakura noticed he left out the whole 'I should actually be king but don't want to' thing. Typical.

"Boromir of Gondor. I am skilled with swords and no novice to fighting."

"Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Archer."

"Gimli son of Gloin. No better ax wielder than this Dwarf!" All eyes turned to her. The 'mysterious' cloaked figure. She could see Aragorn smiling wildly.

They all saw a leather gloved hand come out from the heavy cloak. She reached for the clasp and in one movement she discarded the whole cloak and noticed a few eyes widened and a few jaws were slack. They looked at the girl in front of them with awe and wonder. Pink hair cascaded down the petite girls back to her ribs. Bright jade eyes scanned them, while they took in her seemingly odd garb. Compared to what women in their world wore, her outfit was considered very revealing. Aside from the obvious oddities they also noted she was short in height and thin in frame.

"Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure. I am a high ranking Shinobi and Medic." Her voice was light and airy. They seemed confused by almost everything she said. She noticed Boromir eye her with disapproval.

"What? What is this farce? A woman! A woman should not be fighting things such as orcs. They should be home, tending to children, cooking and cleaning. War is no place for a maiden...if one as odd as her." Sakura thought prick head would say something, he obviously didn't have a damn clue who he was dealing with. With the flick of her wrist she threw a kunai, lodging only an inch from his head, burying itself deep within a stone pillar his chair was in front of. His eyes widened along with everyone elses.

"I assure you, I am quite adequate." Sakura making Aragorn laugh lightly.

"It is not the time to be picky about your comrade Boromir. Gandolf can vouch for her and that is all I need. Now what say we eat?" Aragorn smiled as the four Hobbits jumped out their chairs excitedly.

"Aye! Let's eat our fill lads'...and lassie." Gimli smiled up at Sakura who returned it kindly, ignoring Boromir staring, frown plastered on his face. The group made their way too a large dining hall where the aroma of food nearly had Sakura salivating instantly. She couldn't remember the last time she ate but her stomach yelled at her that it had been far too long. Soldier Pills were not something to use as a replacement, and as of late that had been all she could have. They joined at a table where plates filled to the brim with steaming food were placed in front of them. Silver goblets were handed out with wine, tankards of ale, and music all started roaring the party to life. Sakura greedily scooped warm potatoes and seasoned steak into her mouth, washing it down with smooth wine.

"So Lady Sakura-"

"Just 'Sakura' Pippin. I would prefer if you all left the 'Lady' part out. Anyways continue." Pippin and Merry just smiled.

"Okay, Sakura, what is it like where you are from?" Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn all joined in the conversation as well. Frodo, Sam and Gandolf had already excused themselves for the night.

"Um," Sakura swallowed her food hastily, "It is very different, for starters, not to be rude, but Dwarves, Elves and Hobbits don't exist where I am from. They are merely fairy tales."

"Well that would be boring!" Pippin laughed earning a smile from Sakura. Somehow his childlike attitude made her think of Naruto.

"Well after meeting you Pippin, yes I suppose it is boring!" Sakura lifted her wine glass to Pippin's tankard, the rest following, "To the Fellowship, may we complete our task safely." Each held a smile, pride in their eyes for representing their race and country. '_And to returning home...'_

"Cheers!" Sakura could tell, this was going to be the most interesting mission, she had ever taken on.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Hope it was a nice long chapter to start it off :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Kishimoto-sama. If I owned it there would be lots of sexy time .

A/N: Sorry if there are errors, I plan I doing a more thorough edit later when I am not so tired. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>"Sakura." '<em>Naruto...? Naruto is that you?'<em>

"Sakura wake up, it's time to go, everybody is waiting." '_Everybody? Is everyone okay?'_

"Sakura." The soft voice laughed as she opened her eyes. _'Oh, it's Frodo...for a minute I thought...'_ She sighed and gave a small smile as she wiped her eyes in attempt to wake up, that was the last time she would drink Elven wine she swore to herself. She had never had anything so strong before, she couldn't even keep her chakra enhanced metabolism up, then again she hadn't really cared that it couldn't. Part of her welcomed the numb euphoria, it soothed her pain if only for a moment, but now with the numbness gone, the pain seemed to come back with a vengeance. Even in her inebriated state, the night had plagued her with dreams of home, of her friends, of the life that was ripped away from her. Would they look for her? Did they label her as M.I.A? Or worse, K.I.A? The thought tore at her heart, what if Naruto thought she was dead. She couldn't stand the thought of Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade thinking she was...dead. They had been through so much already, they didn't need other stresses added to the mix. Still the image of them standing over a cold stone with 'Haruno Sakura' written on it, white roses in hand, swelled in her mind.

"Gomen, Frodo." She noticed his confused look, much like a child, for although he was only short in stature, deceiving his age, his eyes still radiated a youthful glow. Gandalf had briefly told her that Hobbits, Dwarves and Elves all age differently, though not really going into detail on the matter. Peeking her curiosity she reminded herself that she would have to ask more in depth on the subject. Sometimes her medical side got the better of her, wondering how old her new comrades really were.

"I mean 'sorry', Frodo, I didn't mean to over sleep. That wine really knocked me out!" She shifted off the bed, ruffling his hair. "I will be right down, less than five minutes, I promise." With a playful swat of his hand, he smiled with a nod and left her to get ready. The floor felt cold and a small breeze came in from the open window. Judging from the air and foliage turning orange and yellow, she figured it was Fall in Middle Earth. She threw on her usual attire and ran a hand through her unruly hair, before slinging it into a high ponytail, leaving her front bangs to frame her face. Making sure she had all her possessions, which wasn't much, she left the comfy room she had some how found last night after a few too many glasses of wine. On her way to the meeting spot she took her time glancing around Rivendell. Whatever evil it was they were facing, she couldn't imagine it taking over the beauty of the city. The calm nature aspect reminded her of Konoha and she would be damned if she let something happen to it, and perhaps along the way, she could find a way home. She made it to the meeting point and blushed when it seemed they had all been waiting on her, she rolled her eyes when she heard Boromir grunt in the back on her taking too long.

"Glad you could join us." Aragorn teased. She smacked him lightly on the arm and turned to face Elrond who was sending them off. She slightly wished that she had more time in Rivendell. Something about Elrond told her she would find many interesting subjects to talk to him about and that his knowledge would be highly intriguing.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of Elves, and Men and all the Free Folk go with you." Sakura took notice of Aragorn sharing a smile with a beautiful female elf, the same one she saw the other day embracing him in the corridor. '_Another thing to add to my list of questions...' _She thought with a smirk. Frodo seemed nervous before Gandalf spoke up.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Frodo nodded and started to walk to the gate leading out of Rivendell. Sakura heard Frodo lightly whisper "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Gandalf just chuckled and replied with a quiet, "Left." The first hour of walking had been somewhat quiet; Merry and Pippin talking to themselves and Aragorn talked briefly with Legolas in what Sakura dubbed as 'Elf Lingo'. It wasn't until Sakura heard Gimli speak to her that her daze was broken, making her realize how far up the cliff over looking the ravine they had come.

"So Lassie, is pink a 'common' hair color where you are from?" Sakura blushed lightly in a small frown. '_Do I have to answer this everywhere I go here?' _Sure where she was from she didn't exactly see light pink that often but it didn't mean her color wasn't natural. Hell Anko had purple hair, Gaara bright red and even Konan, the new leader of rain, had blue hair!

"Um, common enough I suppose." Aragorn fell back into step with her and Gimli, obviously enjoying her lack of enthusiasm in answering questions. He reminded her of a goofy older brother that liked to pick on his younger siblings. '_Oh great, a second Kakashi...'_

"And your clothes, what is it you did for a living where you are from?" Gimli's rough voice rasped while climbing up a rock. The top of the ridge was only a few more feet away.

"I was a Shinobi. I think the closest thing I can describe it to you is a Mercenary for hire." Sakura made up the few rocks effortlessly reaching a hand for Merry and Pippin who were just behind them.

"So you killed people for money?" Merry gasped, but he seemed slightly excited all at the same time.

"Some see it that way I suppose. We also do recon, escorting, tracking, and many other things. Of course when you are just out of the Academy you do stupid things like find missing pets, farm work, and lame chores." '_Though I spent most of my time being a silly girl.'_ She owed so much to Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, and Kakashi. They helped mold her into who she was today, a real Shinobi, not a little girl playing dress up to impress a boy.

"Academy?" Pippin asked with a mouthful of apple. She was starting to learn than Hobbits had bottomless pits for stomachs. '_Just like all the boys from the Rookie Nine...bottomless pits!'_

"Academy is a school where you study and train to become a Shinobi." She smiled thinking back to her childhood, minus the annoyance of being bullied. "You start when you are five years old and graduate when you are around twelve. Though some students are marked as 'prodigies'. My teacher graduated at age six! By twelve he was a jounin, which is the level I am now." She noticed Pippin scrunch his nose in thought. Realizing he didn't understand she sighed going into explanation, "There are different levels of Shinobi depending on skill level, which in turn determine the type of missions you can take. Academy is the lowest and non official title. Then there is Genin, Chunin, Jounin and ANBU. Then the Hokage is the leader of the village. When a client asks for services they evaluate what skill level is needed and then a price is made for the ranking of the mission, which are labeled D-Class through S-class, S-Class being the most expensive and difficult." She laughed when Pippin nodded like he completely understood, though she doubted he did.

"So you mean to tell me that you started being trained to kill, at five years old?" Aragorn frowned lightly.

"Well first we learned all the basic things like math, writing, history, etc. At about ten years old you start practicing hand to hand combat, known as taijutsu, and weapon use. Geez you make it sound so evil when you say it." Sakura pursed her lips in agitation. It wasn't like she was some killer barbarian or something.

"How old were you when you first killed someone?" Pippin blurted causing everyone to stop. The tension practically radiated, though Pippin seemed oblivious.

"Sakura you don't have to an-" Aragorn looked like he wanted to smack Pippin for being rude but Sakura just stared out over the large valley next to them. They had climbed a large steep path to get out of the huge ravine Rivendell was in. The wind tousled her bangs as she thought.

"I was fourteen." Aragorn look shocked, then saddened, but there was something else. He seemed to notice she didn't take pride in killing. "He was from a group of rogue bandits. Before I had fought people, but no one died, if they did it was by my teacher or teammates. However this time, I was out gathering herbs with Shizune, the first apprentice to my Master, myself being the second. We had been in a field just outside of a small town when they ambushed us. We were the Hokage's apprentices and had prices on our heads to be used as leverage or to gain knowledge. Shizune took out most of them but was having difficulty with the boss. Meanwhile one of the lower rank bandits came after me. For the first time in my life I had no help from teammates or my teacher, no one to save me. I still remember the look on his face when my kunai pierced his lung. The labored breathing, warm blood on my hands, and the growing distance in his eyes." She turned to look back at the group who just seemed to stare at her like she had three heads. "My mentor told me the following night when we got back, 'Taking a life isn't easy, but do not give mercy where you will find none in return. The life of a Shinobi is not a simple answer of good or evil. At times it is your life or them, with no choice but survival. However, Shinobi shouldn't be so quick handed to deal out death, for that is what will truly way down on your soul.' I will always remember her words. She told me it was part of 'The Will Of Fire' all Konoha Shinobi had. I only kill, in protection of myself or friends. I will never kill, if it can be avoided, for I take no pleasure seeing their faces in my sleep." With that Sakura continued walking up the path. Smiling at Frodo as he took her pleading look to just keep walking. After a brief pause they all started walking again, no more questions, for the time being.

The group trudged on for what felt like forever. The silent patter of everyone's feet, finally Gandalf spoke up much to the Hobbit's joy, "Why don't we rest for awhile, hmm." He smiled while everyone dropped their packs and Sam started to pull out pans to cook some food. Soon crackling wood and the sound of blades clinging could be heard. Pippin and Merry were practicing with Boromir, while Sam cooked sausages for everyone. Sakura took the time to look at her surroundings. It was just a never ending barren field with weeded grass and clusters of rocks every so often.

"Gandalf." Sakura couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. It had been in the back of her mind since the morning and they kept asking her questions so it was her turn to ask.

"Yes?" He shifted his staff, as Sakura had learned it's correct term...as opposed to 'stick-thingy'.

"When we were on our way to Rivendell you said that the different races all aged differently."

"Oh yes." He smiled brightly.

"Well could you elaborate more on that...like how old are each of you?" Gandalf laughed at her, she was leaning forward on the rock she was sitting on, eyes sparkling.

"Well I am just shy over 2000." Sakura stared. And stared. '_2-2000?'_

"Err, repeat that again." Gimli laughed at her while she stared at Gandalf. '_He is joking right?'_

"I am just over 2000 years old." By this time everyone had made their way over, Sam handing out plates of sausages. Sakura shifted her eyes to Gimli.

"I am young, only 139!" She felt like she should pinch herself. How was living that old even possible...though then again Madara did it.

"Well since we are going around I am 87." Aragorn smiled, biting a chunk of sausage off.

"36." Merry smiled.

"28!" Pippin laughed out.

"35." Sam mumbled. He was always so shy.

"50." Frodo laughed, by this time her brow had wrinkled in a puzzled look. She knew she probably looked ridiculous. Hiding her emotions was never something she was very good at.

"40." Boromir grunted while looking at his sword. Sakura turned to the last person, Legolas just looked with his normal calm demeanor.

"2,931." '_Damn, he looks good for his age. Tsunade would kill for his secret.'_ Sakura pushed her inner self out of her mind before more thoughts of the Elf lingered a little too long.

"Sakura, your jaw..." Aragorn and the others all started laughing, she wasn't sure how long she sat with her jaw hanging open but she soon started laughing herself. She ended up in one strange place that was for sure.

"Now since you asked us, how old are you?" Merry asked putting his empty plate on the small pile that was forming. She took a quick bite of her own sausage before answering.

"I suppose that would be fair wouldn't it. I am 18." Somehow it was moments like this that she forgot where she was, how she felt. When everyone would smile and laugh, it eased her mind.

"Well then you are the baby of the group." Aragorn patted her back following Boromir to help Merry and Pippin to continue sparring. Sam gathered the dishes and Sakura just leaned back with sigh and smile. The cold Fall air felt refreshing, little goosebumps rising across her arms. She could hear Merry and Pippin practicing while Aragorn and Boromir gave them tips. '_Perhaps I will show them a few tricks later.'_ Sakura mused.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they are not, I'd say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria, my cousin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli seemed very proud of whatever this 'Moria' place was. Though Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about going into a 'mine'. If they had to fight for whatever reason she would be highly limited in her fighting techniques. Her taijutsu would be more than cut in half without her chakra strength, she could cave the whole place in! Plus anytime a Shinobi had to forfeit one of their senses it would surely put them on edge. Mines were dark and Sakura had taken notice that no one in Middle Earth had chakra, she couldn't sense them. She would have to rely on hearing alone.

"No Gimli. I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf had a look that told her Moria was not all it seemed. Sakura felt Legolas hop up on the rock she was sitting on, he was staring at something far in the distance. She stood up next to him, squinting her eyes. It looked like a dark cloud at first but something wasn't right.

"What is it Blondie?" Sakura dropped the hand that was shielding her eyes to look at Legolas. He didn't look at her, too focused on the dark 'cloud'.

"I cannot tell...Pinky." Sakura just smiled, at first she was worried that he wasn't a joking type, but soon found he was really funny. '_And cute. Hehe'_ Sakura cursed at her inner self. Soon the cloud got closer, her and Legolas both tensed. It wasn't moving naturally, well for a cloud any ways.

"What is that?" Sam asked while putting the last pan in his pack.

"Nothing just a wisp of cloud." Gimli stated. Sakura liked Gimli, but man he was dense sometimes.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir huffed after pushing Merry and Pippin up after seemingly having a playful scuffle. Legolas's eyes widened as if knowing what it was. '_How can he see that far? I still can't tell what it is.'_

"Crebain! From Dudland!" Legolas shouted. Sakura noticed everyone start to scurry off under rock overhangs and bushes.

"HIDE!" Aragorn yelled, "Frodo take cover! Sakura quick hide!" Sakura paused noticing there was no more room under the bushes and her bright red and pink clothing would surely not be missed. Sakura made fast of the needed handseals, "Iwagakure no jutsu!" Everyone look where the girl was but could no longer see any sign of her. '_If I ever make it home I need to thank Yamato for that one.'_ When Sakura had made Chunin Kakashi insisted she learned what her natural affinity(s) were. The first one she found she had was Wind and the second she found was Earth. Kakashi spent a lot of time helping her with her Wind element while Yamato trained her with Earth. The amount of jutsus her affinities opened up to her was astounding, before she only used medical Ninjutsu and basic Genjutsu, putting her main skills to Taijutsu. After the birds passed everyone made their way out of hiding.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched, we must take the Path of Caradhras." Gandalf looked over at a snow top covered mountain.

"Sakura? Where are you?" Merry called out. The others also noticed her lack of presence.

"I'm right here don't worry. Kai!" Sakura became visible next to a rock she was leaning onto.

"What sort of witch craft?" Boromir seemed at a loss for words while Gandalf just smiled.

"You are full of surprises now aren't you?" Aragorn laughed.

"Oh, you don't even know." Sakura winked while offering to carry Sam's pack who shyly nodded in thanks. She didn't notice Legolas's arched brow and slight smirk as he followed behind. The group headed for the mountain side with haste, not wanting to have to cover from the birds again. It took the better part of a few days to reach the top, having to help the Hobbits' and Gimli up the steep rock face. The top was freezing, two feet of snow, and sharp wind the blurred your vision and howled across the ridges. Sakura had to keep a steady flow of chakra to warm herself up. '_Damn toeless boots..'_ Frodo stumbled ahead causing Aragorn to help him up. Frodo was flustered realizing the Ring was no longer around his neck. In front of Sakura, Boromir held up the thick silver chain, Ring hanging on its end. He was staring at it with a hypnotic look in his eyes.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." Everyone paused to look back. Frodo, Aragorn, Boromir, and Sakura all taking up the rear.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing." As Boromir reached out to touch it he found a gloved hand tightly gripping his wrist and piercing jade eyes burrowing into his own.

"Boromir." Her voice was hard but the smallest amount of care lingered on the edge of her tongue. She was warned by Gandalf that the Ring whispered false promises of hope, something Sakura had seen in her own world in forms of curses marks and such. "Give the Ring back to Frodo." Her hand tighten just enough to make him wince. The look vanished from his eyes, gathering his control back.

"As you wish, I care not." He handed to chain to Frodo, who walked back to Aragorn. Sakura grabbed Boromir's arm before the two caught up. She looked into his eyes before she smiled. He gave a small pained smile back. Whatever evil was in that Ring, Sakura wanted to see it destroyed. The two headed back with the group, continuing the harsh climb. A few hours later the group passed under a narrow ridge line, a voice seemed to echo lightly in the air putting Sakura on guard.

"A fell voice is in the air!" Legolas shouted. The mountain started to groan as if some force was trying to break free or shift the large rock face.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shifted toward a specific direction. A ear splitting crack was heard over head as a large boulder made it's way toward Frodo and Aragorn. Sakura flew in front of them slamming a fist full of chakra into the boulder, cracking it into nothing more than pebbles. Aragorn nodded to Sakura before turning to Gandalf.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Sakura back next to Legolas who pulled her slightly back from Gandalf, his warm skin brushing her arm made the heat rise up to her cheeks. _'His hands are so soft...'_

"No! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i' ruith! (Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) Gandalf yelled while raising his staff, but the other voice just echoed louder.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir gripped onto Merry and Pippin trying to keep them above the shifting snow.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn pulled Frodo up to stand.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli huffs, shifting his ax. Gandalf closes his eyes in thought.

"Let the Ringbearer decide."

"We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the Hobbits!" Frodo looks at Merry, Pippin and Sam. Each frozen up to their chests in snow.

"Frodo?" Gandalf puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We will go through the mines." Gandalf looks off with a solemn face.

"So be it."

The trek down the mountain was hurried. They took a different path down that led them to a rocky valley with a small lake. Dark rock cliffs lined the side of a path, dead trees hanging limply throughout the valley. Gimli started searching the walls and tapping it with his ax.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." He grunted at noticing Sakura's arched brow at his seemingly weird antics.

"Yes Gimli, their own Master's cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said with the smallest hint of sarcasm.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Legolas mumbled making Sakura giggle. She nudged him a little on his arm making him smile. She blushed lightly casting her eyes down just enough so his tall frame couldn't see her face.

"Be nice." She whispered. He just flashed a bright smile and mischievous eyes. Gandalf ran a hand over part of the wall looking for something the others cannot see.

"Ah...now let me see...Ithildin." His hand brushes dirt away, patterns starting to appear. "It mirrors only starlight...and moonlight." Gazing up, clouds part, moon shining down onto the door. The pattern lights up beautifully in tall arches with Elven writing at the top. "It reads, Door of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter."

"What do you suppose it means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf places his staff onto the door. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen." (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!) Silence greeted them, while the doors stayed shut. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Again, the doors did not budge.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin whispered to Legolas and Sakura. Gandalf gives a small push to the door in vain.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." Gandalf sat down with a frustrated sigh.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked. Sakura inwardly sighed, he really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words!" Gandalf just sat mumbling to himself on what it could be. "Ando Eldarinwa...a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa..."(Gate of the Elves...listen to my words, Threshold of the Dwarves...)

"I could always smash it open." Sakura offered, tightening her glove.

"No! You cannot shatter the doors to Moria. My cousin would not be pleased!" Gimli stood in front of her. She raised hands in defeat.

"It was only a suggestion."

Aragorn helped Sam unload bags off of the small pony that traveled with them. "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one as brave as Bill."

"Bye Bill." Sam seemed upset but Aragorn assured him that he would find his way home. Merry and Pippin started skipping stones until Aragorn grabbed their hands.

"Do not disturb the water." Sakura looked out at the water, it to gave her an uncomfortable feeling. '_Something is in there...'_

"It's a riddle." Frodo piped up. "Speak friend, and enter. What is the Elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf paused, removing his pipe from his mouth, "Mel...lon" With a loud creak the door opens, the Fellowship getting up to look at the darkness beyond its entrance. Sakura walked hesitantly forward with the group, taking note that Aragorn still seemed nervous about the lake behind them.

"Soon Mr. Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone." Gimli beamed. Sakura pulled a small glowstick from her back pouch, lightly cracking it to bring the green glow to life. Pippin stared in wonder. Gandalf blew onto the top of his staff, a bright white light emitting from it. '_Well that is a handy trick.'_ Looking at her now useless glowstick she handed it to Pippin.

"Here, you can have it." He seemed enthralled by something that to her was simple and common.

"This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine...as Mine!" Gimli laughed loudly. Sakura noticed skeletons as the light surrounded the path.

"This isn't a Mine, its a tomb!" Boromir looks around on guard.

"NOOOOOO!" Gimli looks around in horror, Sakura felt her heart go to the Dwarf.

"Goblins." Legolas spat pulling a crudely made arrow from a corpse. _'Great, now there are Goblins!'_

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here." Boromir readied his sword as did Aragorn. "Now get out of here, get out!" Suddenly Frodo falls and is pulled quickly to the entrance.

"FRODO!" The Hobbits yell. Large tentacles emerge from the black lake, rising into the air in threatening manner. Aragorn went to Frodo while Sakura and Legolas kept the other tentacles at bay with arrows and kunai. Aragorn cut through its flesh pulling Frodo up quickly.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled pulling the other Hobbits' back.

Aragorn struggles with Frodo, Boromir rushing to help. "Legolas, Sakura!" Taking cue they continue their assault on the many limbs, allowing just enough time for them to run through the door. The massive creature wraps its tentacles into the doorway using the leverage to pull itself to shore. The wall begins to cave in and Sakura notices the ceiling cannot be supported without the wall. Pushing past the others she runs for the crashing rocks. Quick hand seals form before slamming her palms into the ground, only feet from falling stone that could kill you instantly.

"Doryuu Heki!" She screamed. A huge stone wall jutted from the ground protecting her from the chaos, it slammed into the ceiling holding it in place. Sakura gave a thankful sigh that it could hold the weight. She backed up lightly feeling Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well done." He breathed heavily. He no longer felt the need to be surprised, she had proven time and time again, she was definitely not from Middle Earth.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf's staff grew even brighter, everyone sticking close together with the Hobbits' in the Middle. Sakura checked her pouches, she had quite a few weapons left before she would need to refill from her scroll. They crossed a bridge and Sakura looked astounded by the shimmer from the walls. "The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels, but Mithril." Whatever Mithril was, Sakura found it to be beautiful. She ran a gloved hand over the iridescent rocks. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Ah that was a kingly gift!" Gimli mused.

"Yes. I never told him, but it's worth is greater than the value of The Shire!" The Hobbits' all gasped in amazement. Sakura concluded they most likely hailed from 'The Shire'. They continued until reaching a juncture of three separate doorways. "I have no memory of this place." Deciding to take a break they set up camp for the night while Gandalf figures what way to go. Sakura took a seat next to Legolas who had his bow leaning against him, ready to fire if needed.

"I don't like it down here." Sakura spoke lightly to Legolas.

"Neither do I. Elves are not fond of dark places. We prefer wooded areas." He looked over at her, the small fire they had made glowing. The fire made her hair seem almost coral in color, opposed to her normal light pink. She looked over the small crumpled wall they were leaning on, out into the darkness.

"I feel so uneasy here. And I do not like that I cannot sense anyone." Legolas looked at the girl in confusion.

"Sense people?"

"Where I am from we can sense chakra, an energy that people have. However people do not have it in this world. I feel slightly blinded without it."

"You shouldn't rely so much on one sense. You also have sight, hearing, and feel. Let your other senses take over. You will be surprised when you focus at how much you can hear around you." Sakura's mind drifted when he talked. His voice was masculine but soft. Words comforting but wise. '_Snap out of it. He is your comrade for goodness sake!'_ Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Your right." She looked back at the group. Frodo and Gandalf talking, before Gandalf piped up with a smile.

"Oh, it's this way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry jumped up happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf laughed while propping himself up with the help of his staff. The door lead to a huge cavern with monstrous columns and elegantly carved designs across the floor. Gandalf brightened his staff once more, showing how high the ceiling was. Sakura briefly wondered why such short people needed such high ceilings. '_Apparently men of all races feel the need to over compensate...'_

"Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The cavern lead on for ages, doors on each side opening to more dark corridors. Finally the cavern led to staircase with double wooden doors on the top. Sakura noticed more arrows protruding from the door, putting everyone on heavier guard.

"Oh!" Gimli sprints into the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf tries to quiet his yell. The group follows quickly after the Dwarf who's guard is lowered from worry. Gimli was kneeling in front of a large stone tomb. Skeletons were laying around in web covered armor. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf sighed. Moving to a skeleton next to the tomb he hands his hat and staff to Pippin. Picking up the dusty book he opens it and moves toward the end.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispered to Aragorn and Sakura. They each nodded. The room reeked of death, and the enemy could come at any moment. Gandalf started reading from the book.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf slams the book shut placing it on the tomb. A loud crash startles everyone as Pippin knocks over a skeleton into the well it had been resting on. It crashed and boomed all the way down, echoing throughout the cavern.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf huffed pulling back his staff and hat. Suddenly a drum started to beat, growing louder and stronger. High pitched screeching echoed around them. Sam yelled to Frodo who pulled out a sword that was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled. He looked to Sakura who just nodded pulling out several shuriken.

"Get back and stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn yells at the Hobbits', helping Boromir to pull the doors shut.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir groaned in disbelief.

"ARG! Let them come. There's one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli thundered standing on top of his cousin's tomb.

Sakura looked around. She had to be very careful. They were in close quarters and she couldn't risk caving in the room or hurting a comrade. _'I must stick to weapons and perhaps scalpel chakra.'_ Using chakra scalpel was a technique used in hospitals but recently Sakura had began to use it in battle much like Kabuto had. He may have been a psychotic little shit, but it was a damn good technique. The door heaved loudly before a few areas splintered. Legolas shot an area through a small gap and then the whole door was knocked down by a huge creature. '_I take it that thing is a cave troll...'_ Sakura released a fury of shuriken before taking a taijutsu stance. She darted between the hordes of Orcs, dodging blades, maces, axes, and arrows. Her hand glowed blue with the deadly chakra. Ducking under the blade of an Orc she cut his shield in half, it back up slightly swinging madly at her, she lunged forward running her fingertips across its neck. It gurgled in pain, struggling to breathe against its now severed wind pipe. She continued her onslaught severing many vitals; spines, arteries, wind pipes. She heard someone scream as Frodo fell to the ground. The large troll roared when Legolas assaulted it with arrows. The troll clasped to the chain around its neck, desperately trying to remove the arrows embedded through it.

"Legolas hold the chain back!" Nodding from its back, Legolas tightened his hold on the chain exposing it's neck. Sakura ran forward using the tomb as leverage she leaped forward and in one quick movement sliced the carotid artery. The troll moaned in a strangled cry before crashing to a heap on the ground. Sakura rushed along side Legolas to Frodo who propped himself.

"It's okay I am fine, I am not hurt." He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a chained shirt. Sakura realized it was Mithril, the same beautiful shimmer from the cave.

"Quick. To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" The Fellowship ran quickly as Orcs swarmed behind them. Making their way into another large cavern they found themselves completely surrounded. Sakura was on guard, ready to chance having to shatter the ground. A low roar from behind them begins to deepen and echo. A red light of ember creeps forward illuminating the room. Orcs begin to run away, scrambling through holes and cracks. Climbing pillars and dropping through holes in the floors.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir lowers his sword. The group now the only ones in the empty cavern.

"A Balrog. A demon from the ancient world. It's foe is beyond any of you, RUN!"Gandalf leads them running through the cavern. A door leads to a large chasm with a steep staircase. They make their way down the stairs, hearing the wall shake as the monster tries to break through. They halt as part of the stairs give way crashing to the fire pits below. Legolas grips Gimli's arm to restore his balance. Legolas jumps across putting his arms out to catch some of the small ones. Sakura picks up Pippin and throws him across followed by Merry, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Frodo, and Aragorn. The stairs on her side crack loudly and buckle.

"SAKURA! JUMP!" Legolas and Aragorn scream holding hands out. Catching her balance she jumps across into their arms, quickly hurrying down the stairs, the roaring becoming deafening. Finally a skinny bridge came into view, it crossed a dark bottomless pit, but across it Sakura could see the faint glow of light. '_The surface!'_

"Lead them Aragorn!" Gandalf shouted pausing in the middle of the bridge, "Swords are of no use here, fly!" They ran across but Sakura paused with wide eyes staring at the demon who emerged from the darkness. Large horns topped its head and a fiery whip crack against the ground.

"Gandalf!" Sakura went to move but Legolas caught her arm.

"We have to go!" She looked in his eyes but looked back at Gandalf

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed next to her, Aragorn trying to tug at him. Both her and Frodo looked toward Gandalf with fear in their eyes.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" The large whip cracked again. "The dark fire will not avail you Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow." Gandalf snarled at the beast. Sakura felt a tear run down her cheek while feeling Legolas's words fall on deaf ears. "You shall not pass!" It all happened so quick. The ground split, the demon falling into darkness, Sakura saw the whip grip onto Gandalf pulling him down. "Fly you fools." Just as Gandalf let go Sakura felt her legs moving as she ripped from Legolas's grip. She reached into her pouch pulling out wire attached to elongated kunai. She threw the kunai around the around the bridge and slammed the blade into the ground, anchoring the wire into a strong base. The wire was strong enough to hold three people and without a second thought she gripped the end of the wire tightly before leaping off the edge of the bridge. _'Gandalf no! Without you, how will I, how will I get home!' _ She faintly heard the others scream her name before the sound of Orcs drowned them out. Wind swept her face as she fell quickly and she realized, Gandalf was gone. She couldn't see him anywhere in the pit. Soon with a sharp halt she stopped, hanging limply by the wire, tears falling. Raising her free hand to her face she wiped her eyes and began momentum to swing herself toward the wall. Once her feet made contact she pumped chakra into them and ran up quickly. She had to make it to the others quickly before she last their trail. Chakra couldn't help her find them...not in this world.

Her body darted to the top, leaving the abyss and sprinting for the surface light. When she emerged she leaped for the highest rock and scanned the large plain. She just barely made the group out in the distance. They were headed towards a huge forest. Pumping more chakra into her feet she sped toward them. To anyone else she was a red blur as she ran. She gained fairly quickly and made it to them just before they reached the thick woods.

"Wait!" They flung around quickly at her voice, each with red eyes and sorrowful looks.

"Sakura?" Aragorn walked up briskly pulling her into a hug. He leaned back and bopped her on the head.

"Ow what the hell!"

"Don't EVER do that again! We thought we lost two friends." He pulled her into a hug again. He definitely made her think of Kakashi. The thought of that just cut deeper. Gandalf was the closest thing to getting her home and he was taken from her.

"I'm sorry, I just- I just wanted to save him." She looked to Frodo who walked up to squeeze her hand. His smile made all her guilt wash away.

"There is nothing any of us could have done." Legolas walked up by her and Aragorn and him shared a look. Sakura wasn't sure what it meant, but Aragorn walked ahead with Frodo, her and Legolas taking up the rear. The journey into the forest was quiet, each grieving privately and the silence said more than words ever could. Sakura felt bad in a sense that she was upset Gandalf died because she needed to find a way home, but everyone else, they knew him as a friend. Sakura tensed when she heard the faintest noise, it was subtle, the stretching of a bow. The group found themselves surrounded by eight hooded figures. Just as Sakura was about to release some much needed anger Aragorn started speaking 'Elf Lingo' to a blonde Elf.

"Blondie, who are those people?"

"Elves of the Lothlorien forest." She looked at Legolas, he seemed mad at her. Sakura frowned lightly. The group stood while Aragorn talked with the man before they were led to a small village, beauty similar to that of Rivendell. Night time had fallen and the buildings glowed silver and Sakura could see many Elves clad in stunning gowns and tunics looking over at the new comers. Two figures approach the group, a handsome man with silver hair and woman with long golden locks and fair skin.

"Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." The man Sakura learned of as Haldir announced. They turned to greet them.

"Aragorn, and Prince Legolas." The Lady bowed. Sakura nearly choked '_PRINCE?'_

"Good to see you again milady." They each bowed in return.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are yet ten had set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." The man spoke calmly. They lady stared at Frodo before Legolas spoke up.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into Moria." Sakura noticed Gimli cast his gaze down, she squeezed his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not know yet his full purpose." Her voice reminded Sakura of a chime. Light, airy and at time laden with a riddle. Her attention turned to Gimli, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief. Be happy you did not lose another." Her gaze passed over Sakura. She felt her cheeks heat up, this woman somehow knew things without people telling her, quite the gift.

"What will become of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn seemed to search them for answers. Galadriel just raised a porcelain hand.

"Tonight, you will sleep in peace." She turned to a woman and man standing to the side, "Help them bathe and find some clean clothes. Then they can have supper, they must be weary from the loss they have had to suffer." With that the two departed up a curved staircase leaving the Fellowship to be shuffled out to the guest quarters. The boys were escorted away from her while she was led to a private bath. The water steamed up from the natural hot spring and flower petals floated across the top for scent.

"I will return to show you to where you are staying." The young girl excused herself leaving Sakura to bath in private. As much as she welcomed the warm water her mind just keep leaving her. So much was going on and lately she had to pause just to make sure it was all real. Only three weeks ago she was fighting a fierce war on the outskirts of Fire Country and now, she was in a completely different world. For the first time in years, Sakura cried. Not just letting a few tears fall, actually cried. Her sobbing echoed in the room, her throat ached, and her eyes puffed in a light red. It wasn't until she noticed the water was cold until she ceased. Moments later the young girl came in a soft blue tunic and lose pants for her to change into. Sakura silently thanked the girl not only for the night time clothes but for the respect of privacy when she let it all out. She made her way down to guest area where all the boys sat on benches, plates scattered around. Taking a seat Aragorn handed her a plate with a smile.

"Arigato." She whispered. Aragorn didn't need to speak her language to understand its meaning. The soothed her and she felt her body begin to feel satisfied One by one they left for bed in the surrounding tents of the courtyard. Soon only her and Legolas remained. She placed her plate down and turned to the Elf.

"You seem mad with me." It wasn't really a question but more like a statement. His blue eyes caught hers. His blonde hair was clean and pristine against his new tunic and a small silver head piece glittered against the moonlight. '_He is so handsome...' _One thing she noticed about the Elven race was they were all gorgeous, but Legolas, he was practically the definition of it. Ino would have died if she saw him, Sakura thought with a laugh.

"I was just upset by your rash action. We thought we lost you." For some reason she felt so childish when he looked at her. Then again she was probably a child in his eyes. He was 2,900 her senior. He had seen centuries come and go. He saw men born and die.

"I know." Her eyes drooped down. "I just lost so much in that moment, a friend, a comrade, any hope of returning home. Gone." She turned back, his gaze wasn't as stern as before. She swore she could get lost in his eyes.

"I can't say I understand what it is like to be in another world, but you are not alone...Pinky." She smiled when his mood lightened. He was so easy to talk to at times, but she still wasn't sure why she cared if he was mad or not. Hell Boromir was almost always mad and she never gave a shit. Something with him made her want him to like her. And that thought alone, scared her. She couldn't have attachments to this world, it would only complicate things.

"I know." She noticed that somehow she had scooted closer and could faintly smell cedar and pine mixed with scented oil, the mixture made he head light and mouth water. "Uh, I think I should get to bed." Her voice faltered and she stood up awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't see her pink cheeks. '_Did I seriously just have a dirty thought about Legolas? For the love of kami, get a hold of yourself Sakura.' _She flung her tent open trying to not feel the blue eyes searing into her back. When the flap closed she brought a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her tummy fluttered and a deep ache in her pelvis brought the girl to groan in frustration. '_Just cause he is...attractive...doesn't mean it is okay.' _Sakura battled herself internally. She had long since gotten over Sasuke and had turned her attention to other men, but one had never actually turned her thoughts in such a direction. '_It's just attraction. Just lust, because I am lonely. I can fight off lust. My hormones will not win!' _The small girl laid down on the bundle of blankets repeating the mantra in her head, but as her eyes closed, she was betrayed with dreams of a toned, blue eyed, blond haired Elven Prince. Little did she know said Prince lay in his tent, with a smirk of promise on his face.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Hope to have ch.3 up soon!<p>

A/N: The jutsu Sakura uses are all real, just not used by her. I did some digging on cool Earth based jutsus that could be useful.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo! Sorry it's up late . Aside from work, I have been highly addicted to Skyrim haha, so finding time to write seemed to get away from me!

Obviously I don't own Lord of the Rings our Naruto, otherwise I would be rich as hell. They belong to Tolkien and Kishimoto-sama.

Promise to have a longer chapter next time to make up for the slightly shorter this time around!

A/N: Also I am aware of the errors. I plan on going through later and thoroughly editing the series. As to answer a question someone asked, Naruto is the series I know about like the back of my hand. I still remember the pilot manga that came out XD Lord of the Rings is something I have read through twice and watched the movies...but I wouldn't claim to be a 'hardcore' fan. Though I am a straight up Narutard :P Anywho, hope that answered your question on which series I prefer hun!

* * *

><p>Soft breaths filled the tent, pink tresses of hair sticking to the damp sheen on flushed skin. Sakura ran a hand through her hair pulling the defiant strands away from her face. Her heart rate lowered back to a peaceful rhythm as the girl flopped back on to her blanket with a groan. '<em>These dreams need to end.'<em> The whole night her dreams betrayed her will and she found herself in quite the provocative scene with her and Legolas. Light filtered through the fabric of her tent, with a small sigh she propped up onto her arm rubbing her eyes. Voices started to pick up outside with the smell of breakfast wafting in. Making sure she was decent, Sakura opened the flap of the tent to be greeted by all the boys eating breakfast and chatting. Sakura avoided looking at Legolas, still feeling the slight heat in her cheeks. Boromir and Aragorn were talking about what the next move needed to be and the Hobbits all chatted away about food.

"Oh, Miss Sakura, I have breakfast made." Sam scurried to grab a plate. Soon a huge heaping of sausage and egg was piled up before her. Getting use to this worlds food was hard and Sakura yearned for anything familiar. Steaming ramen, fresh takoyaki, yakisoba, dango, onigiri, and washing it all down with warm sake. Just anything of her life before would have tasted divine, but it was more than just the superficial desire for food. It was the need for the people who were usually accompanying her to eat. With her busy schedule just before the War she had regular outings with people to stay connected. Though now she was just thankful to get something into her stomach.

"Today we must leave and continue South." Aragorn stacked his plate along with the others. "The farther South we go, the more Orcs we will run into." Pippin looked slightly worried mumbling about needing more sword training.

"We should go within the hour, lingering here to long could endanger Lothlorien." Legolas looked around at the towering trees, staircases winding up the sides. "Though I will miss this place, the trees are so old...it makes me feel young again." He sighed looking at the nostalgia of the woods.

"Agreed. Everyone pack, then we will inform Celeborn and Galadriel that we are departing." Everyone nodded and began to pack up their things. Sakura parted from the group to change. The weather was getting colder so she opted for tight dark blue pants that tucked into her boots, a formfitting dark blue shirt with elbow length sleeves and her Jounin flak jacket. Her flak jacket had filled her with pride when she first earned it as a Chuunin. Finally slipping her leather gloves on she put her scrolls away, strapping her kunai pouch to her thigh.

"Ready?" Aragorn surveyed everyone before leading them through the foliage into a small clearing next to a river appeared. Boats lined the shore and Elves were packing small packs of something into them. Celeborn and Galadriel raised hands in acknowledgment to the arriving group.

"Le hannon. (I thank you.)" Aragorn lightly bowed. Celeborn lightly nodded to a woman who started handing out dark green cloaks. Sakura lightly bowed when she was handed one and slung her hair into a ponytail before putting on the cloak. Even in the high ponytail her hair still brushed past her shoulders, the light pink dancing in the breeze across dark green fabric.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people before. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn had the slightest hint of amusement on his voice as he noticed the Hobbits fidget with their cloaks. "We have boats prepared. You must hurry, scouts have detected that you are being followed. Taking the river to the Falls of Rauros should give you time if you make haste." With that the group filed down toward the boat, each having a private goodbye with Lady Galadriel who seemed to be bearing gifts. Sakura approached last, eying the beautiful woman with hesitation.

"You are not from these lands are you child?" It seemed highly rhetorical. Her eyes were so deep and wise, Sakura had the strong feeling that this woman was way older than even Legolas. Everyone in Lothlorien seemed old and wise, with the beauty of youth.

"No." Answering that question cut deeper every time, no matter how someone asked, it just resurfaced the pain of being ripped from home.

"You traveled through darkness. A great power brought you here. Many loved ones look for you." Her voice was low, steady and she watched Sakura as though she could see into her soul.

"People are looking for me?" Her eyes searched pleading that she elaborate. Her heart raced at the idea that people were looking for her. _'Naruto, Kaka-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Ino-pig...I will find a way home!'_

"I sense it, within you. Your body still has an attachment to that world. They can 'feel' you, yet not find you." Light sorrow coded her voice.

"They can still sense my chakra...then my chakra must somehow be connecting to my world...that means there is still a way home!" Her bright jade eyes looked deep into Galadriel's.

"I do not know what this 'chakra' is, but I sense you are still linked enough with your world to return. Perhaps the Valor called you here, or perhaps mere chance. This pendant is my gift to you." Galadriel held out a beautiful pendant necklace. It was many large diamonds cut into various flowers with silver curvatures connecting them and small detailed matte green leaves scattered through the design. Its beauty was definitely something only the Elves could create.

"It is so beautiful but I cannot except this." Sakura tried to hand the necklace back but Galadriel just smiled. Sakura had never been given something so beautiful, she wondered why Galadriel would give a 'human' something so stunning. It held depth, wisdom, and Sakura felt that it had seen many years come and gone.

"It is made to resemble a flower of myth. It holds no name, but my people believed it to be most rare. Seems fitting for you does it not. You are quite the rarity in this world. We have cloaked you in the garb of our people, given your men the weapons of my men, so I only find it fit that as the lone woman, you uphold a tradition all female Elves cherish. A pendant. It is yours until you choose to give it to the one who holds your heart. Until then, may the blessings Valor has given it, protect you in such an uncertain world." With a final gesture toward the boats, Galadriel smiled and stepped back toward Celeborn who was waiting patiently for his partner. Sakura smiled and fastened the pendant on, tucking it into her shirt.

"Sakura let's go!" Aragorn waved for her to come down, everyone situated in the boats. With one last glance at Galadriel, Sakura took a seat between Legolas and Gimli.

Celeborn gazed over at his partner. "Why give the girl your mother's old pendant? I thought you cherished it so." The necklace had been well over 8,000 years old and recently refurbished by Lothlorien's top metal worker.

"She will need it, for I have seen within the Mirkwood Prince's thoughts. His soul has chosen to bond with her, even if he knows it not himself." She turned lightly to Celeborn who eyed her in curiosity.

"A Prince bonding with a mortal?" Although Legolas was more of a military general at the moment than a King, his father constantly mentioned reuniting with his own beloved in Valinor, wanting Legolas to take over.

"You seem to forget our Granddaughter choose Aragorn." Galadriel mused. Her Granddaughter Arwen was much in love with heir to Gondor. Galadriel prayed to the Valor that after the War they could be together, even if it wasn't for eternity.

"Yes but for a mortal he has extended long life, passed down from the Numenoreons. Besides he is heir to the throne of Gondor. A king is a suitable mate for my Granddaughter. How will King Thranduil feel when he finds out his heir to the throne has chosen a mortal; one from another world no less." Celeborn sighed at his wife's small laugh.

"You should no more than anyone that Elves do not choose who they are bonded to. Love is something even I, cannot predict." Now it was Celeborn's turn to laugh.

"I just feel saddened, that eventually Legolas will pass do to his grief." True Elves were immortal, but when they give their heart to mortal and their beloved passes, they die from the grief. Worse being so, if this girl returned to her world, Legolas would perish even earlier.

"Yes, as happy as their love will become, the ending to this story is one I wish upon no one." Squeezing her love's hand, she departed back to their living quarters. Celeborn looked back at the fading boats, barely making out the blonde and pink hair sitting side by side. Still completely oblivious to what was to come. They were so young and vibrant, silently Celeborn cursed the fates.

"No I Melain na le. (May the Valor be with you.)" Celeborn whispered before he left the shore. Planning their trip to Valinor would need to begin, for the world of Middle Earth held nothing more for the Elders of Lothlorien.

Hours passed before the Fellowship took rest on a small island, the sun setting behind tall mountains. The tall trees and moss covered rocks were damp from a light rain that passed over head. Finally after multiple tries a fire was set, but it wasn't long until the Hobbits piped up in complaint."There is no food, we are gonna starve Merry!" Pippin whined loudly, earning a bonk on the head from Aragorn for being too noisy. Sakura laughed as rubbed his head in pain, pouting toward Aragorn.

"How about I get you some fish?" Sakura smiled when he beamed up at her. She had always been the one to cook on missions, not for just the stereotype of her being a girl. Granted Yamato was usually the one who also cooked, but when he was too tired she would take over. Naruto and Sai would offer to cook, but their food was down right nasty.

"But how? You don't have a fishin' pole. Hey now that I think about it I haven't seen you carry a pack this whole journey! Yet you have new clothes every day!" Sakura laughed at the accusing little Hobbit. With a smile she fished out a scroll from her back pocket, opening it on the ground, kanji characters were spread all along in a deep ink. Pippin stared over Merry's shoulder trying to get a good look at the odd writing. Par t of her loved how different their worlds were, just because she loved seeing the amazement on their faces when she did something that was considered common in her own world.

"What's with the paper? I don't see how this will catch fish." Sakura brushed her hand over the symbol she was looking for, pumping a small amount of chakra into it and mumbling 'kai'. The 'poof' admitted by the item made Merry and Pippin jump back in fright. Gimli jerked up half falling off the rock he was sitting on. Legolas eyed the pinkette, her odd items were almost magical in the way they worked. He found himself watching her more as the days went by. It bothered him at first how he found himself attracted to her in such a blind manner, but as time went he welcomed the feeling. Aragorn had noticed his longing and kept quiet so Legolas could deal with his feelings on his own. However he did remind him that with a mortal, he didn't have eternity to sit on his feelings, he would have to tell her fairly soon. The whole situation frustrated the Prince, but in the calm moments where he could watch her smile, he felt it was worth all the stress.

"This should work just fine." Sakura held a pole that was as tall as her. The end pointed into a sharp spear. It had many uses through missions but using it for fishing when Naruto was too tired to scare the fish to the surface for her to throw kunai at was probably Sakura's favorite.

"I still say you are a little witch." Boromir laughed while Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Though they bickered and fought none stop, they still had become good friends. Ten people set out together, each completely different than the one next to them. Over time they had found common grounds and laughed lightly at the differences.

"Oh you guys haven't seen nothing yet!" Walking over to the water she pooled chakra into her soles, gliding onto the water as though it was a normal surface. She heard Boromir choke on his drink much to Aragorn's amusement. Gimli just walked closer along with the Hobbit's. Sakura glanced back but quickly looked forward again. Her cheeks heated up and her heart raced just slightly. Legolas was staring at her with a small smirk, the fire casting a warm glow across his features. Shaking her head she focused back to the task at hand. Scanning the clear water she found many fish lazing about in small circles. Shifting the spear into an over-hand grip, she rapid fire plunged it into the river. Glancing back with a triumphant smile she held up the spear that now had fourteen fish skewered on it. Scales glittering against the last few rays of sun. Aragorn clapped lightly and bowed. Sakura had to admit she loved his humorous and sarcastic attitude.

"Brilliant!" Merry cheered while Pippin jumped up and down in excitement. Sam was already pulling pans out telling Frodo that he had to eat something, to which Frodo quietly nodded. Sakura walked back to shore and drove the other end of the spear into the ground like a spike. She took a small look at Frodo, he was getting weaker, often gazing out at nothing. His mind was troubled and The Ring weighed down heavy on his soul. It didn't take a genius to see his struggle, he was lucky to have a friend like Sam; unwaveringly loyal.

"Should be enough for dinner and perhaps we could smoke some to last us into lunch tomorrow." Sakura helped Sam set up for cooking, but mostly letting him set it up in a way that was comfortable for him. Sam was very much the caretaker for the group when it came to meals and everyone was very gracious for it.

"Smoke?"The Hobbit wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Everyone was worn out from paddling their boats and wanting nothing more than a night on a comfy bed.

"You know, smoked fish? Here I will show you." Sakura set up a second fire pit and brought the fire down to just embers. Stacking wood into a small oven shape she put the fish in. "It takes hours to cook, but the meat can last a lot longer than conventional cooking. Same as if you take beef, making it into jerky will last a lot longer." She smiled over at Sam, he was getting stronger. This journey was changing all of them, the will to survive and to save Middle Earth. Sakura had already seen War, but even now she was still changing, maturing.

"Are these more surviving things you learned from that school you went to?" Sam asked while throwing a few fish into a pan, the sizzle echoing through the small camp. Soon the clearing was filled with the smell of cooking meat and everyone felt their stomachs growl in anticipation. They took long gaps between meals, more concerned on how much ground they could cover.

"That and experience. You find ways to feed yourself when out on missions." Sakura sat back on a rock knowing that cooking was something Sam preferred to do on his own. She figured he felt it was something he could contribute with, or just that sense of normalcy they all craved.

"Being out on your own can teach you many things." Aragorn pitched in while pulling Merry and Pippin to sit down, giving Sam a little peace from their drooling mouths.

"Yes, even within my culture we are taught very young to survive alone." Legolas handed Sakura a small water jug, she smiled lightly excepting it. She pulled away just a little too fast when her hand brushed against his and for a brief moment she could have sworn she saw a glimmer in his eyes. Aragorn got up to follow Boromir who seemed to want to have a word with him while Gimli started telling Merry and Pippin about his father Gloin, and all the adventures he had taken part in.

"What gift did you receive from Lady Galadriel, you were talking with her for quite some time." Legolas mused, arm outstretched to rest on his propped up knee.

"Hmm well that is for me to know Mr. Nosy!" Sakura laughed at his slight frown, then he just laughed and lightly punched her arm. Was this what Ino meant when she said that her and Chouji just 'clicked'? Was this what love was suppose to feel like? When someone actually returned your gestures.

"Fine. Keep your secrets." Legolas joked. His eyes shined brightly, while his smiled beamed at her. She felt her breath catch just slightly. His beauty was almost unreal, so flawless.

"Oh like you are one to talk!" Sakura teased, "A Prince huh? Ever think that was something worth bringing up." Sakura accused in a joking manner. Her cheeks heated and her stomach fluttered. '_I shouldn't be thinking this way, but he makes it so easy...'_

"Ah that well, it isn't that important is it?" He laughed as Sakura just shook her head. For a Prince he was highly modest, though Sakura supposed that was do to his Elven upbringing, so far it seemed all Elves were very kind and well mannered. '_I feel like a silly twelve year old again...'_ Everything he said and did made the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive.

"Whatever you say, your highness." Sarcasm dripped off her words making Legolas chuckle even harder. The moment was broken by the tension Aragorn and Boromir gave off when they returned. For the rest of the evening the group sat quietly eating their fish, eventually finding a few hours of sleep. Dawn broke through the trees and Sakura shifted from her sitting position. As of late she found her mind restless and her chakra unstable at times. It was starting to worry her, but all she could do was move forward and hopefully find a way home, sooner rather than later. Nudging each of the Hobbits lightly her, Aragorn and Legolas woke up the camp to begin the journey again. Sakura felt sympathy for the Hobbits. They were not use to traveling long distances, living off small food portions or lack of food. For Shinobi it was expected on missions, but Sakura wanted to ease the stress of it as much she could for the four halflings.

"Come on Pippin, up you go." Helping him to his feet, Pippin yawned loudly. Everyone loaded up the boats and Sakura turned to the fire pit before flashing a few hand signs, the fire pit covered by dirt and rock, all traces of their camp gone. Nothing more than rubble that blended with the rockery and forest.

"Like that Aragorn?" Sakura asked hoping that was the type of jutsu he was looking for. She was glad that they were warming up to her abilities, that she could be useful. Aragorn wanted help with covering tracks but wasn't sure what her abilities could do or not do. She would just have to keep surprising him!

"Perfect, that should hopefully slow the Orcs down even if only for a few hours." Aragorn and Sakura joined the others and set off again down the wide river. Sakura found herself drifting her gaze to Legolas who would either smile back or be too busy staring at the shoreline to notice her gaze. _'I tried, but I don't think I can avoid the way I feel. It is so different from Sasuke. It's stronger, way stronger. Sasuke was a stupid infatuation.'_

"Frodo, Sakura, look!" Sakura snapped out of her inner thoughts looking at what Aragorn was pointing to. Huge Statues loomed over the river with outstretched palms. It reminded Sakura a lot of Fire Country's Valley of the End. "Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old. My kin." Past the statues a loud roar of a waterfall drowned out her thoughts. On each shore were ruins of old and pine trees opening to deep woods. The group made way for the West shore to make camp on a gravel beach. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn huffed while spreading a slept sack out.

"Oh yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impossible Labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! After that it gets even better!" Gimli grunts. Sakura just raised a brow while Pippin seemed rather terrified. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can say!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn seemed tired. The journey had already taken over a month and Aragorn was for the most part leader, now that Gandalf had passsed.

"Recover my-PFFFFF!" Gimli huffed loudly. His face was red and armor clinked as he shuffled angrily.

"We should leave now." Legolas whispered to Aragorn just low enough that Sakura could still register it. He seemed worried which was unusual for the Elf.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Sakura tucked a bang behind her ear listening to the hushed voices. She knew eavesdropping was rude but her Shinobi side couldn't help it.

"It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" Legolas insisted while gazing our into the dark pine forest, ominous ruins and fallen statues. Gimli continued to boom about Dwarven greatness.

"No Dwarf need to recover strength." He eyed Pippin. "Pay no heed to that young Hobbit." Merry walked in with Sam, carrying fire wood. Hobbling awkwardly with the large piles.

"Where is Frodo?" Sakura snapped up looking around, she cursed under her breath. How had she not noticed? Aragorn looks around, settling his gaze on Boromir's pack and shield.

"Shit." Sakura spat removing the cloak she was given, she moved much quicker without it. She looked down at Merry who stared at her flak jacket, most likely not knowing what it was.

"Be on guard." Merry nodded while everyone moved to find Frodo. Aragorn took off in a sprint while Legolas paused briefly focusing on something. It was faint but Sakura could hear it all the same. They didn't need this right now, not with Frodo being separated.

"Orcs." Legolas grunted. He pulled his bow out, anchoring an arrow in place, ready for whatever charged through the woods.

"Shit again!" Sakura groaned. Sifting through her pouch she found her black gloves. The leather stretched lightly with a creak and Sakura's eyes pierced into the woods, a distant cry grew louder. Looking behind her she noticed the Hobbits had taken off, probably in search of Frodo. '_For the love of Kami! You better stay out of trouble!'_ At times Sakura felt like a babysitter with those four.

"Sakura they're here!" Legolas's voice brought her back to attention, as he let arrows fly at the ugly creatures. Gimli took off, ax in hand, swinging at the beasts. Taking stance Sakura darted into the crowd, delivering devastating blows to the Orcs. She only needed a little chakra to penetrate their armor, while bodies fell to the ground where deep indents on the chest plates gathered small crimson pools of blood. The numbers dwindled and the Orcs tried to scatter in failed attempt, until she heard a horn blowing. It was not that far off and it boomed in quick concessions. Through the foliage Sakura could see the remaining Orcs run toward the sound with swords drawn high.

"That is the horn of Gondor, Boromir!" Gimli huffed, catching his breath. Without a word Sakura took off toward the sound, her kunoichi speed making her a mere blur to the average eye. Her brow furrowed in rage as she saw two huge arrows piercing Boromir. He kept fighting through the pain and Sakura eyed a huge Orc with a bow aiming for him. Running at top speed she caught the arrow in mid air snapping the vile thing in her fist. The Orc snarled menacingly at her which she returned in full, fist tightening under pressure. The Orc pulled out a large broadsword, charging at her with full intent to kill. Sakura lunged forward gripping the wrist that held his sword. Using her chakra strength she snapped his wrist between her fingers causing the sword to fall. Her leg smashed onto his knee sending a sickening crack throughout the forest. The Orc lay sprawled on the floor, while she tightened her glove.

"I will show you no mercy." She snarled before her fist slammed into his stomach, the ground cracked and groaned under the chakra enhanced impact. His pierced cry rang out only to be cut short, his eyes going cold. Sakura heard the footsteps of the others but she was already going into her medic mode. Gloves were taken off and she dove by Boromir immediately pumping green chakra into him. Her eyes were focused, he had internal bleeding from a nicked artery. Pulling out a kunai she ripped open his tunic. Her warm

"They took the little ones!" Boromir chocked out. "And Frodo, I tried to take the ring...I..." His face was clammy and his voice weak, but the worry in his voice was true. No one blamed him, they knew how the Ring tried to take hold of a person. Evil always found ways to take hold of even some of the strongest people.

"Shhh. It's okay Boromir. Just rest. I will take care of you I promise." Sakura pumped chakra into his forehead, putting him into a deep sleep. Turning back to the wounds she worked on sealing the artery. Moments went by and she turned her focus to the arrows. Using a chakra scalpel she cut down the arrow length. "Aragorn, help me prop him up. The arrows are hooked, I have to push them through." Without a word he did as she asked, watching as she used her palm to push the arrows out Boromir's back. Using her chakra she pulled the excess blood out of the puncture wounds and then finally closed the wounds up all together. Sakura pulled back with a sigh.

"He is going to be okay." She smiled at Aragorn he sat back in disbelief. Legolas squeezed her shoulder and gave her a smile that made her pride soar. Her cheeks blazed in a pink hue but for once she didn't care that he could see, she just returned the smile ten fold and relished in the feel of his touch.

"Amazing, he should have died." Gimli mumbled, while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Sakura could tell that they felt they had dodged a loss.

"By your medical standards, yes." Sakura sat back with a huff. '_Boromir will need a food pill when he wakes up. And Merry, Pippin...' _Her eyes closed in frustration. How could she allow for them to be taken, she should have been faster, stronger.

"We must catch up with Frodo and Sam." Legolas looked toward the river. Aragorn just lightly shook his head. "You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked, looking at Aragorn with worry. It was hard to imagine leaving two small Hobbits to such a large task, but Sakura knew that at this point they would have to place their faith in them.

"Then the Fellowship has failed." Gimli grunted. Sakura opened her eyes, looking at the Elf and Dwarf who both seemed upset. Sakura inwardly sighed at the boys, it didn't mean that they were done playing their part in the War. Sakura knew that during the Fourth Shinobi War, just because she couldn't follow Naruto, that didn't mean she wasn't needed elsewhere. That applied here as well.

"Our mission is far from over." Sakura sat up a little straighter, it normally didn't take so long for her chakra to restore and the thought unnerved her. '_Besides if I give up here, I will never get home.'_

"Exactly. If we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Lets hunt some Orc!" Legolas, Gimli and Sakura all shared a look before smiling broadly. They would slay any Orc that crossed them, they would not lose this War so easily.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli shook his ax in the air. Legolas shifted his bow on his back with renewed determination. Sakura grabbed a soldier pill from her bag and pulled Boromir up onto her shoulders. The sight was odd seeing a full grown man slung over the shoulders of a tiny young woman. Pink hair tossed ungracefully across her face, making Sakura blow it up out of her eyes.

"Whoa, are you sure you can carry him?" Aragorn asked in a worried voice. Walking over while she shifted Boromir's limp body into a better position. Sakura figured he would wake within the day, but for now he needed to sleep, albeit not the most comfortable sleep but it would do. The important part was that he was alive and with no lasting damage.

"Aragorn, I have proved I can shatter the earth with my fist, do you really need to ask such a silly question?" She smiled at him before he just laughed and shook his head, hands up in defeat. She truly astounded him sometimes. Stronger than any man, but more stubborn than any woman he had ever known.

"Okay okay, point proven. Now, let us make haste." The four nodded taking off in the direction the Orcs had gone. Aragorn and Legolas used their tracking skills to set them off toward a place called Rohan. '_Be patient Merry...Pippin. We are coming. Frodo, Sam, be safe!' _Three days into a dead run following the tracks, Aragorn pauses and puts his ear to the ground. He listens intently before turning the others.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn sped off with Sakura right in tow. Boromir followed behind, never giving a sign that he was almost killed only three days prior. When he had woken up he was quiet at kept pace with the others, determined to retrieve their kidnapped companions. Legolas looked back at Gimli who was hobbling along.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas shouted before turning back to run after the others. Legolas blushed when he realized he had taken a keen liking to running behind Sakura as he found the view quite lovely. Her toned legs and firm backside swaying deliciously side to side. Clearing his throat he regained his composure, he couldn't let his mind go in such a lecherous place. As of late he found it very tough to keep his mind clear of images of the pink haired girl in many suggestive positions. He yearned to touch her and hear her soft voice call out his name in rapture. Gimli''s rough voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Three days and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but from what bare rock can tell." He huffed after the group.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn held up a small brooch that adorned the cloaks the group was given.

"Excellent little ones, excellent." Boromir breathed while smiling.

"They may yet still be alive." Legolas agreed.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn seemed full of adrenaline.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them." Legolas called behind him. Sakura found it funny that Dwarves and Elves did not like each other yet these two turned into great friends.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over a short distance!" Sakura just rolled her eyes and fell back into step while handing him a small pill.

"It's a Soldier Pill, it will give you more energy." With that the Dwarf didn't argue and ate the small pill. Within only a few moments Gimli was keeping pace with the others once again. Pausing over a small cliff the group paused. Each taking swigs of water and surveying the large vast plains.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse Lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures., sets its will against us." Aragorn's face hardened. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They're taking the Hobbits' to Isengard!" Legolas looked at the horizon in worry. Sakura still couldn't get over how intense his sense were. They were better in some cases than a Shinobi.

"Saruman. We must keep moving." Aragorn and the others sped faster toward their comrades in need.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli panted. Sakura jogged effortlessly. If only she could sense chakra in this world, she would have sped off after them herself. She prayed that they stayed strong and didn't do anything stupid. They would reach them! She knew they would.

"They've run as if the very whips of their Master's were behind them." Legolas murmured. Blonde hair whipping back in the wind. The group heard the sound of hoofs and took cover behind a grouping of rocks. Aragorn eyed the banner and jumped out from the covering.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" his voice rang out, causing the riders to turn around and approach the group cautiously. The riders surrounded the group in a tight circle, spears pointing down in a silent threat.

"What business does two men, an Elf, Dwarf, and freaky looking girl have in the Riddermark? Speak Quickly?" The man sat high on his horse, speaking with much distaste in his voice.

"FREAKY? Why I ought-" Boromir slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth with a sigh. Holding the pink haired girl back in hopes that she wouldn't kill them all. The man just snorted at her.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli chided. The man jumped down off his horse.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." In a split second Legolas had his bow pointed at the man, along with the man noticing a metal blade laying against his neck, with a tiny girl glaring at him from behind. He hadn't even registered her move.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas smirked when the man swallowed hard before signaling to his men to raise their spears. Aragorn gestured for Sakura and Legolas to return the favor.

"Threaten one of my comrades again," Sakura moved the blade across his skin without cutting him, "and I will kill you and your men, without hesitation. Trust me, even my friends won't be able to save you." She pocketed her kunai and walked next Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas gave her a look to calm down in which she huffed lightly. Aragorn coughed before introducing everyone.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Boromir son of the Steward, Gimli son of Gloin, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and-" Aragorn looked to Sakura, knowing he would butcher the name of where she was from.

"Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure." She grunted, vemon dripping off every word.

"We are friends of Rohan and to King Theoden, your King." Aragorn tried to keep the peace between the Horse Lord and Sakura.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The man removed his helmet. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip pasts our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks were destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli voiced the groups worry.

"They would be small – only children in your eyes." Aragorn to held worry in his voice. Sakura hoped they were okay, was their journey for nothing?

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The man pointed to a small plum of smoke from just the other side of a hill. "I'm sorry." The man whistled and three horses came forward. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The man climbed atop his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" With that the riders took off in formation, leaving the Fellowship to digest the harsh reality of what could be. Aragorn mounted his horse and Boromir helped Gimli up next to him. Sakura took Legolas's hand and wrapped her arms around him, digging her face in his back, willing the tears she had to not fall. They rode to the smoke and soon a stench of death washed over them. Sakura stared out at the forest not wanting to see the bodies of Merry and Pippin if they were to be found.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli cried out. Sakura closed her eyes feeling the tears slide down. Boromir came up and patted her back.

"They would have smiled knowing you shed tears for them." She blinked her tears away and nodded in thanks.

"Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath. (May they find peace in death.)" Legolas prayed lightly.

"ARGGGGGHHHH." Aragorn cried while kicking a helmet.

"We have failed them." Gimli roared in sadness. The whole group felt like they had just gotten beat down severely. Suddenly Aragorn points to a set of markings in the grass.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled." He followed the trail and the group started to follow

with him, hoping that Aragorn was on to something. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle..." Sakura wiped the tears away, there was a chance they could still be alive.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli lowered his ax, staring at the large over grown trees.

"What is wrong with the forest?" Sakura asked in a soft voice. Legolas came up next to her with a somber look.

"Forests hold many memories and Fangorn is very very old. There are many things you do not know of this world." Sakura nodded and followed the men into the forest. Darkness enveloped and only the smallest rays of light filtered in through the tree tops. The air was dense and moss climbed over everything. The gnarled trees climbed so high and roots snaked across the forest bed. Sakura felt an unease but her determination did not waver. '_Merry, Pippin...we WILL find you!'_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I will try to have Ch.4 soon! If I don't post before the holiday then HAPPY TURKEY DAY! :)<p>

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

LOTR belongs to J.R.R Tolkein and Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama. Wish I owned them...but sadly I don't -_-

Sorry it is a little late! I had the flu :( sucky. My apologies for any errors...still kinda sick but I didn't want to postpone it any longer. Hope you enjoy!

Thank you to all the reviewers ^^ you make me smile!

* * *

><p>The air was thick, almost in an attempt to choke the invaders who ventured too far within the forest. Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, every step she took she felt a hundred eyes peering at her, watching her every move. A soft murmur echoed out, as though every inch of foliage was breathing and talking. Too put it plainly Sakura was freaked out. '<em>This world is creepy, why can't they have NORMAL forests...' <em>Almost unconsciously she found herself moving to stand close to Legolas.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas looked around in wonder while placing a hand at the small of Sakura's back. Her heart hammered quickly at the unexpected touch but forced a weak smile. His arm slipped away leaving a blazing trail in its wake. Her throat clinched in a dry, raspy tightness. Part of her ached for his hand to move back to where it was, but she didn't need Boromir asking why she blushed when the blonde Elf would touch her.

"Gimli." Aragorn whispered to the Dwarf who was fidgeting with his ax, waiting for an enemy to strike at any moment. "Lower your ax." Aragorn lightly gestured down while eying the various trees. Whatever presence was watching them took the raised weapon as a threat. Hopefully it would see that they were merely passing through...

"Oh." Gimli whispered back looking sheepish. He lowered his ax noticing that the murmur dulled down to a soft hum, barely audible unless you searched out its tune. Boromir seemed less than pleased to be in such close quarters if a fight was to break out. Every foot you would have to step over large raised roots that could reach as high as your waist.

"There is supposedly spirits in these woods, do not show them a threat." Boromir whispered lightly to Gimli who was sweating lightly. Sakura lightly chuckled, she supposed Dwarves were as uncomfortable in woods as Elves were in mines.

"Aragorn, nad na ennas. (Something is out there)" Legolas searched past the thick branches. Sakura shifted her weight uncomfortably, anxiety sinking in. _'What now? First it's Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Wizards. Then it's Orcs, Goblins, and Cave Trolls. I don't think I can handle anymore fairy tales making an appearance.'_ The group paused in a small huddle, waiting for word of what Legolas could see. Sakura tapped her foot lightly on a patch of moss growing impatient. She supposed that was something she didn't necessarily need to inherit from her Shishou, but then again she was a lot like Tsunade even before her training took place. Sometimes Sakura wondered if she was ever switched at birth since she never was able to relate to her own parents. In turn after their passing Sakura had found that Tsunade took on a role of being a surrogate mother, giving her all the familial love she needed.

"Umm, Blondie, you wanna share with the rest of the class?" Sakura pouted but put her gloves on, ready to charge at Aragorn's order. '_Aragorn's order, huh. I suppose I really do trust him of I consider him my captain.'_

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" Aragorn gripped the hilt of his sword, palming the steel end. It was moments like this that Sakura was grateful for never taking on role of captain. She didn't like having to keep a calm head for the sake of the group, she always knew she had too many emotions. Her and Naruto were constantly badgered for always showing an extreme amount of emotion and for that they both knew that even though they were amazing Shinobi, they would never take on role of a captain. Suddenly Legolas stiffened before his voice whispered out, putting everyone on high alert.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas eased his bow off of his back, placing an arrow at the ready, fingers lightly grazing the fletching.

"Sakura, you must strike first, if he speaks he will enchant us." Aragorn spoke swiftly in a hushed voice. With a small nod signaling the strike all five members turned quickly. Sakura leaped with a snarl toward the glowing figure but stilled her fist only inches from his face. Her posture softened and her face just stared in wonder.

"Legolas! He has bewitched her!" Aragorn sounded for the attack but all arrows were deflected easily. Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli hissed in pain as their weapons grew hot, falling from their hands. They stared at the blinding light that encased Sakura, who just stared at the figure, wide eyed and frozen.

"Sakura!" Legolas called out, panic in his eyes. He went to move forward, reaching out to grab the girl but was stopped by Boromir who shook his head in protest.

"It's okay Legolas." Her voice was soft but shaky before she lunged at the figure embracing it in a tight hug. The men shared a look, wondering what was happening. Sakura stepped aside with a wide smile and light tears running down her face.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

"Where are they? Sakura move aside." Aragorn's voice was stern, still not wanting to admit defeat so quickly.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The deep voice rang out.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn crouched just enough to make a dive for his sword if needed. Sakura just giggled much to their annoyance but as the light faded it was all made clear. Gandalf smiled down at the confused faces of his comrades. "It cannot be."

"Forgive me." Legolas murmured, still staring at Gandalf as though he would suddenly vanish. "I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas and Gimli each bowed.

"You fell?" Aragorn moved forward with the others, Sakura taking a seat on the small rock plateau.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side." Gandalf looked up at the canopy with a small smile. Sakura noticed his hair and clothes had changed to white in appearance. "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled over head and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf." Aragorn seemed torn between the grief of his loss and the joy in seeing him again. Although it seemed it wouldn't be permanent, it was still more time than one could ever ask for.

"Gandalf? Yes...that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come to you now at the turn of the tide. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." The group stands with smalls and resolve.

"I am just glad you are here Gandalf." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Oh yes, and Sakura..."

"Yes Gandalf?" Sakura suddenly found he had smacked her on the head with his staff.

"OW! What the heck was that for!" Rubbing her head with a pout.

"Never jump into a ravine like that again!" Gandalf huffed at the young girl who just blushed and look away with a defiant look.

"Fine." Continuing her pout Sakura just sighed and nodded. '_How does that old man know EVERYTHING?'_

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli leaned against his ax for support.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn seemed tired.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave the Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree infested-" Gimli paused when the trees groaned loudly, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Sakura just giggled. Gimli could always be overly pessimistic.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn laughed.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles." Boromir boomed in laughter at Aragorn's remark, while patting Gimli on the back who seemed to be in one of his grumpier moods. Sakura mused it was probably in desire to get out of the forest.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong."Gandalf smiled.

"What is an Ent?" Sakura asked lightly.

"Ah perhaps now is not the time young Sakura." Gandalf smiled while the trees groaned loudly. Sakura just nodded stared wide eyed at the forest, it seemed they were still cranky from Gimli's lack of sensitivity.

"Well no more fretting, Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli muttered.

"Yes cause you are always a ray of sunshine." Sakura teased while everyone fell instep together to head back to the horses that waited outside the forest. Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir all seemed caught up in discussing something that involved Rohan, none of which Sakura understood. Gimli on the other hand was still wary of the small groans that continued on their way out.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Legolas's voice was soft, but his eyes searched her. Her cheeks heated up with the now familiar sensation she had become accustomed to when he talked to her.

"Yes, just tired. Hungry. Same thing everyone else is feeling." Sakura looked forward seeing just the slightest amount of light peering through the trees.

"No. With you there is something else. Your eyes are very distant at times." Sakura sighed. He was sometimes too perceptive. Though her heart fluttered at the idea of him watching her.

"I just worry."

"About? People worry about many things. You will have to be more specific." Legolas chuckled lightly and Sakura noted it was warm and hearty, something she could get used to hearing.

"About this War, about being able to go home." The light brightened more, the edge coming into view.

"You wish to go back and see your friends. That is understandable."

"Yes. Thought it will still be hard even if I can go back."

"How so?"

"Because now I have friends here, people I care about." Sakura smiled at him just as they crossed through the trees into the large vast fields, their horses waiting patiently while grazing. Legolas stared at the girls back before a huge smile broke across his face. '_But perhaps I care about you more than I would like to...'_ Sakura bit her lip but stopped when Gandalf let out a loud, echoing whistle. A white horse approached from the distance, galloping toward the group.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas gazed at the horse with wonder, making Sakura curious as to why this horse would be so special.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf lightly stroked the horses side before hopping up, much quicker than your average old man. Aragorn hopped up on his, while Boromir helped Gimli up onto the horse they shared. Legolas got up quickly before holding out a hand to Sakura.

"Shall we?" Sakura took note of his smirk before sliding up behind him, lightly holding onto his waist. The group took off at a fast toward Rohan, Sakura just closed her eyes and took her time to enjoy the small moment of peace. The sound of hooves. The warmth of Legolas. The way he smelled. His blonde hair that tickled her cheek in the wind. Before long she found herself pressed up tightly against his back, face buried into his tunic. He chuckled when he felt her sigh in comfort. Embarrassed Sakura pulled back but felt him catch her arm and pull her back against him. The silent gesture was all she needed to relax again. '_He makes it so easy...I never want to let go.' _Her own thoughts would have caught her off guard if she wasn't in a state of serenity. A feeling she never wanted to lose.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind has been overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf's voice brought Sakura out of her trance. Out across the open field was large wooden walls surrounding a cluster of buildings and stables atop a raised portion of land; with a foundation of solid rock. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here. Sakura, it be best if you wear a hood." Sakura nodded and felt fabric hit her head. Looking over at Aragorn who just grinned broadly.

"Your Elven cloak only goes to your knees, this should reach your toes. Best to hide your appearance, they won't be as welcoming to such an outsider until their King is in his right mind." Sakura just nodded, at this point having to hide her identity at times was normal. Once she had it on securely the group headed off.

Passing through the gates Sakura noticed all of the stares, each face holding one either void of emotion or a look of distrust. Boromir helped to usher the horses into the guest stables before the group walked up a battered stone staircase leading up to a large Hall with ornate horse carvings across big wooden beams.

"You find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered looking back at the people who grouped by the stables, failing miserably at hiding their curiosity.

"Ah." Gandalf smiles as the head guard moves toward the group, eying them carefully. It would seem an old man, two young men, a Dwarf, an Elf, and a cloaked figure brought suspicion. If it wouldn't have blown her cover, Sakura would have laughed.

"I cannot allow you before King Theoden so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf nods and motions for everyone to empty their weapons. "Also, it would put my men at ease if your cloaked friend would remove their hood." Sakura tensed looking at Aragorn for guidance. Boromir stepped forward placing a hand on her back.

"Our young friend here suffers from a deformity, you would understand the desire to not have eyes dwell on you." Sakura felt her eye twitch. _'Deformity! BOROMIR IS GOING TO DIE!'_ She noticed the assholes lip curve into the smallest smirk.

"Err, fine. We wouldn't concern ourselves with a young boy anyways." Sakura by now wanted to strangle someone. '_So now I am a young boy with a deformity!'_ With a small grin Sakura decided she didn't want them to take her lightly. She walked to the table and placed her kunai, shuriken, and senbon on the table. Using the cloak to her advantage she slowly removed weapons from her scroll. The pile growing higher and higher, the guards wondering where the weapons were coming from. Once the pile reached two feet high of weapons, the guards were wide eyed and Boromir looked like he was gonna die. Aragorn just raised a brow while Gandalf coughed softly to see if the group could finally progress. Before the group moves the guard motions to Gandalf. "Your staff."

"Oh. You wouldn't part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf slyly shifted his weight onto it well having it tucked into his cloak. With an annoyed look the guard just moves forward, obviously just wanting to get everything over with.

A sickly looking man leaned over to whisper at a haggard man sitting on the throne. Gandalf called out much to the whispering mans displeasure. "The courtesy of your Hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf continues to approach while the others stay back noticing a group of hostile men surrounding them from behind.

"Why should I...welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" The man on the throne spoke out with difficulty and looked over to the other man almost in confirmation. Sakura felt a flash back to Sasori. This man reminded her of nothing more than a puppet.

"A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Ill news is an ill guest." Sakura did not like this man. His skin was pasty white, not the beautiful porcelain of Sai, but white in a sick manner. His eyes were hollow and held no warmth; with stringy black hair the hung limply in his face.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf removed his staff from his cloak and pointed it toward Theoden.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The 'worm' back anyway nervously. The guards make a move to attack but found they could not move. During the conversation Sakura had silently cast a jutsu to encase their feet in stone, holding them firmly in place. Aragorn just smirked at Sakura while she stayed silent, never indicating she had ever done anything.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf pushed a force at the king. The worm tried to crawl away only to have Gimli catch him and sit on his back, much to Sakura's amusement. "Hearken to me! I release you from this spell." Gandalf gestures his hand toward the king only to find him laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You have no power here Gandalf the Grey!" Gandalf pulls back his gray cloak revealing white robes and a radiant light. The king slams back in pain.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison drawn from a wound." He slammed the force toward him again, the king gritting his teeth. A girl runs in only to have Aragorn catch her, assuring her to just wait.

"If I go...Theoden dies!"

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" With a final slam, the king slumped over. The girl from before ran over to catch him. Sakura watched in amazement as his hair reshaped along with his skin. Before he looked a withered old man but his new appearance with a man in his forties, still full of life. The girl let out a small exasperated laugh while tears fell down her cheeks.

"I know your face. Eowyn...Eowyn." Theoden wipes her tears away and turns to the group. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped their sword." The head guard rushed forward and knelt holding the hilt toward the king. In one quick pull he unsheathed his sword, holding it tightly with renewed pride. The group turned to look at the worm. Motioning to the guards the worm was thrown out of the Hall, tumbling harshly down the stairs.

"I've only ever served you my lord!" Grima, as Sakura had learned was the worms real name, begged toward the King.

"You leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast."

"Send me not from your side." He was pathetic. Theoden raises his sword to kill him but is stopped by Aragorn.

"No, my lord. No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been split on his account." Sakura understood where he was coming from, but to not experience any form of punishment other than banishment was infuriating.

"Then allow me to punish without bloodshed." Sakura's voice rang out like a bell through the crowd. Aragorn eyed her cautiously, but knew by her tone that he couldn't defy her even if he tried. Sakura glided to stand in front of Grima. Her dark cloak billowing in the wind. Her hands came out from her cloak forming rapid handseals. "Magen...Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu!" With an evil smile Sakura walked back to the group who looked at her in confusion, until a piercing scream of sheer agony echoed through the town. The guards went wide eyed as Grima screamed and writhed on the ground. Sakura was originally a genjutsu type user and though she would never be able to out do Kakashi, or any Uchiha...she could easily take care of average Chuunin ranked Shinobi and lower. A simple civilian like Grima was nothing.

"Sakura!" Aragorn looked spooked, without looking back she raised her hands in the appropriate seal.

"Kai!" She called out in the same foreign tongue that no one understood. Suddenly the screaming stopped, and Grima looked around wildly in a heavy sweat.

"Leave now and never look back." Her voice was cold and he took off without another word.

"Geez lassie you didn't need to make him wet himself. What in the devil's name did you do to him?" Gimli looked up at the hooded girl.

"No physical harm. He found the need to mentally hurt those around him, so I locked him in an illusion." She tone was a little more saddened and she noticed Aragorn's smile had returned.

"What did he see?" She laughed at the Dwarf's curiosity.

"Oh just being engulfed by a giant fireball! Nothing to fancy!" Her voice seemed all too happy answer.

"Your a wicked little thing you know that." Boromir laughed. Suddenly Sakura remembered something important.

"BOROMIR!" He looked over confused by her shout. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I AM DEFORMED!" She removed her cloak and chucked it at his face. The guards stared at the small girl with bright pink hair, face dusted red from anger.

"Well your hair is a kind of a deformity." He boomed with a hearty laugh and ran off, not wanting to become a victim to her wrath. Sakura found two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back into something firm and warm. She looked over her shoulder to find Legolas holding her tight.

"Calm down _Meleth nin._" His voice was soothing and she pouted lightly. She supposed she was pretty riled up. It was hard as of late to keep her emotions in check. One minute she would be depressed, longing for her friends back home, the next she would be laughing with a large smile...her heart thumping loudly as she looked into those deep blue eyes of the man currently holding her. However there were also moments where her short temper would snap and she had to reign herself in. People in this world were not Shinobi...Naruto, Sai, Kakashi...in fact all of the Konoha 12 could survive her punch if she snapped, but someone from this world would die. All of her emotions battled for control, but whenever _he_ touched her, only one emotion stood its ground. _Love._ She wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it, but she couldn't deny it any longer. Her former infatuation with Sasuke was nothing compared to this, if this wasn't love then Sakura doubted she would ever find it.

"Legolas what does...err M-" Before she could ask what Legolas said in 'Elf Lingo', the King asked where his son was, only to find he had passed away. Somber faces filled the group and Sakura sent a small prayer to the boy. The poor King had so much on his plate, only to find that while being taken under complete control, he lost his only son in battle, against the very force that darkened the world. Sakura didn't notice Aragorn send Legolas a knowing smile...and she really didn't notice that Legolas had actually blushed, turning his head away in hopes no one would notice.

The King and his guard proceeded with his son's funeral, leaving the group to adjust in the guest quarters. Everyone had to pair up: Aragorn and Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli, Legolas and Sakura. At first they tried to find a way for Sakura to have her own room but after finally explaining that it really didn't bother her they let it go. It wasn't like they were sharing a bed. _'Only in my dreams...'_ Besides the room was plenty large for privacy. Sakura looked out the large window in the room, staring down a sheer rock cliff that was behind the Hall. The wind darted across the plains and Sakura wondered briefly what the next step would. '_I just hope the Hobbits are okay. Be safe.'_

"Calmed down?" Sakura whirled around to see that Legolas was back after helping to unsaddle the horses since they never did earlier. Her mind flashed back to him pulling her into him, it was like they fit together. Her hands fidgeted nervously behind her back and she gave a pathetic attempt at a smile. Her throat caught before she speak making her clear it quickly, hoping she didn't look like a complete mess, but judging from Legolas's amused look she highly doubted it.

"Yes, thank you. I am embarrassed that I got so riled up." Her cheeks flushed and she turned back to look out the window, looking into to his eyes was too hard at time, fearing he would see right through her and know her embarrassing '_feelings'_ that he would no doubt never return. Legolas smirked, he loved that he could make her blush just by talking to her. He walked up joining her at the window. His arms rested on the window seal, eyes glancing over at the girl. He wasn't sure how, but the moment he had met her, Legolas had known that he was irrecoverably in love with Sakura. Everything about her sent his senses wild. Aragorn had told him just to tell her, that he could tell that she felt something in return. Legolas just hoped that he was right. If he wasn't then he was going to feel like a fool. Though he had to tell her eventually, because for him, it was already set in stone; Legolas's soul... had bonded to her.

"You should not feel embarrassed. Everyone was upset by the way Grima was manipulating people. As for Boromir, well he had that coming. You aren't deformed in anyway." He chuckled at her pout and Sakura felt his hand tuck her hair behind her ear. She looked up into his eyes noticing that his face had softened. It was moments like this where she could look right at him that she took full notice at how beautiful he was. He was what girls dreamed about. Her whole childhood was spent dreaming up her perfect husband, never could she create someone this handsome in her mind.

"I-uhh-thank y-yo-" Her fumbled words were cut off by soft lips covering her own. Her eyes widened before they fluttered closed, her hands clutching his tunic. '_I can't believe...why would he kiss someone like me...the bigger question is why do I care...just go with it you baka!'_

Without a second thought she pressed her lips harder to his, intensifying the kiss. His hands clasped her face, but soon wound into her hair in a light grip. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. Without a single ounce of fight she granted him entrance and felt him search her entirely. He tasted sweet and crisp but her trail of thought was lost as a fire built in her lower abdomen. Her mind hazed over and her body felt a surge of heat rush through her. He snaked an arm to her lower back, helping to support her as her legs began to weaken slightly. Her hands raked down his torso only to be caught by his. Her eyes opened half way, hooded with lust. Looking up at him she had never noticed the height difference before. She stood at 5'2 with her heel boots, 5'0 without. Legolas had to be about 6'2, leaning down to minimize the distance.

"We need to stop." Legolas breathed heavily with a broad smile, before he pulled her into a hug. She was so soft and warm, entirely too inviting. He had to keep his manners in check, but she made him want to toss all restraint out the door and take her right there, claiming what was his, releasing every desire that swarmed his mind.

"What if...I don't want you to stop?" Sakura bit her lip. Part of her worried that this was some fluke, there was no way someone this handsome would want her. Feelings of rejection started to sink in. '_He thought the kiss was a mistake...'_ He seemed to read her as he lifted her chin up. Eyes grasping hers, refusing to let her look away. He laughed at how insecure she could be, did she not see how stunningly beautiful she was? Part of him wondered if her insecurities were developed by another man, he cursed that man for his idiocy.

* * *

><p><em>In a forest...somewhere...<em>

"_ACHOO!" _

"_You okay Sasuke?"_

"_I'm fine Dobe, let's just finish securing the area."_

"_Alright Teme, geez. I hope this works though, I miss Sakura-chan." Both boys continued through the forest towards their task._

_Back in Middle Earth..._

* * *

><p>"I see that look on your face and don't you think for one second I would not love to keep going." He brushed her cheek softly with his thumb. Her skin was so smooth and he had to bite back a groan, wondering if <em>everywhere<em> was as smooth as her face.

"Then why." Before he could respond the door flew open with an out of breath Aragorn.

"Sorry to interrupt." Aragorn looked truly sorry, "Two children just came in, one is injured, can you help Sakura?"

"Of course!" Sakura gave a smile to Legolas as she hesitated to pull away and ran out to the main Hall. Aragorn paused and eyed Legolas.

"You told her?" Aragorn smiled lightly.

"Not quite." Legolas cursed under his breath wondering if this made things better or worse. He paced slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why was it so damn hard to tell her!

"Your soul has already bonded to her hasn't it." Aragorn seemed shocked, happy, and sad all at the same time.

"Yes. It bonded back in Moria." He remembered the overwhelming feeling when he bonded to her. The rush of emotion, heightened adrenaline. Sometimes being an Elf had a major downfall. This was one of them. Even if he bonded to her, she may not feel the same in return. There was also the matter of her mortality, something that Legolas knew all too well of the repercussions when a mortal and immortal fell in love. It was always a sad ending.

"Legolas, if she goes home..." Aragorn didn't finish and Legolas knew his friend was worried.

"I will die. I know. Even if she lived a full life here, I would still pass not long after her. I love her. Even if I am only graced a day with her, I would still live more in that one day, then I could in an eternity." Legolas smiled a strained smile.

"Make the most of your time. She loves you to, I can see the way she looks at you when she think no one is looking. There is a pull between you both." As much as it saddened Aragorn, the same fate was bound to him and Arwen.

"Thank you Aragorn, I appreciate your support. I had almost thought that I would never find my soul-mate, but it seems she has caught me off guard." He laughed softly.

"You have a feisty one on your hands, but let us get back to the others." The two men made their way for the Hall, finding the two children eating food, looking as though they were never injured. Eowyn and Sakura sat next to them, no doubt giving the children the much needed female presence. The King came in, looking more like his title would suggest, looking to Eowyn for answers.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." Eowyn seemed appalled and Sakura just ran a hand lightly across the little girls back.

"Where's mama?" Sakura cooed the little girl to make eat some more. Hoping her mind would stay focused on eating and then perhaps some much needed sleep. Her eyes glanced up at Legolas but quickly looked back down at the girl.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf reasoned. The whole group was somber, knowing that every event was leading closer to an all out War. Sakura felt images of the Fourth Shinobi War race across her mind. The death, screams, smell of blood, and pained expressions.

"You have two-thousand good men riding North as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn's voice held conviction and Sakura had to admit, even though he tried to run from it, Aragorn would make a splendid king.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer can not help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden's voice was sharp and flustered. How long had his mind been overtaken to now just be taking in the severity of the situation.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn tried to reason with him.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Both Gimli and Boromir looked like they wanted to say something but the look Gandalf gave shut them right up.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf looked like he was just about done with the conversation. Sakura didn't blame him, this room was overly filled with testosterone. Kami if only Tsunade was there, she could show them what a woman was capable of. Kicking their asses and planning strategics.

"We evacuate to Helms Deep, immediately." Gandalf closed his eyes and nodded. The King nodded back before heading to his chambers to pack. The group made their way to help with preparations while Hama, the head guard, barked the King's order loudly to the towns people.

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for refuge at Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Sakura rushed helping with her chakra strength to load up carts, while Legolas and the others gathered weapons and saddled up horses. Gandalf took off on his own telling them that he had something that he needed to do, the group never questioning him. Since Sakura had great endurance she insured the others that she didn't need a horse, that she would walk on foot. The group gathered together before the King announced it was time to head out. Sakura fell instep next to Legolas who held the reins of Gimli's horse. Sakura looked at Boromir to her right, he seemed to have eyes for Eowyn.

"Eh what is this? Someone seems to have a crush." Sakura snickered when Boromir huffed in embarrassment. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Just tell her Boromir. You guys would be great together!"

"Y-You really think so?" Boromir seemed to lighten up drastically.

"Boromir...before I came here, I was fighting in a huge war."

"You were in a war?"

"Yes. Being a medic I watched many people lose their lives. If love can be found in war, then don't let it slip away. Tell her how you feel, we never get second chances on the field." She looked up at him with a smile...feeling highly hypocritical as the man of her affection was only a mere two feet to her left.

"You are right." With a deep breath Boromir ushered his horse up a few yards to where Eowyn was. Sakura wished him luck, she truly believed that those two would be good for each other. Boromir had changed vastly since the group had set out, much for the better. The group continued, taking only as many breaks as necessary. A scream could be heard up ahead and Sakura took off at Shinobi speed to see what it was, knowing the others would follow. Sakura eyed a large beast with an Orc riding on top. Running at top speed she gripped the Beast's jaws and and snapped its head roughly, followed by punching the Orc harshly into a rock plateau.

"Sakura?" Aragorn's voice rang out loudly.

"It's a scout! I don't know what it is but it was riding this thing." Sakura nudged the dead Beast that was four times her size, looking at a worried Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn took off to warn the King.

"It's a Warg, they are very violent." Legolas looked down at her.

"I noticed. How long?" Knowing that Legolas had amazing senses.

"Less than a minute. Be ready. Are you going to fight on the ground?"

"Yes, a horse would only slow my moves down." Not a moment later a horde of Wargs and Orcs came bolting toward them. Sakura smiled evilly, she needed to blow off some steam and these pricks made the mistake of choosing a fight with her in an open field.

She charged at the group, fist glowing blue. Earth shattered under her, making it hard for the Wargs' to say balanced. Everything was a blur, darting between horses of comrades and landing devistating blows to her enemies, Sakura felt a rush of adrenaline. She rode the high with the continued wicked smirk. She heard Gimli shout and appeared behind the large Warg in a second.

"SHANNARO!" Her fist drove down onto it's spine with a horrifying snap. Gimli just nodded before laughing roughly.

"I still won't let you out do me lassie!" Gimli, Sakura and Legolas all found that keeping track of kills was an interesting and fun bet.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." As the fight continued, Sakura saw Aragorn fighting with a Warg and Orc, but her panic set in when his foot got caught up in a rein. He was pulled roughly across the ground heading for a steep cliff. Sakura bolted toward him, hoping to reach in time.

"Aragorn!" Just as he fell off the ledge Sakura jumped off after him. Wind whipped at her face, hands wrapping around him in a firm grip. '_I got you!'_

"S-Sakura!" Aragorn's voice was panicked, why would she jump off! Using momentum she shifted them so Sakura was under him. Realization hit Aragorn as he tried to shift them back but Sakura's grip was solid against his protests. The two impacted the water harshly, Sakura taking the brunt of the fall. Her head clipped a rock, making her world go dark as the two were swept harshly down the river.

The battle was over and the guards rounded up horses and quickly searched for survivors. Gimli and Aragorn searched for their comrades. Legolas panicked not seeing a trace of pink in the field.

"SAKURA! ARAGORN!" He raced out looking for any sign. Boromir ran up looking equally worried.

"I cannot find them anywhere." Gimli tapped them each and pointed to a laughing Orc who was on the verge of death. Legolas walked over menacingly, slamming his foot onto the Orcs hand.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli snarled. Boromir held the tip of his sword to his throat.

"Lie and you blood will spill." Boromir's sword lightly grazing it's neck.

"They are dead. Took a little tumble off the cliff." It laughed painfully, before a ragged cough choked him.

"YOU LIE!" Legolas shouted, tears pricking his eyes. He twisted his foot harshly on the Orcs hand.

"Stupid pink haired girl jumped after him." The Orc raised a hand with Aragorn's Evenstar pendant. Legolas ripped from his hand and stormed off, wiping his eyes while kicking a helmet in anger. The Orc sputtered before passing, eyes clouding over. Gimli made a move to go after Legolas but was stopped by Boromir.

"This is about more than losing a friend." Boromir frowned.

"I know. Even a fool could see he cared for the little lassie." Gimli choked out a sob. Both walking back to the group with heads hung low. A loss of two people. Two Friends.

* * *

><p>Everything was hazy, light blurred, and Sakura felt cold. Very cold.<p>

"Sakura." '_Who said that?'_

"Sakura!" _'Aragorn?"_

"Sakura please wake up." Her eyes strained and she looked up to find a terrified Aragorn.

"Aragorn? Are you okay?" Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears, she tried to move but felt a fiery pain slice through her.

"ARGH!" Tears pricked at her eyes. She tried to numb herself with chakra but found her chakra was extremely low. She wouldn't be able to heal for awhile.

"Don't move! I think you broke a few bones. I need to get you on the horse...somehow Brego found us." Brego was a horse that Aragorn set free before everyone set off toward Helm's Deep. He was the horse of the King's late son. Somehow this horse found Aragorn during his time of need. It didn't surprise Sakura, Aragorn had more of an impact on people, and horses, than he realized. Aragorn helped to pick up the screaming girl, sitting her as carefully as he could on the horses back. The ride wouldn't be easy, but they had to get to Helm's Deep safely. The ride was painful, long, and highly undesirable. But Aragorn lightly patted Sakura's shoulder pointing to the large fortress as they approached. Sakura heard a guard call out to open the gate. Aragorn wasted no time carrying Sakura bridal style toward the main Hall.

"They are alive!" A refugee called out.

"Where are they! Move aside. I'm going to kill the-" Gimli paused seeing the limp girl in Aragorn's arms.

"L-Lassie!" Her face was colorless, clothes soaked from the river.

"Take me to the main hall." Gimli nodded and the two rushed past guards and refugees. They enter through large wooden doors and see Theoden talking with his guard, but Aragorn feels his heart pain when he sees the look on Legolas's face, eyes focused only on the pink haired girl.

"My God you are alive." The King gasps at noticing their presence. "Quick get a cot in here NOW!" The King roared loudly. People scattered pulling a small cot in for Sakura to lay on, getting cold rags for her forehead and giving enough space while Legolas took her hand in his own.

"She is alive. Praise Valor." Legolas looked up Aragorn. "Le hannon." (I thank you.) Aragorn smiled brightly. Legolas reached into his pocket, holding out his hand.

"Legolas..." Aragorn hugged Legolas tightly. "Thank you my friend." Aragorn looked at the pendant Arwen had given him.

"It only seems fitting." Legolas paused in feeling Sakura stir.

"_Meleth nin, _do no strain yourself. You are injured." Legolas brushed hair off her clammy face, a sheen of sweat coating her brow.

"I need you to-" Sakura's voice strained slightly. "I need you to grab my scroll. Its in my back pouch." Legolas nodded and fished out the scroll, watching as she opened it and suddenly a pile of pills appeared. She grabbed the pile and quickly ate the pills. Sakura knew it wasn't the best thing to do but if she could heal her injuries quickly and rest, then she would be able to help during the fight. Feeling the quick rush of chakra Sakura wasted no time in healing all her internal injuries. Aragorn and Legolas watched in wonder as her hand skimmed over different areas, soon watching her test out limbs. "I healed everything, but I'm so tired..." Her voice drifted off into a yawn.

"Just sleep, you are safe." Sakura smiled and finally gave into sleep, just as Legolas kissed her cheek. The moment was broken when a guard announced that an army of Elves had shown up, asking if Aragorn and himself could come speak with their commander.

"Come Legolas, let her sleep." Legolas nodded, leaving the girl to dream in peace.

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto?" Sakura looked around, only darkness could be seen, aside from Naruto and all her friends standing in front of her.<em>

"_Sakura-chan. We miss you. It's time to come home." He stretched out a hand, a hand she couldn't reach. A hand rested on her shoulder._

"_Meleth nin, who are these people?" Legolas looked back at her, standing next to Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, and the Hobbits._

"_My friends I-" Her mind conflicted. _

"_Don't you miss us Sakura?" Naruto seemed hurt._

"_I do! I just I also love-" She bit her lip but heard two deep voices laughing. Her arms were pinned behind her and Sakura screamed as Madara laughed madly. Looking forward a giant armored man with great orange/red eyes stalked toward her with sword in hand._

"_I SEE you!"_

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Sakura jolted up. Sweat covering her body. Shouts and fighting could be heard, and Sakura noticed she was alone in the Great Hall. Her breathing evened out and she swung her legs over the cot. Checking to make sure she had her things, she slipped her gloves on. Trying to take her mind off of the unsettling dream Sakura headed for the large wooden doors...ready to blow off some steam.<p>

"SHANNARO!"

* * *

><p>Thank you! Ch.5 will be up soon :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A deep loud creak echoed lightly in the hallway as it protested how quickly the young woman had shoved it open. Noise flooded her ears as clashing metal, shouts in deep vibratos, and thudding rock could be heard. Sakura fluxed her chakra feeling slightly relieved at the amount she had, without knowing how long she had rested. Darting down the hall she found herself immediately amidst the battle. Blood stained the cobbled ground, rain beat down relentlessly, and bodies hung haphazardly among the large fortress that had long ago been breached. Her eyes scanned and was shocked to see Elven men donning gold plated armor, she did not know when they had arrived, but praise Kami she was glad they did. '_I must find the others, we must take back the Helm's Deep'._

Running up the stairs as nothing more than a red blur, her fists began colliding with every Orc she could see, flinging them viciously over the wall. Her eyes moved to where the bridge had an alarming gap missing, something had blown through the wall, allowing Orcs full reign into the fort.

"SAKURA!" Her eyes darted to Aragorn who fought back a small platoon.

"ARAGORN!" Her voice carried just barely of the loud battle.

"GET INTO THE FIELD! LOWER THEIR NUMBERS!" Taking a moment Sakura registered his words and let out a wicked smile. Aragorn was starting to grasp her abilities and knew her 'unexplained' strength would be extremely helpful. With a nod in his direction she jumped atop of the bridge ledge and flung herself as far into the field as she could. As she neared for her landing she pumped chakra quickly into her heal and slammed it full force into the ground. _'Tsunade-sama would be proud'._ Sakura thought as the earth groaned and heaved upward sending shards of rock around. That one impact alone left over thirty lifeless Orcs sprawled around the rocks and stuck in small fissures. Dancing around the field Sakura let her fists fly, men looked over the bridge only to see rock and dirt fly all around the field skipping great distances in mere seconds. Her breathing increased as the pace started to catch up with her.

The vast number of the Orcs was overwhelming, reminding her all too much of the clones she fought against a few month earlier. Flashes of the war she fought back home flooded her mind unexpectedly. '_Home..'_ That one distraction caught her off guard lending a small gash to awaken her thoughts. The Orc, holding the sword which inflicted the wound, screeched at her with menace. Gnarled yellowed teeth bared at her as it raised its sword again, ready to strike. Forming a snarl of her own Sakura smacked the pathetic and crudely made sword out of its hands. In panic the Orc attempted to retreat but couldn't escape the Kunoichi's speed.

"Bastard!" Her fingers gripped his throat and snapped it quickly. Just as the body hit the muddy ground, a bright light enveloped the field stopping all the current fighting. Sakura smiled as Gandalf appeared upon the horizon, a line of horsemen with him all bearing spears and armor. '_Wait...is that the horse guy, Eo- something'_ Sakura laughed, she should have known Gandalf was riding off alone for a damn good reason! Reinforcements. The horses tore down the steep hillside kicking up dirt and shaking their reigns roughly. The men flattened theirs spears downward toward the oncoming Orcs. Gandalf raised his staff high emitting a bright and encompassing light that instantly caused panic among the enemy. He led the charge until the clashing forces met at the junction of the slope and field. The horsemen plowed through the Orcs leading a clear path toward Helm's Deep. Dead Orc littered the field in their wake. Shaking off her earlier fatigue Sakura pushed past it, taking care of the few scattered Orc which tried to escape their obvious defeat. Sakura followed the last of the horsemen into the fort. Men were already starting to move bodies away from the corridors. Sakura barely had a moment to think before a hand clasped her shoulder.

"Tremendous job Sakura. Seems like you healed up just fine." Aragorn's voice was raspy and worn, but his smile was triumphant.

"Eh, seems like your still alive." Sakura joked while checking over a small arm wound. "When everything settles down let me have another look at this alright."

"Of course. However, I think I should take my leave." With a quick wink and mischievous smile, Aragorn took off to where Theoden and Eomer were having a small family reunion. Her eyes turn back to where Aragorn was first looking and saw Legolas walk up slowly, latching his bow behind his back.

"How are you feeling?" His porcelain skin was smudged with dirt and sweat but damn him he was still gorgeous. Her eyes tried with desperation not to scan every inch of him but with a final sigh she managed a smile.

"Better. Tired, but definitely better. How are you, any injuries?" Her brow furrowed looking for anything obvious but he just chuckled.

"I am fine. I am just glad that we made it through the night." He shifts slightly toward Sakura, brushing a thumb over a small smudge of dirt, rubbing it away from her cheek. His head bends down, ready to finally feel her soft lips against his once again-

"Ah Lassie!" Gimli's voice boomed cheerfully, earning a groan from the young Elven Prince, and a dejected whimper from Sakura. "Better take a minute to clean up! Gandalf wants us to take a detour through Isengard on our way back to Edoras."

"Mm, right. I won't take long." Sakura gives Legolas one last look before heading towards the main hall.

"What?" Gimli looked at Legolas who seemingly wanted to choke the dwarf.

"You have horrendous timing." The Elf walked solemnly off to help the others prepare the horses. Gimli merely scratched his head wondering what he meant.

"Eowyn." Sakura walked up to the young woman who was busy gathering the children together to make the long march back to Edoras.

"Lady Sakura." Her words stumbled slightly of Sakura's name, still finding difficulty in its pronunciation. She stood up wearily and brushed the dust off of her dress.

"Eowyn, I have told you before, just Sakura." She smiled at the girl. "I was wondering if there was a place I could clean up. We are heading out soon and don't want to keep them waiting too long." Eowyn smiled and fell in step next to the girl.

"I am sure Gentry can tend to the children. Come with me." Leading her off down the halls Sakura found that Helm's Deep was much larger than she first presumed. Rooms were carved deep within the mountainside providing living quarters for soldiers and the royal family. "You know, I envy you." Her voice held no ill will, just passion. Sakura looked over bewildered by her statement. "The men see you as an equal. They let you fight by their side. I envy that. They merely see me as the King's neice, I would be rep reprimanded if I ever tried to grab sword and shield in the name of my King. I merely wish to fight. Perhaps I am just not strong enough." Sakura looked forward and smiled lightly.

"Men are idiots." Eowyn looked up quickly at the girl who started chuckling. "True I don't think you have the same type of strength I have, but you handle a sword well and have the passion needed defend those you love. Don't let them treat you like you are some object that needs to be locked away. Behind every man is a woman calling the shots and saving their asses, so don't you forget it!" Sakura pumped a fist in the air exaggerating her point making Eowyn stifle a laugh.

"Well, I s-suppose so. Thank you Sakura, it relieves me to know I am not alone in my thoughts." She opened a door which held a standing wash basin and well pump. "You can clean up here, I will let the others know you will be ready soon." Sakura smiled and nodded as the girl took her leave, now sporting a smile. Sakura liked Eowyn, she was the type of woman to spark a movement in her country, to begin the idea that women are strong as well. She was a little scatter brained at times but good hearted. She cranked the pumped on the well and filled a, old iron bucket, dumping it into the stone wash bin.

_'Itai. I need to stop using so much chakra.'_ She groaned as her joints popped after excessively using chakra filled punches. Scooping up water she rubbed it on her face rinsing away sweat and dirt. It wasn't truly being clean but would have to suffice for the time being. The chill also did nothing to wash away her thoughts, thoughts which seemed entirely centered around Legolas. It seemed every time they were about to finally have a moment together it was interrupted, not to mention her rather risky dreams as of late. Just envisioning his toned muscles, long golden hair, deep blue eyes, and soft touch sent Sakura into a haze. The knot in her stomach tightened, heat in her lower regions ached and burned for attention and her skin tingled against the cold air in the stone room. Her hand raked through her hair and her breath caught in her throat as she swallowed roughly. Her mind nagged her to just give her body release, but she held back, biting her lip in restraint.

'_You don't have time, you need to get back to the others.'_ Giving a small huff of annoyance Sakura scrubbed her face once more and headed out to the main hall, desperately trying to ignore her desires, and the blonde which they centered around.

Hooves echoed against the earth as the riders approached Isengard. Smoke billowed in the air signaling previously extinguished fires. Turning the corner of the gates Sakura stared at the flooded grounds surrounding the large tower. Debris drifted by and large Ents, as Sakura had been told, walked slowly around, destroying what was left of the many cranes and scaffolding made by the Orcs.

"Welcome my Lords and Lady, to Isengard!" Merry stood proudly next to Pippin on a stone wall, perched high above the chilly water. Smoking pipes and eating some of the spoils of war the two Hobbits filled their never satisfied bellies.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting...and smoking!" Gimli huffed loudly. Boromir rolled his eyes at the Dwarf, who obviously envied the Hobbits current activity.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin smiled with a mouth full of food, readying his pipe for the next toke.

"Salted pork?" Gimli's stomach seemed to growl just at the mere mention of food. Sakura couldn't blame him, she could probably out eat Naruto at this point...well okay maybe not quite.

"Hobbits." Gandalf shook his head at the half pint men. They were are strange race indeed.

"We are under orders, from Treebeard, who's taken management of Isengard." Merry nods over and the ever louder creaking approached. The Ent's slow movements came to a halt as he eyed the group.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Water and wood, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here. Look to his tower." The Ent groaned.

"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf eyed the tower with little concern.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli grunted, Sakura could tell his hunger was making him cranky.

"No. He has no power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees." Treebeard exclaimed with relief and pride. Sakura noticed Pippin wading in the water towards something causing her to alert Aragorn.

"Pippin!"

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard eyed the object the small Hobbit held.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf took the orange glowing ball and tucked it deep within his cloak.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am starving." Sakura whined just as her stomach protested loudly.

"Finally someone says something that makes sense!" Gimli's voice boomed. The group gathered and set off for Edoras, where King Theoden awaited, ready to make the next move.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" King Theoden raised his goblet high, earning a cheer from his men. Sakura smiled as Eomer handed her a large mug filled with ale.

"Well pinky, you fight like a man so you must dine like one!" Sakura raised a delicate brow...not quite sure if she was receiving a compliment or insult, but decided that Eomer was already so far drunk that he probably wasn't sure either. Clinking their mugs she took a giant swig, noting that the ale was surprisingly smooth and void of any sharp bitter flavor. Throughout the night Pippin and Merry had danced on tables while singing songs from home earning laughter and cheer. Eowyn and Boromir had snuck away from the crowd sometime ago and earned a few snickers from the group. Gimli stupidly enough convinced Legolas to participate in a drinking game, resulting in Gimli flat on his back and Legolas slightly unnerved that he felt a 'tingle' in his fingers.

Giving a deep relieved sigh, Sakura sat back with a full belly and a good buzz. It wasn't until the war that Sakura understood her Shishou's love of sake. Sometimes you just needed to numb the surface pain and have a break from it all. Personally Sakura was amazed at how she was holding up. She was put through back to back wars and may never see her home again, yet something kept her going, kept urging her to get through it all. Maybe a little bit of Naruto had rubbed off on her after all. She smirked at the thought. '_Naruto.'_ She wondered if she was considered K.I.A or maybe she was M.I.A and they were looking for her. That was when her smile faded, but how would they even find her. Deciding her answer was at the bottom of her next mug she took another gulp of her now beloved ale.

"Now, that isn't very Lady like." Sakura turned to see Legolas smirking at her with mirth in his eyes.

"Since when do I act like a Lady anyways?" Sakura waved her hand dismissively. Turning her keen eyes onto him she nearly choked at her realization. "Legolas, are you drunk?"

"What? No, but my hand will not stop tingling." He stared at his hand oddly. '_Well he is buzzed that is for sure.'_ Sakura laughed and supposed it was hard for an Elf to get drunk, from what Aragorn told her they had insane tolerance. Her eyes shifted to Legolas, her self control had been dwindling through the day. Now he standing over her, with that smile he always gives her.

"Screw it." Sakura mumbled to herself, giving a final chug Sakura drained the remains of her mug and sat it down with a small thud. Getting up from the bench Sakura moved in front of the blonde and looked him right in the eyes. Before losing her nerve she leaned up and planted a firm yet steamy kiss. She was tired of waiting. This wasn't some normal love story she dreamed about as a girl. She couldn't go by storybook love, with prolonged courtship. They were in a war. They could only have one more night, one more moment before they met death. She had to have him now. She didn't want to die with any regrets. Her hand trailed down his cheek causing the Elf to shiver. When they parted her eyes spoke volumes of what she wanted. Legolas's chest rumbled with understanding and he watched her saunter off toward their shared sleeping quarters, taking note that she added slightly more sway in her hips when she walked. Teasing him with every step. He followed not long after she left, thankful that most of the party goers were too drunk to notice them leaving, except for Aragorn's watchful eyes and smirk as he watched the blonde trail after the otherworldly girl.

Just seconds after Sakura passed through the door she heard it shut with a soft click. His foot steps barely audible over her beating heart, she felt him stop just behind her, goosebumps spread along her arms at the closeness. His breath skirted past her hair and his hands brushed up her sides, resting just under her breasts. He pulled her flush against him, letting Sakura feel his toned muscles flex against her back. Her head rolled to the side giving him perfect access to her neck. His lips kissed up and down her neck, searching each curve and turn of her jawline. He paused to nip the small juncture between her neck and shoulder, causing the pinkette to mewl under his mesmerizing actions. Taking this as a sign to continue he let his hands roam to hem of her vest.

Sakura felt her skin gradually get warmer under his touch. His fingers worked their way up the vest until his thumb brushed lightly against the underside of her breast. His breath caught in his throat, but soon turned to a heated growl when he realized she wore no chest wrappings under her vest. Sakura lightly smirked and pulled the zipper to her vest down far too slow for Legolas's taste. Slipping the offensive garment off Sakura arched sharply as Legolas's hands found their way to her pert breasts. Slowly brushing his thumb across her sensitive buds and lightly squeezing them he found her breath to pick up a more ragged rhythm. Pushing farther back into him Sakura noticed he too was aroused, and took the opportunity to tease him. Slowly rubbing her backside against his strained pants she received a sharp intake of breath and a firm squeeze on her breast. Deciding the bed looked more appealing Legolas scooped Sakura up and sat her in the middle of the bed. Moonlight shone in through the stained glass windows, shedding a soft light against each of her curves. Her legs spread giving him a view just past her small pink over skirt. Her black shorts were damp with desire and her cheeks flushed pink when she saw him stare at her.

Legolas pulled the last of her clothes off and marveled at the sight before him. Her creamy skin was soft and delicate. Sitting up on his knees he pulled off his shirt much to Sakura's enjoyment. His abs glowed under the light and Sakura swore she must have been dreaming. But feeling his lips on her inner thigh told her she wasn't. He kissed his way slowly up her body until his breath hit her womanhood causing Sakura to let out a needy moan.

"Legolas, please. I can't wait any longer." Her voice was quiet but rushed. Her chest seemed strained, breasts heaving against an unknown force. Her nipples were pert from the cool air and she could smell the faint smell of ale and desire in the air. Without another word Legolas descended down to her womanhood, giving slow, agonizing licks. Sakura's back arched as she tried to hold back her cries. Soon his fingers joined in by slowly pumping into her at a steady rhythm. Her moans increased, her belly tightened, but just before she could feel the blissful release, he suddenly stopped.

"Legolas?" He head lifted up slightly only for her eyes to widen as he stood fully nude in front of her. At that moment Sakura realized that he was more beautiful than she had dreamed of. His manhood was stiff and ready and his eyes were primal and full of need. Knowing that he couldn't wait anymore Sakura spread her legs just enough to let him know she was ready. Wasting no time Legolas embraced her in a deep and passionate kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist. Sakura moaned into the kiss feeling him fill her up deeply. His hips rocked into her causing each of them to lose themselves in the pleasure. His hair pooled around her like a golden curtain, their hands gripped each other tightly. Sakura moaned deeply when he hit a wonderfully deep spot within her. She bucked her hips in attempt to recreate the feeling but couldn't quite find the angle.

Sensing his lovers struggle Legolas sat back, pulling her into a sitting position on his lap. Sakura moaning instantly at the new found position. It hit much deeper and in all the right places. Her hands wound into his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist as she rocked desperately against him, moaning in time with their thrusts. Her stomach began to tighten quickly, muscles contracting, and her mind started to fade into a beautiful euphoria. Legolas felt her womanhood begin to contract around him and knew she was just about to reach her climax. Grabbing her backside firmly he pulled her roughly into him and a fast and relentless pace, sending the young kunoichi into a silent mantra.

"Oh, kami, Legolas, I am gonna- oh kami – I am- Legolas!" Her voice became inaudible into nothing but a silent scream as she arched back, eyes snapped shut, and mouth hung open. The coil in her belly finally snapped and ecstasy enveloped her. Legolas moaned as her womanhood tightened drastically around him and he finally let himself go, joining her in orgasm. He buried his face in the valley of her breasts as he held her close, each shuddering from the almost painful release. All the tension, desire, need, and fear of war had been drained in a single moment. Their breathing returned to normal and Legolas barely registered that he had laid them down. Lazily grabbing the sheet he pulled it over them. The moment after he could only recall how she glowed, her smile beaming, and her chest rising and falling in a need for air.

"That was amazing." She turned to face him, resting her forehead against his chest. A light coating of sweat covered each of them, sending a small chill through them against the cold night air that flowed in through the cracked open window.

"Yes it was _meleth nin._" He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. He had never felt so strongly about someone and knew that was due to the bonding of souls. Though she wouldn't feel it to the extent that he did, he hoped she at least felt love to the extent of what a mortal could feel.

"You keep calling me that. What does it mean?" She asked, voice slightly muffled from her close proximity to him.

"It means, _my love_." She blushed as he stroked her arm lightly. '_My love!? He loves me? Oh my kami he loves me.'_ Sakura felt her heart race in excitement but was cut short as her eyelids felt increasingly heavy. Legolas continued to rub her arm and kiss her until her eyes fluttered shut.

[Back in Sakura's World]

A group of shinobi gathered in a field.

"This is where it was." Kakashi marked an area with kunai. He seemed tired but focused.

"Do you think this will work?" A young female voice spoke up. It sounded distraught and hopeful.

"It has to Ino. Or we will find something that will." Naruto looked at the girl with blue eyes, dark circles formed under and they were red and swollen from crying.

"Naruto when you are ready, Kakashi and I are going to start, but the others will need to set the chakra poles up...I don't have as much power as Madara." Sasuke Uchiha pointed to the poles mimicking the rods Pein had. Slowly the Rookie 9 began preparation. They were getting Sakura Haruno back!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own LOTR or Naruto...if I did it would just be lots of smut :3

Alright loves, another chapter! Not too many chapters left! Since I have been so horrible at updates I have decided that there WILL be an epilogue chapter at the end of this story :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Legolas shifted out of bed, peering down at the beautiful young woman, who slept peacefully among the warm quilts. Her eyes would occasionally flutter and she gave out a small sigh, perhaps dreaming of better things than the current war she had been abruptly thrown into. Reaching down Legolas tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear, allowing him to gaze at her still rosy cheeks and slightly swollen lips. A proud smirk formed on the Prince's face as he recounted all too well their previous activities from only an hour ago. Her touch, her scent, the sounds she elicited, and the feeling of two bodies molding together as one had the young Elf already craving her once again, but he knew that for now, he would let her dream, a dream he hoped brought her peace if only for a moment. Quietly Legolas left the room, hoping some cool night air would temper his thoughts. For the past few nights there had been a deep foreboding evil ever growing. It thickened the air and told the Elf that the real battle was just approaching.<p>

Slipping through the Golden Hall's main entrance Legolas was immediately greeted with a fresh and crisp breeze. It cooled down his blood enough to keep his hormones in check, but it only focused his mind, more on the nagging sense that this war would see more darkness before any shed of light was to be shown. Looking to his left he found Aragorn leaning over the tall stone railing, giving him a view over Edoras and to the Rohan fields just past its wooden gates.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East...a sleepless malice." Legolas spoke somberly as he walked up to Aragorn, each staring out at the night sky. "The Eye of the enemy is moving." He could feel a constant presence, like someone was looking over Middle Earth with an ever watchful eye that searched high and low for something or someone. An evil they had grown all too familiar with.

"I can feel it as well my friend, but what truly brings you out here? I was sure that you would have remained with Sakura for the rest of the night." Aragorn teased while standing up straight, he wasn't oblivious to the obvious intimacy the two shared only hours ago, it was written all of the blonde man's face. Legolas ran a hand over his eyes, trying to make sense of it all himself.

"I will return to her shortly, I just needed some fresh air." He stared upward at the varying stars, finding comfort in their shine and familiarity. Everything the Prince was accustomed to had been thrown to the wayside. He left his family in Mirkwood to aid in the war and through some horrible fate, found love in a woman not even from his world. His soul had bonded to a mortal, which for a Prince was highly discouraged, but not considered taboo. The fear and stress of losing his new found love terrified and angered him, but part of him felt sickened by his selfishness.

"What is troubling you?" Aragorn frowned, the Prince seemed emotionally drained. Something he was battling deep within himself. His elven glow was slightly dulled and his demeanor was frazzled, not quite the usual calm and collected Legolas persona. Aragorn felt his heart go out to the young man, the only time he had seen someone like Legolas act this way was when it was about someone or something very important.

"How did you decide? How did you decide to let Arwen leave for Valinor?" Legolas's blue eyes met Aragorn's dark brown ones, searching for an answer. Out of everyone Legolas knew, Aragorn was in the closest comparable situation. Certainly he had pondered the same thoughts far longer and had come up with some form of a conclusion.

"I didn't." Legolas stared at his friend. "Her father wished for her to leave. I myself, I would have been a selfish man." Aragorn smiled, he and Elrond clashed over the decision, but Aragorn understood the fathers need to keep his daughter safe. Arwen on the other hand was feisty, she made it very well known that it was her choice and her life to do with as she pleased. Though it did ease his mind knowing she was leaving a country that had nothing left for her people and maybe nothing left for her, if he was ever to die.

"I, I do not think I could make her stay here. In her sleep she murmurs countless names of those I assume she loves and misses. I could not ask her to stay, if a chance to return presented itself." Legolas gave a pained smile. He by chance was blessed by the Valor to meet her, but she had a whole other world full of friends, family, duties, promises, and possibilities. He wasn't sure he could watch her live her days in Middle Earth, knowing that her heart was split between worlds, knowing that her soul belonged back home.

"You are a better man than I, in the end you must ask yourself, 'can I live with the decision I have made', that question will tell your heart and your instincts which is the right answer. Love makes men do crazy things and make some of the most difficult sacrifices for the ones we love." Aragorn put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze and heartfelt smile. Legolas smiled in return, it would not be an easy decision, but he knew deep down...he would have to make eventually.

"It seems fate is cruel, to both of us." Legolas laughed, but a sudden darkness unnerved him. "He is here!" Aragorn's expression hardened, he too felt the evil that started to envelope around them. Both took of in a sprint through the tall doors of the Golden Hall. Merry's pleas for help could be heard and a screaming Pippin echoed through the corridors.

"Pippin!" Merry screamed again. Aragorn ran and removed the palatir* from Pippin, only to drop it instantly upon hearing a deep menacing voice that sounded anything but human. Gandalf rushed over quickly, tossing a cloak over the accursed object.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf hollered, but seeing the young Hobbit, draped across Legolas's arm, unconscious and a thin sheen of sweat coating his brow, Gandalf felt more afraid for Hobbit than angry. Chanting lightly under his breath Gandalf raised a hand to Pippins face, "Look at me." The young Hobbit stirred awake, fear in his eyes.

"Gandalf, forgive me." Pippin's face contorted in pain. He seemed highly traumatized from the experience, but what seemed to hurt him the most was the disappointed look on Gandalf's face. Pippin looked up to the wizard and he was starting to realize that curiosity could be highly dangerous when dealing with objects connected to Mordor.

"Look at me, what did you see?" Gandalf's eyes searched the Hobbit's furiously trying to get answers, answers he desperately needed, but the Hobbit was so shaken he knew he couldn't be too harsh with him. Pippin was a child at heart and a good soul, not some mindless criminal who acted out of selfish desires. Pippin just had no control over his curiosity.

"A tree. A white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead!" Pippin seemed horrified by the image, "The city was burning." Flashes of the city filled his mind, the screams of civilians rang through his head, and the heat from the fire scorched his skin. It had been so vivid, like he was standing amidst the chaos, and echoing above it all, was the dark laughter of a faceless evil.

"Minas Tirith. Is that what you saw?" Gandalf felt his mind racing, if Minas Tirith fell, all hope would be lost. Minas Tirith was the capital city of Gondor, the strongest city belonging to mankind. With the Dwarves loss of Moria and the Elves leaving Middle Earth for Valinor, Mankind was the last force against Mordor that had the smallest chance of winning. Hobbit's would merely be wiped out in the aftermath.

"I saw...I saw him! I can hear his voice inside my head." Pippin closed his eyes harshly, trying to push away the intruder. Sweat beaded his forehead, hands clenched his pant leg tightly and his mouth hung slightly ajar.

"What did you tell him!? Speak!" Everyone's safety depended on what information the enemy received through Pippin, however if the location of the Ring was found...then the war was as good as lost and the lives of Frodo and Sam, would be ended in what Gandalf knew, would be a painful and slow manner.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin wrapped his arms around himself tightly, trying to give himself some form of comfort. Legolas stood up, giving Merry room to comfort his friend, knowing that all he needed now was someone by his side.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Pippin looked at Gandalf with confusion in his eyes, earning a sigh of relief from Gandalf. Gandalf knew now that Pippin had not reveled anything to the enemy, the Hobbit may have been quite the fool but he would never lie to him, and for that Gandalf was grateful. Gandalf couldn't help but be proud of Pippin, some of the strongest men had given in to the enemy, yet the small young Hobbit had not. Suddenly Sakura burst into the room looking around at the scene.

"What happened?" Rushing by Legolas's side her eyes met with Pippin. "Pippin are you okay?" Gandalf stood and held up a hand. The pinkette was worried and her hand subconsciously intertwined with Legolas's, giving a light squeeze.

"Not quite Sakura, but he is not in danger anymore. Merry, take Pippin to the kitchen, have something to eat, calm your nerves, then return. Be quick about it" Merry nodded without a word and helped his friend walk off to the kitchens, leaving the group to discuss the current events. Theoden arrived with his men hearing that a disturbance had erupted in the Golden Hall.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemies plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Mean are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still...strength perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf eyed the already fuming King Theoden. Sakura scooted toward Legolas, hoping to stay out of this debate as much as possible.

"Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden seemed rather peeved at the suggestion that his men should lay down their lives once again for a nation that turned a blind eye to the war and lived in denial behind tall stone walls. Sakura understood both sides of the argument, but she couldn't understand how Theoden could let innocent civilians die because their government was full of fools who no doubt sat upon thrones, feasting and ignoring the issues plaguing their country.

"I will go." Aragorn urged, although he had yet to take his rightful place as king, he could not sit by while his country sat for the taking by the enemy.

"As will I, my father needs to understand what is happening." Boromir gave a nod to Aragorn. Too long has Boromir's father played King by being the Steward of Gondor. He had control of the armies, funds, and will of the people. His lies spread through the city giving false hope and creating a false reality, which could send thousands to their deaths. Boromir himself had been blind to his fathers way only months prior, but the Fellowship and its trials had awoken him from the spell.

"No, to the both of you." Gandalf huffed. He seemed exhausted and worn. A lot was riding on the wizard's shoulders, his knowledge and experience was one of the driving forces of hope for this war. In his many years, he had never been so fearful of Middle Earth's future than as of late. Mordor held evils he dare not dream of and it spread like a poison, killing everything in its path.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn seemed flustered, Sakura felt sympathetic towards the man. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to plead with Gandalf. Boromir went to defend him but Gimli just shook his head, knowing full well to just stay out of it.

"They will be!" Gandalf pulled Aragorn to the side briefly. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the Black Ships." Aragorn nodded, understand the bigger picture to which Gandalf was driving at. Turning back to the group, Gandalf stood up straight and his voice held a very serious tone, one to which Sakura was not accustomed. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." His eyes drifted past the group to where Merry and Pippin returned looking slightly more at ease, but still shaken. Sakura felt bad for little Pippin. From what she got from Legolas's quick explanation of the palantir, Pippin had mentally met Sauron. She tried imagining how she would feel if Madara had invaded her mind, that thought alone made her feel sick to her stomach.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night and even following days blurred together for Sakura. Pippin set off with Gandalf for Minas Tirith, Edoras began regrouping from Helm's Deep, and Sakura spent most of her time training Eowyn and Merry. She wasn't that great with weaponry but her basic knowledge of swordsmanship sufficed in improving their techniques. Merry had difficulty at first, but after finding a shorter sword, found his control was much better due to the weight distribution. On the fifth day since Pippin's departure, Sakura could tell that the distance was getting to Merry.<p>

"Merry, you aren't focusing." She lowered her katana, looking at the frown he sported.

"Sorry, it just feels so strange without Pippin." He lowered his shortened sword, all motivation for their current training session gone. He couldn't help but feel hopeless, what if he never saw his best friend again? This war was the real deal, there was death, and loss. How were two Hobbits supposed to survive the clashing of Men and Orc?

"Merry, have faith in Pippin." Sakura knelt down, ruffling his hair, "Besides, Gandalf is with him." She put on her best smile and stood up. "Now lets go see if its just about lunch time." At those words Merry smiled and walked off with her toward the main hall. Sakura smiled as Merry skipped ahead of her down the hall, part of her knew that her words were false hopes. You could never promise someone that their loved one wouldn't die during war. She just hoped that Pippin stayed close to Gandalf and didn't run off. Entering the hall Sakura turned when she heard Aragorn shouting throughout the hall, running to where Theoden sat.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn leans to put his hands on his knees, catching his breath from the hasty run up the many steps. He eyed Theoden warily, awaiting his answer. Theoden looked over a map while Eomer and Eowyn eyed each other, wondering what decision their uncle would make.

"And Rohan will answer!" Theoden boomed throughout the hall sending a wave of relief. Sakura smiled at Legolas who nodded back giving a small smile. "Muster the Rohirrim. Assemble the men at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor...and war. Gamling!" The King turned toward his right hand man.

"Sir." Gamling turned toward his King, fully at attention. Sakura smiled, his men truly loved him and were loyal to a tee. His hand gripped proudly at his sword ready to fulfill anything requested of him.

"Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able bodied man to Dunharrow." The King ran his pointed finger along a road on his old withered map. He also pointed to two other men that would accompany Gamling, showing them intersecting routes that each one could take.

"I will." Gamling bowed to his King and took off toward the stables, they didn't have a lot of time, and every man in this war made a difference. The three men jogged briskly to the stables, not wasting a moment of time.

"Sakura, gather your things, we leave with the Rohan riders." Aragorn turned to tell Merry and Gimli, while Boromir and Legolas helped the men get the horses ready. The whole Golden Hall had erupted into a frenzy, people scurrying off in different directions, the shout of orders and the clanking of weapons being moved.

Sakura went off to her shared living quarters, gathering what little her and Legolas had. She packed quickly as she only had a few scrolls and clothing garments. Her eyes wondered to the bed where the sheets lay ruffled and tossed, evidence at their love making that lasted almost till morning. Just now the sun started to edge its way up over the mountainside, spreading its rays across the barren fields and lighting up the side of Edoras. With a small smile, Sakura made her way out quickly, leaving behind a room that held such a special memory.

With a small knapsack she hustled out to the stables, mentally preparing herself that they were days away from what Sakura couldn't shake off as being the decisive battle. As she turned the corner into the stables her breath caught. Legolas sat atop of a white horse, bow harnessed on his back, daggers sheathed on his hips, and his hand lightly gripped the reigns. He was talking with Aragorn who nodded and turned back to one of the stalls. Legolas turned her direction and smiled one of the most heart pounding smiles Sakura was sure she had ever seen, how could one man look so damn sexy all the time? The horse moved toward her and Legolas moved with the sway.

"Ready?" His voice was so smooth and Sakura realized she hadn't responded yet, blushing slightly she just nodded and gripped his hand, allowing herself to swing her leg up and over the horse. She wrapped her arms snugly around his waist, feeling the bow press against her stomach. She took in his scent of earth and leather, while feeling his hair brush against her cheek. '_I could stay like this forever.' _Her stomach fluttered and her cheeks heated, sending her off into her own day dreams about the blonde Prince.

Legolas felt her small hands wrap around him, knowing all too well what her petite frame was capable of, on the battle field, and in the bedroom. He resisted the urge to growl upon feeling her breasts press against his mid-back, accentuated by each breath she took. His elven ears could hear her heart rate increase, wishing he could make her blood pump in a much more hands on manner. Feeling his pants begin to tighten the Prince shook his head in attempt to stir his thoughts away from the image of a ravaged Sakura. Swollen lips, tousled pink hair, hooded eyes, and -

"Legolas." Looking toward Aragorn, he shook his thoughts away much to his own displeasure. Even just envisioning her in his mind, Sakura was far to enticing.

"Yes Aragorn?" Sakura too awoke from her, preoccupied, thoughts and noted that everyone was packed up and saddled. She wasn't really a fan of riding a horse but she loved how close she got to be to Legolas and that drove any other thought away.

"Everyone is ready, lets head out." Aragorn rode past with Gimli on his horse followed by Boromir and Merry. Boromir looked slightly upset that Eowyn rode solo instead of with him, giving Sakura a small chuckle. The group followed up to where the riders had gathered, awaiting Eomer's words.

"So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith, the doom of our time will be decided." Theoden murmured while looking out at his men, then nodding to Eomer.

* * *

><p>"Now is the hour! Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all! For lord and land!" Eomer tugged on his reigns and the men began stampeding out of Edoras, off to fight one last battle. The ride is silent except for the pounding of hooves, clanking of armor, and neighing from the horses. Sakura knew that they had been riding for hours as her thighs felt shaky and sore, but her mind didn't care. Just the silence, the rhythm, and fresh air made her feel relaxed. The sun started to beat down on her skin, enveloping her in warmth, and a rare moment of calm.<p>

_Hands skirted up over her hips, fingers squeezing and pulling her down at a sensual pace. They rocked together in a seamless embrace, panting and moaning each others names. Her head whipped back, long tresses of pink hair flowing down her back, beads of sweat running down the contours of her toned stomach. She felt the heat rising in her stomach as she rocked down slightly harder, she was teetering on the edge, so close to perfection. _

"_Sakura." His voice moaned in a husky tone. "Sakura."_

"_Legolas."_

"Sakura. Sakura wake up." Sakura's eyes fluttered open, finding herself sitting on the horse, still wrapped around Legolas. His eyes peered over his shoulder with a rather pronounced smirk on his face. "Having pleasant dreams, _meleth nin_?" Her cheeks blazed pink and she wiped a small trail of drool off her cheek. Choosing to avoid eye contact with the currently ego boosted Legolas, she looked around noticing men setting up tents and tending to the horses. The camp was set atop a cliff side with a great view overlooking Rohan, just as the sun was beginning to set.

"We should see if they need any help." Sakura murmured, voice slightly weak from just waking up. Legolas smiled, dismounting off the horse to offer her a hand. Sakura smiled, she still wasn't fully comfortable with horses. After getting off her legs slightly gave from the hours of riding, having Legolas catch her and pull her into him, earning a small squeak from the girl. Leaning down with a smirk his breath ghosted past her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"It seems even in your dreams, I can still make your legs weak." He chuckled deeply at the blushing girl, lending a small kiss to her lips before separating, not wanting to be to intimate in a soldier camp. The duo made their way to the head tent where Theoden and Aragorn were already discussing ranks and strategy just outside of it, on a large wooden table with various maps spread about.

"Grimbold, how many?" A strong built looking man, rested his sword against the table, while turning to Theoden. Every man surrounding the table was worn out from the long ride, but more on edge about the impeding feeling of battle.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord." Theoden nodded before turning to a man next to Grimbold. The soldier had dark rings under his eyes and he started to remove some of his heavy plated armor which was no doubt starting to wear on him.

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Theoden King." Theoden's mouth turned into a frown, smacking lightly at the map. His eye scanned the areas of Rohan, marking off which sections had checked in and how many men were present.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden by this time sounded frustrated, noting that they had heard nothing from them.

"None have come, my Lord." The soldier took the last of his armor off, hair matted from sweat and an exhausted look. Theoden passed him a pouch of water to the much grateful soldier, who bowed graciously.

"Six thousand spears, less than half of what I'd hoped for." Theoden turned to Aragorn, knowing at this point it was out of his control. If more men came, which he hoped they would, then the war could tilt in their favor. Yet reality reminded him, more men might not come, and that was just the terrifying reality.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." Aragorn rubbed the scruff of his beard, wondering how they would defend if six thousand men were all they had.

"More will come." Theoden reassured him with a pat on the back. He never thought that he would be rushing to help Gondor, but Aragorn was its true king...and a fine king he would make. Times would change for the better if he took throne after everything settled down...if everything settled down.

"Every hour hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn, then we must ride." Theoden nodded in agreement, no matter if any more men showed up, they would still ride to Gondor's aid when the sun would rise.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will hopefully be up later this week, since I work all weekend.<p>

3 Thank you all for the wonderful Reviews...it means a lot to me that you enjoy my super awesomely strange story and my writing style ^_^ yay for goofy pairings! SAKULEGO!

Keep being awesome everyone :D


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT! This is a rewritten chapter! As of 11/4/2013 **

**I was very unhappy with the original and completely changed the ending as it did not flow with the Epilogue I wanted. Plus it need Fluff for you guys lol.**

**A/N It still has typos and some grammatical errors so please look past some of that. Thank you all for sticking with me all this time...this is the first story I have ever written and I was nervous to even post it. So thank you. Thank you all. **

* * *

><p>The shuffling of metal and padding of hooves made its way through the encampment. Men hustled back and forth, preparing tents, tending to horses, barking orders and counting inventory. The air held the scent of leather, steel and fire. Fire pits crackled brightly against the slowly dimming sky. Sakura shifted with the crowd, taking care to not run into anyone as she made her way towards the edge of the cliff. The large sun beat down over the valley plains while quietly creeping down the horizon. Sakura ran her hand over her brow, taking note of the sheen of sweat that now coated the back of her hand.<p>

"Collecting your thoughts?" Sakura spun around to face Elrond. Her eyes flashed with recognition before she opened her arms and took him into quick hug. She wasn't sure what brought the Elven male so far from his people, especially since she had heard they were to set sail for Valinor. However seeing him give just the slightest pull of a smile brought her comfort she didn't really know she needed. Sakura had always been confusing emotionally. She often felt completely bi polar at times. It was something she tried to control over the years and found herself no longer needing the crutch of her 'inner' self. These past months though were another story. She found herself wanting two very different things. One thing she wanted more than anything was too return home and see her friends. The other however was the deep rooted love she felt for a certain Elven Prince. She knew she could not have both and had found herself thinking less and less of returning home. She came to realize that almost immediately after meeting the blonde she ceased all attempts at even finding a way back and that thought alone made her insides twists in a nauseating guilt.

"Yes. I feel we are coming to the pinnacle of this war. Elrond, what are you doing here?" Her arms swayed behind her back as he too gazed over the valley. Calm moments before a storm were never to be ignored. You had to enjoy them to the fullest, before the chaos enveloped you whole.

"I have brought Aragorn a sword, one that is his birth right." Elrond nodded to the tightly wrapped object under his arm. "Do you know where he is?" Sakura lightly swung her hand into the direction of the largest tent. The deep baritone voices could be heard and she laughed as she was sure she heard Gimli and Legolas going at it again. Those two bickered constantly, but they had become the most unlikely of best friends.

"Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir decided to talk strategy with the King. I just needed some air." Her words were heavy, and Elrond knew she was worn out. He wasn't sure what she was taken from when she came from her world, but her eyes expressed exhaustion and the state of indecision.

"Sakura, are you alright?" His stance shifted allowing him to put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes cast down in thought. The past few days had been distracting, not allowing he proper meals and time to rest.

"I have just been a bit under the weather these past few weeks. Started three weeks ago in Rohan. I suppose I am just tired." Her eyes met his but what she saw caught her off guard. His eyes were piercing into her. "E-Elrond?" His hand made its way from her shoulder to her stomach in a swift movement, one only Elves and Shinobi could fathom.

"By the Valor." His eyes softened before quickly removing his hand. Just as Sakura went to ask him what he meant her gaze was directed to the new group that had approached them. All the men seemed tired, worn down and grumpy. The amount of continuous testosterone was almost over whelming at times, but Sakura supposed she was used to that.

"Lassie, we are all gonna get some supper. Come on now." Gimli huffed, before trudging along with Boromir. With a swift nod she headed off to fall in step with Legolas. Her eyes met Elrond's once more before he separated off to talk with Aragorn privately. Her mind swirled in thought as she brought a hand up to her stomach as well, lightly probing with chakra, when suddenly her eyes widened and her step faltered causing Legolas to grab her arm.

"What is wrong _meleth nin_?" His large blue eyes searched her spooked green ones. Her throat dried instantly and suddenly all the bile in her stomach wanted to come up at once. Darting off quickly Sakura made her way to a quiet retreat of dead grass and released the very little contents of her stomach. The powerful heaving caused her little body to lurch almost in a cat like manner. Her eyes stung and her mouth burned from the acid. It seemed like the world around her was falling and she just needed something to hang on to. A hesitant hand rested on her back while she leaned over with her hands on her knees. "Sakura?" Her head turned to the panicked looking Legolas. "Sakura, what is wrong?" His voice lost some of its previous soothing tone to a more serious and worried one.

Her mind whirled quickly. Within seconds her brain was calculating everything this could effect. Her eyes darted just past him to the scene of men moving swords and spears, some of them were only just boys. She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't let her participate in the war. Her brain fumbled realizing she would have to answer soon or he would worry even more.

"I-I just need some water. I will be okay. Do not worry." Forcing her best smile she turned to embrace him in a tight hug. Her face burrowed into his chest, fighting back the tears before she pulled away and gave another smile, covering up her own fears and stress. Legolas looked at her cautiously before giving her that heartwarming smile he so wonderfully directed only at her.

"Let us go get you water and some food." He grabbed her hand softly into his, leading her off to a small section of the camp. Her body swayed slightly and she tried to down play her shock to an almost untraceable amount, but she knew Legolas would be keeping his eye on her from this point forward. Sakura registered the sound of Gimli and Boromir laughing and the more subdued voices of Aragorn, Merry and Eowyn. Taking a seat on the ground Sakura noticed Aragorn and Legolas share a brief exchange.

"Ah, Sakura. Here, have something to eat." Eowyn passed a hearty bowl of soup over to her. "I promise, I didn't cook this time." Eowyn laughed sheepishly. Sakura smiled softly and began to eat, not truly tasting her food, just letting it go straight into her stomach while he mind drifted elsewhere. A small cough brought her back to reality with many eyes staring at her. Her cheeks flushed and she slightly coughed on the spoonful of soup that she now realized was cold. She wasn't sure how long her mind had been wandering but it would it was for quite some time.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Aragorn gave her a leery gaze before continuing. "Behind this camp lies the road to Dimholt. It is a door that lies wedged between the mountains. Inside are the souls of a cursed army, it is said that their souls will only rest once they have fulfilled their oath to the current king of Gondor. Now that Elrond has brought me my family's sword...I wish to have them fulfill that oath, to fight along our side. Once we visit Dimholt, it is only a short distance to the Black shores Gandalf spoke of. That is where we join the war." Aragorn leaned back against a hollowed log. He seemed a bit off put about saying it was his family's sword, but he was doing his best to finally take the responsibility of leading his people.

"We would have to leave no later than high moon." Boromir gazed out at the horizon where the sun finally slipped away from prying eyes. Sakura took notice that Eowyn had moved herself quite close to Boromir, hands only inches apart as they rested on the ground.

"That gives all of us time to rest up. Eat. Sleep. At high moon we meet up just past the makeshift stables." Sakura nodded, realizing how tired she actually was, despite her nap on the ride to Dunharrow. The group scattered at quick pace, no one wanting to lose a moments rest. Legolas pulled Sakura's hand gently toward a small tent at the edge of the camp, almost touching the mountain wall. Legolas released her hand to light a small lantern that sit on top of an over turned bucket. It had enough space that there packs could be shoved to the corner and a padding of blankets and pillows lay across the whole back side.

"It is small but at least I get some alone time with you." Legolas was quiet, almost like he was reading her before pulling her small frame down to the make shift mattress. The lantern light flickered softly giving the whole tent a warm glow. His hand slid down her weary legs and slowly unclasped her knee high boots. The release of pressure caused Sakura to groan appreciatively. Her feet were slightly swollen from wearing the unforgiving leather non stop. His hands twisted and kneading her feet, watching her eyes flutter. He made his way towards her vest pulling the zipper down and maneuvering her out of the dirt and blood stained material.

"By Valor, is this..." His breath caught and Sakura froze wondering if he had noticed she was- "This necklace..." Her lungs exhaled almost a little too quickly in relief when she felt his fingers cup the delicate necklace Galadriel had given her. She opened her eyes to a curious Legolas.

"It was the gift I received from Lady Galadriel. At first I couldn't believe she wanted to give me a family heirloom, especially one held so important in your culture, but she wouldn't take no for an answer and I wasn't about to insult her gift. Legolas shifted his gaze up to her, lips breaking into a smile.

"Galadriel, she definitely does see things we can not predict." He slowly climbed his way onto Sakura with an arm resting on each side. His golden hair veiled them on each side. The lantern light shined lightly through his hair creating an almost otherworldly glow. Each stayed quiet, nothing needed to be said. His lips crazed lightly over hers, asking her if he could proceed. If one thing in her confused mind she was sure of was that she would enjoy every moment with her Elven Prince. She arched her back off the mat to reach his lips and felt an arm snake around her waist. His lips were soft, warm and feverish as he started to lose himself in the passion.

Her legs grazed up his sides before locking loosely around his waist. Her cheeks felt flush and her skin was almost crawling in anticipation. She wasn't sure when his skilled fingers had reached her skirt buckles or when when she began shifting his tunic off but they soon found both of themselves bare to each other in a heated battle for dominance. This wasn't the same slow and gentle intimacy as before. This was filled with emotion on the eve of battle. Anger. Sadness. Joy. Love. But above all, fear. Fear of the unknown. Sakura moaned as she felt Legolas nip at her neck and an arm grip her leg and pull it almost to her shoulder before sheathing himself within her. Each shuddered at the euphoria. With all the chaos around them, this was tangible and real. This was in the now. This was all that mattered. Her hands wound themselves within his hair and his arms scooped up under her like he was afraid she would disappear. Each rocking motion of his hips made the coil in Sakura's tummy tighten. Her breath was labored and her heart rammed against her chest. Little pink tufts of her hair started sticking to her skin as a sheen of sweat covered her and Legolas. It amplified the definition of his muscles against the soft light. The blankets shifted in tandem with their bodies and Sakura's eyes open abruptly when a wonderfully sensitive spot was crazed.

Legolas noticed and gave a more cocky smirk than usual as he angled his hips at the spot, hitting it repeatedly. His name fell off her lips like a prayer as her breathing increased and her hips rose to meet his with every thrust. His hand tightened on her leg as he too felt his release approaching. Finally her back seized off the mat, eyes snapping shut and a blinding light encompassed her mind. At that moment Legolas gave way as well, feeling his body become rigid at the heavenly feeling. Both were lost in a moment of bliss. Time stood still. Outside of each other, no one else existed, if only for a moment.

Both collapsed in an unusually graceful manner. There breathing was heavy and both grasped at the other trying to find stability. Green eyes searched blue ones as they both smiled. Legolas rolled over pulling the petite woman with him. Her necklace pooled in front of her breasts while she rested on his chest. The diamond reflecting the light to a fro. Legolas stroked at her cheek, urging her to rest. With a final smile they each fell asleep amongst the tousled sheets.

Sakura felt warm soft lips graze her cheek and an all too familiar voice whispering a foreign language into her ear. Her eyes slowly opened to the beautiful Elf she had fallen asleep next too.

"_Meleth nin, _we must head out. The others will be by the stables soon." He held her clothes to her and allowed her some space to dress. As Sakura fastened each buckle on her boot she mentally prepared herself. She noticed Legolas checking his quiver and bow tension. Each was getting back into the war mind set. She wondered how they had become so accustomed to turning the mind set on and off. It wasn't a talent one wished for. Flexing her hands and feeling the leather tighten against her knuckles Sakura nodded to Legolas that she was ready.

The walk to the stables was in silence, but each had an air about them that seemed relieved. The tension was drained and each had a clear mind ready to fight. The others didn't say much when they arrived last. No one seemed to find the time for joking at the moment as they walked between the high peaked path that lead into the mountain. Within this moment the stakes were too high and they were all on the verge of losing everything.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli huffed as he shifted over a grouping of rock.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their oath." Legolas stayed on guard while Sakura thought over the small tale. It was strange the way this world worked. Magic. Oaths. Elves, Hobbits. Dwarves. Orcs. Though she supposed chakra seemed just a strange to them as all that seemed to her. The group slows as they approach a small crevice within the mountain.

"The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away." Gimli shifts uncomfortably at the sight of the never ending darkness that fills the crevice.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas reads the faded old words that have been carved crudely into the mountain side.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn says almost as though he is insulted, marching forward without a second look back. Legolas follows with Sakura in tow while Gimli hesitantly follows with Boromir.

"Well, this is a thing unheard of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it." Gimli sighs in frustration while Boromir laughs at the Dwarfs dilemma. The groups treads through the mountain, only lit by the one torch Aragorn brought. The group is led into a large cavern that time had withered. The room was stale and cold, a cold that went through your bones and into your soul.

"Who enters my domain?" A deep voice hissed. It seemed to echo around them and Sakura felt all the hairs on her arms stand up.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn turned toward a faint light and Sakura suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine as she realized there was a transparent figure hovering above the chasm.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me." Aragorn seemed done with this argument and his tone held an abundance of authority. The apparition laughed before hundreds upon hundreds surrounded the group. Sakura panicked, how do you fight something that is already dead? "I summon you to fulfill your oath!"

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The apparition snarled. Aragorn lifted his sword in defiance. The King of the Dead screamed and attacks with his own ghostly sword. Aragorn parries and grips the entity by the throat in amazement to all that he can grab him as though he was any living man. "That line was broken." The King of the Dead cries.

"It has been remade." Aragorn releases him and turns to the many lost souls surrounding the group. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn looks to the unsure faces of the dead. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli huffed. The chill of the cave was enough to send a shiver straight through your bones and into your core. Your heart would beat out of sync and a small lump in your throat would build continuously. It was a place that the living should tread, but this was a time for desperation.

"Not many are given a chance of redemption." Sakura spoke quietly. She remembered the smile Chiyo gave her when she felt she was given a chance to redeem her mistakes of the past. It was one of the most founding moments in Sakura's life. That mission changed everything. How she thought. How she trained. Who she wanted to be as a person. Everything.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" With a final commanding tone Aragorn yelled out in frustration, "What say you?" He had bet everything on this agreement. They needed more troops and without this agreement, it would be a slaughter. Five people could not rush a few thousand soldiers and hope to come out in tact.

Suddenly a chanting sound echoed through the cavern and Aragorn smiled greatly at the King of the Dead. He gripped his sword in pride, all of those King's before him, his ancestors, were about to fulfill a long forgotten promise. A promise that could help them turn the tides on the darkest war this world had ever faced.

"We shall fight!" The ghoulish figure howled and raised a hand in triumph. Many Ghost Soldiers appeared around her, ready to fight, ready to end a meaningless existence in limbo. Their King, had finally called upon them.

"Aragorn, we must make haste." Boromir ushered. The others nodded and Aragorn took the lead. Gimli froze as the ghost soldiers followed their King to battle. The group took off quickly toward a shore not to far from the mountain. The plan was to use the cliffs as an advantage on boarding the passing ships. Then they would over take the shore that led to Gondor.

"Sakura, The Fallen are going ahead. Your speed surpasses ours greatly. Go with them to secure a boat that can stay in boarding distance for us." The group was slowed down by various turns, crevices, and narrowed paths. They would not intercept the approaching enemy ships at this rate. They needed to board and secure them to take them all the way to shore, where part of Sauron's army awaited arrival of the additional soldiers.

"Yes." Sakura nodded and sped off quickly. Leaping from each rock face and propelling herself forward, managing to be on the tail of The Fallen's horde. The speed that they moved at was even difficult for her to keep up. They glided along as if there was no mountain at all, flowing through the walls that led straight to the river. Crouching by a rock Sakura peered of the edge, watching in fascination as The Fallen over took five ships with no struggle. It reminded her of watching Naruto's massive shadow clone jutsu. Hopping down to the ship farthest back Sakura felt an all too familiar sensation that she wasn't sure she would ever feel. She felt a chakra signature. However it was dark and malignant, menacing, and the signature flustered her. It reminded her of Madara but held a completely different malice, yet it was related all at the same time. Her brows knitted together in anger. It didn't make sense. This was the same type of relation one could notice in chakra with siblings and cousins. For instance Hinata and Neji had very different, yet strangely similar signatures. She kept reaching her chakra out, searching, trying to pinpoint it. Then it hit her. In deep crashing waves of anger. It flooded her whole being and she froze from the sheer power it held.

"Sakura!" Snapping her attention to the voice of Aragorn she turned abruptly. The men all seemed confused by her expression. She was staring out at the distance when they arrived on the ship. How long had she been reaching her chakra out to the other signature? Her hand reached up to her forehead noticing the cold sweat she had broken out in. Her legs shook lightly and her eyes welled up. This was something that hadn't felt in a really long time. Absolute gut wrenching fear. The feeling of no hope. Perhaps she could at least hold it off, if she could do anything before death, it would be to hold it off from harming those she cared about. Whoever this was, they were from her world, and she couldn't help but feel responsible. That little tug at her heart also urged her that perhaps a certain Blonde haired Prince also fueled her desire to protect. If anything ever happened to him- She pushed the thought away immediately. Just thinking about it made her want to vomit. Her hand shifted to her stomach and she bit her lip in frustration. She pumped more chakra into her stomach and muttered a jutsu under her breath, creating a barrier of protection around the small bean shape that had yet to form.

"Aragorn, there is something here with...chakra." She fumbled with her words trying to explain the nature and threat that this posed. "It means they are from my world Aragorn. Who ever it is, they are not a friend. People here can not stand against someone from my home, they will die. Many will die if I don't do something. I must hurry." Legolas moved forward to protest but the stare down Sakura gave left no room for argument. He tried to speak but could only watch as she tightened her gloves. There was so much tension in the air. Two lovers not wanting to lose the other, but all personal vendettas and desires had to be cast aside. This was war. War was about tact, knowledge, facts, strategies, and strength. Legolas had witnessed first hand the enormous strength and abilities his pink haired lover had used, if she was saying that only she could fight this foe, then she meant it. She was never one for under-minding her comrades.

"Alright but you must be careful. I know you don't need a ship to reach land, just avoid the shore, we want a sneak attack." Aragorn gave a brisk hug. He reminded her a lot of Kakashi. Authoritative but in a low key way. He was caring and protective, always making sure his strategies allowed for minimal risk to all his comrades. But this was something Aragorn knew he couldn't understand. He didn't know the full extent of power that came from Sakura's world. He had to trust her instinct on this one, but judging from the look on Legolas's face, he was more worried than ever.

"We will meet you at Gondor very shortly." Boromir patted her back and walked off to examine how far down the shore was. The gesture almost reminded her of the last time she saw Sai, it was the first sincere hug Sai had ever given her. Now she even wished for his insults. It always made her laugh before a fight. They loathed each other in the beginning, constantly getting into arguments and even throwing a few punches, but as time progressed a bond was formed. Her Team had become her family.

"Please, be careful Meleth nin. Please" Legolas kissed her cheek and felt something warm and metallic being placed in his hand. She knew she had to leave him with a promise that spoke more than words ever could. With a small smile Sakura took off with chakra laced feet at a dead sprint across the water. Legolas looked down with a pained smile at the Elven pendant sitting in his palm. His expression held elation and pain. He had to remind himself that she was a warrior. One that could take down an army of men. She would be okay, at least he hoped. He swore to himself that when this was all over he would properly claim her as his. He would marry that ridiculous woman. They would hear the pitter patter of little feet run through their chambers and they would live side by side until the end. With new resolve Legolas grasped his bow and thrummed at his arrow's fletching in anticipation. He could make no mistakes. Everything hinged on him returning to Sakura. Alive and well. He would curse all of Valor if he lost her.

"Where are you?" Sakura zoned in on the signature. Her chakra reached out like a tentative hand, searching for the owner of such hatred. Although it was a dark chakra something about it still thrilled Sakura. It was a signal that someone else had come here, that maybe she could still see her friends. That familiar guilt set in. Every time she thought of returning home or staying she still felt like she was betraying someone. Finally her eyes snapped open in rage and she sped off across ragged fields. However this poor asshole was he was going to be the outlet for her frustration. Soon she could hear the familiar clanging of metal, smell of blood, and screaming of war. She flew through the fights, occasionally slamming her fist into someone in her way until she stopped dead in her tracks and faced the signature she had been following. The figure was huge and cloaked in dark tattered robes. It had large gauntlets on its hands and was holding a gasping Eowyn.

"**Release her!" **Sakura shouted in her native tongue. It felt almost relieving to hear it escape her mouth. The rage her tone held surprised even herself. Part of her felt crazy, it was almost like she blamed him. For everything that had transpired these past few months, it was all his doing. All the pain that had slowly ebbed away over time shot right back into her heart with a vengeance.

"**What is a Kunoichi doing here? Unless...no but he couldn't have..."** It snarled back and tossed Eowyn to the side, not counting her as a threat. He stomped forward, hissing through his helmet and dark red eyes pierced toward the small girl. A shiver shot down Sakura's spine and she immediately broke eye contact. Those eyes. Piercing. Red. Eyes. The chakra signature oddly familiar but different. It wasn't making any sense! Part of her thought that possibly...but there is no way it could be possible. She pushed it from her mind as being completely delusional.

"Sakura be careful! He is the Witch King! The main servant of Sauron!" Eowyn rasped. Her hand cradled near her throat. As a medic Sakura quickly processed in her mind all of Eowyn's most immediate wounds. She wouldn't have time to heal her, so thankfully Eowyn could make it on her own. Hell she didn't even know if she would make it out, this battle was looking more and more out of her league every passing second.

"Eowyn, leave now. This is going to be a very dangerous fight."Sakura glanced at Eowyn with such intensity that Eowyn could only nod and stumble off. Hopefully she would find others, in her condition she wouldn't be able to fight very well. Sakura and the With King stared at each other. Each trying to break through the other ones soul. **"Who are you? How did you get here?"** Her voice was no where as intimidating as she wanted it to be. Her fingers flexed, leather creaked, and a bead of sweat ran down her temple.

"**When will Shinobi realize that the Uchiha, are far superior. At Everything!" **The Witch King laughed and Sakura felt her stomach churn. Uchiha. In Middle Earth. Her blood froze over. The dream she had of Sauron greatly reminded her of Madara. What was happening? She briefly pondered the idea early but thought it impossible...there was no way an Uchiha could be here, but it was all adding up too well, to nauseatingly well.

"**Who are you? Madara? I watched Madara die by Naruto's hand!" **Her fists clenched, teeth mashed together. She witnessed it firsthand, rasengan right through his foul chest. Madara was everything that radiated hate and anger. He despised the world around him and lived in complete insanity. No one now a days believed his way of thinking. Only his own Kin from decades prior did and they all died out.

"**Which is why he sent you here you fool. Madara and I found this world long ago in our youth. Sauron is Madara. It was a shadow clone experiment that proved great results."** His laugh was menacing and he circled her slowly. His voice was gruff and unnatural, with a slight echo that filled the field. "** He had full function until that fool Isildur broke his ring causing a sever in the chakra link."** He stepped forward slightly putting Sakura on edge. All the surrounding screams seemed to melt into nothingness. **"However, Madara did not really care. This world was merely a passing to bide time to strike the Shinobi world. Yet, should he have ever died in our world...he would still have a piece of his flesh and chakra in this world. One that could be resurrected." **His laugh darkened at Sakura's paling face. She wanted to throw up. Madara could not return. Not again. She knew the Shinobi world was still recovering, so many died, land destroyed, and resources dried up. **"Upon his death he did the one thing I would need to bring him back. A sacrifice with a lot a chakra that could be drained. In other words, send me a Shinobi. Not only do I have your chakra but that childs chakra within your womb. Your foolish barrier doesn't hide the fact that a second signature is within you. Madara, MY BROTHER WILL BE STRONGER THAN EVER!" **With a maniacal laugh he charged Sakura with surprising speed. She barely had time to register and move out of the way when a large chained mace tore through the ground. She could see it enveloped in chakra, smashing large craters where it landed. Brother? That would make him Uchiha Izuna...but he died giving Madara his eyes?

"**How can you be his brother...YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"** Her fist swung at the insane Uchiha barely missing and causing a large rift within the earth. Kick. Punch. Dodge. Illusion. Dispel. Heal. Dodge. Heal. Dodge. Sakura could feel herself weakening. Fighting an Uchiha of this caliber was something she wasn't sure she could do. Let's be honest, she knew she couldn't beat him. This was a whole different league of Shinobi. The most she could do at this point was hold him off as long as possible. Keep him distracted and hope that no more senseless casualties could happen if even for a short moment."Sakura!" She heard Legolas's voice. He was dodging through Orcs, gliding gracefully and taking out enemy after enemy. Every time he gained a foot, he was set back with a flurry of attacks.

"STAY BACK!" Her fist slammed the ground again giving her large rocks at her disposal to throw at devastating speeds. The Uchiha dodged easily charging at her again. She could feel her leg muscle tear as she kicked him in the stomach causing her to cry out. The Uchiha stood angrily and with a slightly hunched back. Metal could be heard, clanging to the ground. Long black hair flowed almost to the ground. Soon all the armor was discarded and The Witch King...no...Izuna stood in black shorts and a mesh shirt. Ragged cloth wrapped around his head covering his, yet an eery red glow still managed to pierce through. He was wrong looking. Held together by something dark, no longer fully human.

Sakura tried to pool chakra in her hand but could barely keep it steady. Looking back and seeing the others try to reach her she punched the ground one more time to create a line of broken ground. Tears streamed down her face and her cheeks flushed a crimson red. Her chakra was nearly spent, she wouldn't be able to keep her promise. She could see arrows being dodged with zero effort from the Uchiha, causing her a pained smile. Legolas. Wonderful, beautiful, and intelligent Legolas. Kami she loved that man...err elf. The Uchiha picked her up roughly by her vest, fabric threatening to rip. She looked at the face of the insane shell of a man. The only thing keeping him alive was various, highly complicated seals all over his body. Sakura scoffed at herself slightly, in another time and place...and much less threatening person she would love to examine the seals. Why was she even thinking that, this was the end. She was done. She survived one war already. She was out of luck. Her mind started to go in and out and she thought for moment she felt- her eyes snapped open and she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or dead, but there was an unmistakable signature. Wait...more than one. Suddenly the Uchiha was flying from her and warm arms held her close.

"**Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" **Turning her head up in disbelief she saw Naruto. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and that cheeky ass smile she had missed so much. Again her eyes welled up, spilling over with no restraint on Sakura's part. She tried to talk but nothing came out, mouth just hanging open in shock. Part of her mind wouldn't even allow her to believe what was happening.

"**Look at the mess you got yourself into hag."** Her eyes stung at the much loved insult, earning a choked out sob. Turning she saw Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato. Each looked absolutely furious, radiating a killing intent, chakra flaring violently.

"**We will deal with him Sakura. Rest."** Yamato gripped her shoulder and her boys fought down the deranged Uchiha remnant. Sakura didn't even register what was happening. Blurs of orange, black, and leaf green sprinted across the field. Screams of Chidori and Rasengan ripped through the field. The injured Uchiha began kneeling down in pain before Yamato raised multiple pillars around him, removing all his seals that kept him immortal.

**NARUTO! NOW!" **Yamato yelled and broke the last remaining seal, just as Naruto went in for the final attack. Izuna howled and made an attempt to form a jutsu but stopped short as the Rasengan began eating away at each molecule. The Izuna's shell body began to deteriorate, blowing away like sand. The final Uchiha, gone. No longer could their insanity stain the land and bring war upon innocent people. Her friends returned to her, charred clothing from various fire jutsu, kunai scrapes, and bruises. Izuna had not gone easy on them, it took them all to cancel out the seals and kill him. The smiles they gave her though, those brilliant smiles.

"Sakura, who are these people?" Aragorn was the first to approach the strange group who was hugging, crying and laughing all at once. Speaking quickly in a strange language. Sakura turned her head quickly, realizing where she was. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, eyeing both groups of people nervously. She loved them all so much that seeing them together warmed her heart. It did however seem odd, two very different groups standing on each side of her.

"These are my friends, comrades...my family." Her smile was filled with love and sadness. Legolas walked up to her giving her hand a tentative squeeze. This was her life and world, he didn't want her to feel nervous about him knowing them. These were the people who knew Sakura inside and out, they were important to her, therefore important to him.

"**Everyone, this is...Legolas. While I have been here I have... he kept me safe, and sane, I...I love him." **She looked at her boys. Expecting outrage or some form of shock. She didn't expect Naruto to walk up and hug him. Kakashi patted him on the back and gave him a thumbs up, which confused Legolas.

"**Thank you...thank you for keeping her safe." **The shocked Legolas patted Naruto's back in return, but still not understanding whats going on. He gave a nervous chuckle and looked to Sakura for guidance.

"I told them how important you are to me. He is thanking you for keeping me safe." Legolas smiled brightly feeling pride swell within him. Though seeing the group made him nervous. A deep foreboding that had been haunting his dreams seemed to be coming true. Does this mean she would leave him forever?

"We must go to the gates of Mordor and finish this!" Aragorn announced, disrupting the introductions. Men were scattered across the fields checking for survivors and helping the wounded. Those still capable of fighting gathered around Boromir. He assisted Aragorn with barking orders and getting those too injured to fight to a safe place.

"**Aragorn said we need to go to Mordor, make sure the Ring has been destroyed. It was a chakra link that Madara used. We cannot allow even a trace of him to remain." ** Sakura looked to the others, knowing they were tired after saving her ass. Her hand squeezed Legolas's tightly, giving him a small smile.

"I have explained to my comrades what is going on, they will accompany...they said that is where the portal location is, Mordor is the only location that contains a trace of chakra left because of Ma- I mean Sauron." Everyone nodded and took off towards Mordor. Boromir had found his brother and united the remaining men that could fight and charged behind the otherworldly fighters. Sakura felt torn as she ran beside Naruto, it felt right, being free to run across the plains but she missed wrapping her arms around Legolas as they rode together, even if riding did bruise her backside. The Black gates appeared and the deep creaking of metal echoed. The gates were opening. Chanting in a horrible language roared from the mountain side. Orcs stormed around the group and everyone took a fighting stance, spears rising and deep breaths breathing in the warm sulfur air that clung around them like a blanket. Suddenly the Shinobi stared at the Eye of Sauron. It's eye was shifting rapidly looking for something but Sakura was not sure what. It swirled to look at the mountain, screeching in protest.

"Only one thing could cause the Eye that pain, Frodo...Frodo has done it." Gandalf rasped with pride, eyes tearing up slightly. This journey had worn them all done. Showed them their fears, weaknesses but also their strengths. Bonds were formed. Tears were shed. At times they had no hope and had to muster up the energy to fight again anyways. This moment, was a moment they all revelled in. It basked over them, making all the pain and struggle worth it. Knowing that innocents could rest knowing that darkness was purged from the land.

"Sakura what is it?" Legolas asked while keeping aim at an Uruk-hai. Gimli also kept his ax ready, not trusting the flinching orcs. Just because the Eye was distressed didn't mean the surrounding Orc would hold off attacking.

"Something is wrong, the chakra is unstable." Suddenly the Eye started to release energy and the tower began to crumble. It crashed downwards and the Eye let a screeching sound emanate from it. Men covered their ears in pain, while the Shinobi flinched at releasing chakra.

"It's over." Gandalf smiled and Aragorn ran a hand through his hair. Honestly he didn't think they could survive another battle. Even with Sakura's friends. They were all so worn out.

"**Sakura the portal is going to open up with all this chakra releasing!" **Kakashi yelled over the crumbling ground that swallowed the Black Gates and Orcs who were desperately trying to get away.

"**Wh-What?"** Sakura turned wide eyed to Legolas. A portal opened pulling Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi through. Naruto grounded himself next to Sakura who was grasping desperately to Legolas. Her feet completely parallel to the ground.

"What's happening?" Legolas cried out trying to hold on to her. His grip turning to stone, feet planting into the ground. He could feel Boromir and Aragorn grab his belt and quiver to hold him as well.

"**Naruto?"** Her eyes searched his in panic and Naruto felt his heart ache for his sister. She looked horrified, clinging to a man she had obviously fallen in love with.

"**Kakashi said that the portal will pull anything thing that has chakra back to our world. Sakura, it won't close till this world is clear of chakra."** Naruto looked at her with the most apologetic look. He created a few more clones to stabilize himself some more.

"Legolas...its pulling anyone with chakra back. It won't close until Naruto and I BOTH go through." She looked at him with tears running down her face. She could stay right? There had to be some trick or something. "Legolas...I love you. I don't want to leave!" Sakura cried while gripping him in desperation.

"**Sakura! SAKURA!" **Various voices could be heard through the portal. Ino. Tsunade. Kiba. Hinata. Fresh tears found their way to her eyes again. Legolas squeezed her hands tighter. He had thought about this too many nights, haunted too many of his dreams.

"Sakura." Legolas moved one hand to her stomach and put his mouth next to her ear. "Please take care of our son. Don't forget me _Meleth Nin._ Sakura.." Her eyes widened, "I love you." With that he let go of her and Sakura once again felt that familiar gut wrenching feeling of being powerless to grab anything. She watched Legolas shed one tear before the scenery changed and her back was hitting another person, arms gripping her tightly as a scream ripped through her. She tried to claw her way back to the portal, multiple arms restraining her. Faintly she could hear her name, but it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear.

Legolas turned to Naruto and gave him one heartfelt look. He couldn't force her to stay in a world she wasn't from. She needed her friends and family, her culture and all the silly little things that made her, well...her. He just wished to all of Valor that he could be there with her and for once in his existence, they answered that prayer. Naruto just shook his head and laughed while offering Legolas an outstretched hand. His teeth shining pearly white and a hearty laugh echoed in the now quiet field. Legolas looked at it in disbelief before turning to Aragorn.

"Aragorn I-" Legolas fumbled with his words. Would the others understand? His whole life was now on the other side of that portal. He no longer felt at home in Middle Earth. His people were to leave for Valinor, where was he to go? The once stunning Greenwood was now tainted with vile creatures, sprawling cobs and a darkness in the air. Now, it was Mirkwood. No longer the place he knew as a child some 2,000 years ago. With his people leaving they no longer needed him to claim his title as King. He had no siblings. No mother. His father was sure to take the rest of the Mirkwood clan with him to Valinor, along with Rivendell and Lothlorien. He just knew in that moment, he could start anew with Sakura. A new life, in a new world. With his soul-mate, his wife, his Queen and their child. His heart beat rapidly and his stomach fluttered. It just hit him. He was going to be a dad. How long had the Elders pestered him about finding a mate and having offspring?

"You don't need to say anything Legolas. Follow her. We will all miss you, but I will remember you always." Aragorn pulled Legolas in a brotherly hug. Many decades they had known each other and Aragorn had never seen his friend so sure of himself, so determined."Go my friend!" Legolas turned to Naruto and gripped his hand before nodding. He had never been so sure of anything in his life. He would follow that stubborn pink haired woman anywhere. Naruto grinned broadly before canceling his clones and cloaking Legolas in the Kyuubi's chakra cloak, it would allow him to pass through the portal. Pulling Legolas into the portal Naruto smiled with a cheshire grin. He never would have thought he would be bringing an extra with him, he would have to tease Sakura about her new man later. Legolas watched as the scenery changed drastically before he was surrounded by a group of people in a lush green forest. Everything dipped and turned, swirling around him in bright colors. As his vision cleared he felt hands gripping him tightly and a flurry of pink was all he could see. He knew that hair. That absurd, unnatural and ridiculous hair.

"Sakura! " He gripped her tightly and felt moisture run down his cheeks. She was safe, in his arms, no more war. This was all he had dreamed of since his soul had bonded with her. Voices in another language chatted in excitement around him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura smacked him upside the head, tears pouring down her face. She couldn't imagine being with out him, spending eternity alone. Over the course of seven months he had become her everything. Her comrade, her savior, her lifeline, and her sanity. Always offering a smile and shoulder to lean on. Giving her his heart and soul even when she felt unworthy of such affections. They were so different, but completed each other in whole. The simple thought of life without him, brought an emotional pain so deep and visceral, that she wasn't sure she could survive

"W-What?" Legolas's eyes went wide from the sudden outburst. He pulled back to look at the angry girl with red rimmed eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip to the point he thought she would bleed. She laced her fingers in the grass and shook her head back and forth before looking back to Legolas. He felt guilty at seeing her so distraught, perhaps the soul bonding was felt on her side as well. Most Elves believed that if an Elf bonded with a human, only the Elf would feel and be aware of the attachment. It made his people too weary to be near mankind, but maybe they were wrong. He knew Aragorn felt strongly for Arwen but many believed that was due to his ancestry. He smiled softly, knowing she felt as deeply as he did at the idea of being apart. The pain it caused. The feeling of emptiness. Never truly being complete without your other half. Prior he didn't think she would form a bond on her side, now he had thought she didn't feel the bond, or perhaps she was merely unaware.

"Never leave me like that again!" She huffed loudly before slamming into him for another hug. Legolas could only laugh and pat her back. He supposed it was foolish, facing his woman's wrath was not something to test. Though he was willing to sacrifice anything for that woman. She was his universe, a blessing from Valor. Sakura showered kisses all over his face, ignoring the obnoxious gagging noises that Naruto and Sai were making.

"**OH SHUT UP YOU TWO. GIVE THEM A MOMENT!" **Sakura laughed as she could hear Ino and Tsunade beat the snot of her team mates. She didn't care. Laying here, in this moment. This was everything. Laying with Legolas on the forest floor, soft grass under their palms and a cool breeze ruffling their hair. The familiar scent of the Konoha pine trees filled her nose and see couldn't hold back her smile. She almost thought she would never see another Summer in Konoha again, yet here she was. However, now she was complete. She had won, not only the war, but love.

"Never _Meleth nin_, never. I love you, more than any language could ever allow me to express. Though... ummm is everything okay with your friends." Legolas pointed and Sakura craned her neck to the direction he was referring too. Somehow an all out fight had occurred between Naruto, Sai, Ino and a rather drunk Tsunade. Hinata attempting to calm everyone down and failing miserably. Sakura could practically feel the vein on her forehead burst. She wasn't even back for one bloody hour and they were causing trouble. Giving a fake smile to Legolas, she got up and stalked her way to the group.

"**NARUTOOOOOOO!" **With that one name being screamed it all began. Legolas couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight of everyone fighting. She truly was a force to be reckoned with. Leaning back on his elbows he take the sight in around him, even with the noisy fight. He had not seen such a lush green forest in hundreds of years. It was still pure, not tainted by an incurable darkness. It already seemed to welcome him, as though this place was meant to be his home. A light cough brought him out of his thoughts, seeing his queen, smiling down at him. She held her hand out and he could barely see a thoroughly pummeled Naruto off in the distance.

"Ready? We...we are going to go to the village...my home. O-Our home." She blushed a bit at the thought and helped Legolas to his feet. He brought his hand to rest on her stomach, tracing small circles. She would not show for many more months, but the flutter of life was still within her. Life that the two of them created. Legolas felt pride take over his whole being at the idea of finally having a family. It was something he never knew he wanted or needed for that matter. Fate was a phenomenal thing.

"Our home indeed. Home, is where ever you are _Meleth nin._" Kissing her softly on the lips he pulled back once more, "My love."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we have reached the end my friends. I believe a small epilogue will be uploaded at sometime in the future. I once again can not thank you all enough. For being my first story ever I hope it wasn't complete and utter crap...<strong>


End file.
